Una Nueva Batalla
by Algenib
Summary: Un inesperado reencuentro sucede. Poco a poco la verdad se va revelando. Es hora de la batalla. ACTUALIZADO!
1. Un extraño encuentro

Hola de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí están los primeros tres capítulos del Episodio 2: Una Nueva Batalla (que rapidez no lo creen!) La verdad estos capítulos ya estaban algo avanzados por eso los subí tan rápido. Pero la inspiración nos suele abandonar ylos siguientes tardaran un poco más en salir, pero esperamos tenerlos pronto.

Como aclaración : esta historia es originial de STARLET (chica algo loca, que por cosas de la vida resulta ser mi hermana), y yo la traigo ante ustedes para evitar confusiones (ya que es una continuación de mi historia La Era de la Luz), así que cualquier duda, aclaración, regaños, amenazas de muerte, etc., dejen un review (no dirigido a mi persona) y yo se lo haré llegar a la autora (junto con mis saludos jaja).

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

_Por: Starlet _

I- Un extraño encuentro

Habían pasado varios meses de su última batalla, y las Sailors se encontraban descansando por fin, después de mucho tiempo. Darien se le había unido ya que se encontraban de vacaciones y en realidad él las extrañaba mucho, en especial a Serena. Incluso Rini los visitaría ese verano, para pasar lo que restaba de vacaciones con las chicas

- ¡Ya es tarde!- gritó Serena levantándose de un salto, al ver el despertador- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le recriminó a su mamá cuando bajó a desayunar.

- Te hablé dos veces y no me hiciste caso- le respondió su madre- Además de que te preocupas si estás de vacaciones.

- Las chicas se van a enfadar conmigo si vuelvo a llegar tarde- dijo y salió corriendo

- Debe ser importante- dijo mamá Ikuko mirando a Serena salir- Porque se le olvidó desayunar.

- ¡Ahhhh! Es muy tarde- gritaba Serena mientras corría lo más aprisa que podía

De repente, al dar vuelta en una esquina, chocó con algo muy grande y cayó hacia un lado lastimándose el tobillo derecho.

- Lo siento¿estás bien?- le preguntó un chico alto y guapo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Es que no te vi- dijo sonriendo. Serena no pudo molestarse con ese hombre por alguna razón.

- Si, estoy bien- le respondió mientras se levantaba, pero el tobillo no logró sostenerla, y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo pero el hombre la sostuvo. Serena logró verlo más de cerca, tenía el cabello corto y de color plateado, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, tenía alrededor de 18 años, además era muy fuerte, eso lo notó por la forma en que la sostenía.

- Creo que te lastimaste el tobillo, no será bueno que camines así- sugirió algo preocupado- Si quieres te llevo a tu casa

- No, tengo que ir al parque, mis amigas me están esperando allí- dijo Serena, recordando su compromiso.

- Esta bien, pero yo te llevo- le dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos- Me imagino que tus amigas sabrán como curarte, o podrán llevarte a ver algún médico.

- No es necesario que me lleves cargando- dijo Serena algo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, solo dime por donde, por que soy nuevo aquí- respondió sonriendo.

- De acuerdo- contestó Serena también sonriendo, y el chico empezó a correr. Era muy rápido, aún cuando llevaba a Serena en brazos.

- ¡La tonta de Serena ya se tardó mucho!- exclamó Rei mientras vigilaba si llegaba.

- ¿No creen que le haya pasado algo?- preguntó Amy sin dejar de leer el libro que llevaba en las manos.

- Serena es capaz de llegar tarde sin que nada haya pasado- contestó Mina mientras se llevaba un panecillo a la boca.

- ¡Mina!- gritó Lita- Esos pastelillos los preparé especialmente para celebrar la llegada de Rini, no te los comas.

- Es que tengo hambre- dijo Mina con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

- Ahí viene Serena- dijo Darien como para evitar que empezaran a pelearse.

- Y no viene sola- agregó Rei, por lo que las demás voltearon a ver con quien había llegado.

- ¿Quién será?- preguntó Amy

- No sé- respondió Mina- Pero es muy guapo

- Mira allí están mis amigas- dijo Serena señalando a las chicas.

- ¿Y quién es él?- le preguntó el joven.

- Él es Darien, mi novio- le respondió con una sonrisa

- ¡Qué bien! Tendrás a alguien que te cargue- bromeó el joven- Por cierto me llamo Yoshiki Nisshoku, pero puedes decirme Yosh.

- Yo soy Serena- su nombre le pareció familiar- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

- No lo creo, porque acabo de mudarme- llegaron al lado de las chicas y Darien- Me dió mucho gusto conocerte Serena, espero nos volvamos a ver- dejó a Serena lentamente en el suelo.

- Yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo Serena recargada en su pie bueno -Espera- lo detuvo cuando se marchaba- Déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ella es Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy- iba señalándolas cuando decía su nombre- y él es Darien.

- Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Yosh y acabo de llegar a la cuidad- dijo sonriendo.

- Es un placer- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Tengo que irme, que te mejores Serena.

- Si, muchas gracias por haberme traído hasta aqui- le agradeció Serena y Yosh se marchó.

- ¡Serena!- gritaron todas las chicas al unísono cuando el chico ya no se veía.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó asustada- ¿Ahora qué hice?

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?- le preguntó Mina

- De camino aquí, me caí y me lastimé el tobillo y él me hizo el favor de traerme- contestó Serena.

- ¿Y por qué te trajo cargando?- preguntó Rei.

- Yo le dije que no era necesario, pero me dijo que no debía caminar con el pie así, por eso me trajo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Darien, tomándola en sus brazos para sentarla en una banca cercana.

- Sí, no es nada serio- contestó Serena- Oigan a que hora llega Rini- dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas.

- Ya debería estar aquí- dijo Amy revisando su reloj.

De repente vieron una luz, todos voltearon y vieron a Rini bajando desde el cielo con Diana en la cabeza y Luna pelota a un lado.

- Hola chicos me da mucho gusto verlos- dijo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Hola Rini, que gusto que veniste- la saludó Amy con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero solo me dejaron quedarme una semana- dijo algo triste

- ¿Una semana?- preguntó Serena desde la banca- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sabemos, eso fue lo que dijo la Neo Reina- contestó Diana

- No importa, vas a ver que no la pasamos muy bien- dijo Lita sonriéndole a Rini para animarla.

- Si, nos divertiremos mucho- confirmó Mina- Pero creo que será sin Serena- dijo con algo de malicia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- gritó Serena.

- Porque yo no pienso que quieras ser una carga para alguno de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué sería una carga?- le preguntó Rini a Luna mientras Serena y Mina peleaban.

- Porque Serena se acaba de lastimar un tobillo, pero dice que no es nada grave- contestó Luna. Rei, Ami y Darien permanecían en silencio.

- Chicas, tendrán que disculparme- dijo tímidamente Amy- Porque no podré estar con ustedes

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron Serena, Rini y Mina

- Porque mi mamá y yo vamos a ir a un congreso de medicina, que dicen que va a ser muy informativo, y como saben me gusta mantenerme al día en lo que se refiere a medicina, además de que se lo prometí a mi mamá.

- Y yo tengo que ir con el abuelo a visitar varios templos, aunque en realidad no sé ni para qué- dijo Rei de repente- Lo siento, pero me hizo prometerle que iría- añadió al notar las miradas de todas.

- Ahora que lo dicen- dijo de repente Darien- Encontré un trabajo muy bueno y empiezo hoy mismo, solo quería venir a recibirte- agregó mirando a Rini- Pero tengo que irme ya

- Así que ninguno de ustedes estará conmigo- dijo Rini algo triste

- Yo estaré contigo Rini- le dijo Serena, pero la niña no le hizo caso.

- No te preocupes Rini iré a visitarte todos los días antes de irme a trabajar- la animó Darien.

- Yo vendré en un par de días y te prometo que te llevaré a donde tu quieras- dijo Rei .

- Yo llegaré en tres días, y te traeré muchas cosas de mi viaje, de acuerdo- le prometió Amy.

- De acuerdo- aceptó Rini más contenta- Oigan me muero de hambre- dijo de repente y todas se rieron.

- Bueno, las veré después- se despidió Darien- ¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó a Serena.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Nosotras la cuidaremos Darien- dijo Rini.

- Está bien. Hasta luego- dijo y se fue.

- Bueno vamos a mi casa a comer- dijo Rei, y todas se dispusieron a irse, pero cuando Serena intentó levantarse le dolió mucho el tobillo, cosa que no le dijo a nadie y solo Luna notó.

Llegaron a casa de Rei y Lita sacó todo lo que llevaba para tal ocasión: panecillos, pasteles y todo lo que más le gustaba a Rini.

Se hizo de noche mientras platicaban en lo que había pasado ese día:

- Anda Serena, preséntamelo- rogaba Mina- No seas envidiosa, además tu ya tienes a Darien.

- ¡No crees que estás malinterpretando las cosas!- le gritó Serena para hacerse oir, pues ya estaba bastante fastidiada.

- Lo que pasa es que quieres a todos los chicos guapos para tí- le dijo Mina con picardía.  
- Claro que no, pero no se ni donde encontrarlo- le dijo Serena algo cansada, el tobillo le seguía doliendo- Por eso, aunque quisiera presentártelo, no puedo- de repente sonó el teléfono y Rei fue a contestar, harta de las peleas de Mina y Serena.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Está Serena?- preguntaron al otro lado del telefono

- Serena, es para tí- le gritó Rei. Serena tomó el auricular.

- Hola¿quién es?

- Serena, tienes que venir ya, papá no aparece.

- ¿Sammy?- preguntó- ¿Cómo que papá no aparece?

- Nadie lo ha visto desde la mañana, y no se ha comunicado, mamá está muy preocupada.

- Voy para allá- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia las chicas- Tengo que irme, es algo urgente, Rini por que no te quedas aquí, luego vendré por tí- dijo dirigiéndose a Rini, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué paso?- le preguntó Rini preocupada

- No te preocupes, volveré por ti¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Serena algo confiada- Diviértete.

- De acuerdo- le contestó Rini y Serena se fue.

- ¿Quién le habló Rei?- preguntó Lita.

- Creo que era Sammy- contestó Rei.

- Espero que no haya pasado nada malo- dijo Amy.

- No te preocupes, de seguro no es nada, o tal vez solo una broma de Sammy¿no creen?- dijo tranquilamente Mina, tomando una rebanada de pastel.

- Si, es lo más probable- dijo Rini- Lita ¿me pasas otro panecillo?

Serena caminaba con dificultad por la calle, debido a su tobillo lastimado, cuando escuchó: algo.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz asustada.

- Eso no importa, vendrás conmigo- respondió una segunda voz con tono tenebroso.

- ¡No! No iré contigo¡estás loco!

- ¿Sabes? No te pedí opinión- de repente el otro hombre gritaba, y cuando Serena llegó, lo que vió la sorprendió, un hombre estaba en un campo de energía y detrás de él estaba una criatura con forma de trol.

- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon transformación!- gritó Serena para transformarse.

- Alto ahí- gritó Sailor Moon al trol.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el monstruo.

- Soy una Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna- contestó. No se dió cuenta que un hombre vigilaba desde las sombras.

- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?- se burló el trol, y la atacó, lo único que Sailor Moon pudo hacer, por su tobillo, fue saltar hacia el hombre que estaba encerrado para intentar sacarlo que allí pero su tobillo le falló y cayó al suelo, de repente el campo de energía desapareció.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- preguntó un hombre desde las sombras  
- Lo que se me ordenó- contestó la voz tenebrosa con frialdad, preparándose para atacar de nuevo a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon intentó levantarse pero su tobillo volvió a fallar y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

_-Serena-_pensó el hombre desde las sombras -No puedes ir secuestrando a la gente, ni herir a otras personas, solo porque crees que tengan lo que estamos buscando- dijo el otro hombre dirigiéndose al trol

- Tu no me puedes dar ordenes a mí- dijo el trol y desapareció.

- Lo siento, a veces hacen cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias- dijo el hombre a Sailor Moon y también desapareció.

- _Tal vez ellos se hayan llevado a papá_- se dijo a sí misma Sailor Moon, pero intentó no pensar en eso, y en creer que cuando llegara a casa su padre estaría ahí, y que Sammy le diría: Serena tonta, me creiste, y que se burlaría de ella

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, si tienen alguna idea (digo, de vez en cuando se necesitan), observación o cosas por el estilo, dejen un review y continúen leyendo que esto se va a poner interesante.**

**  
**


	2. Desapariciones

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, aquí solo tomamos sus nombres para hacer esta loca historia sin fines de lucro (aún... no, es broma).  
_

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten!

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

_Por: Starlet_

II- Desapariciones

Serena llegó por fin a su casa, al abrir la puerta se encontró a su madre llorando.

- La última vez que lo vieron fue en la mañana, cerca del parque- le dijo al verla entrar a la casa- ¿Tú no lo viste?

- No mamá, no lo ví por ahí- le dijo Serena y la abrazó- De seguro aparecerá pronto, no te preocupes- se separó un poco de ella y al ver su mirada de tristeza sugirió- ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo?

- No, lo mejor será esperar- mamá Ikuko se levantó- Serena.

- ¿Si?

- No quieres algo de comer- le dijo con una sonrisa que no ocultaba nada.

- Sí, claro- le dijo Serena sonriendo _-Yo iré a buscarlo, no me gusta ver a mamá así - _pensó - Pero voy a ir con Rei, quedé de recoger a Rini esta noche.

- De acuerdo pero regresa pronto. No quisiera que te pasara algo tambien a tí- le dijo su madre y se fue en dirección a la cocina

Sin embargo, Serena le habló a Rei para decirle otra cosa.

- Rei¿crees que Rini pueda quedarse esta noche contigo?- preguntó Serena por teléfono.

- Por supuesto¿pero que sucede, te fuiste muy alarmada.

- ¿Alarmada, es que el tonto de Sammy me jugó una broma, eso es todo.

- Estás segura Serena.

- Si, iría por ella pero no puedo dejar la casa sola- no le pareció buena idea decirles lo de la desaparición de su padre hasta que no estuviera confirmado.

- De acuerdo Serena, pero si quieres compañía solo dinoslo

- ¿Compañía¿para cuidar una casa, no diviertanse por mí de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana- dijo Rei y colgó.

- Ahora a buscar a papá- dijo Serena colgando también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Serena?- preguntó Luna que acababa de llegar.

- Es solo que...

- Serena- gritó mamá Ikuko- Ya casi esta el pastel que estoy preparando, ve rápido por Rini.

- Sí mamá- contestó Serena dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Pero le dijiste a Rei que Rini se quedaría con ella- dijo Luna sin comprender.

- Luna, papá no aparece- contestó Serena sin expresión- Voy a buscarlo, mamá no quería que lo hiciera, pero no me gusta verla así.

- Serena, de seguro no le pasó nada- dijo confiada Luna, mientras Serena abría la puerta.

- Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento- y salió de la casa.

- No deberías salir a estas horas y con el pie así- le dijo un hombre a Serena mientras caminaba por la calle rumbo al parque.

- ¡Yosh¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Serena

- Yo si tengo edad para salir a estas horas- lo dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona. Al ver la cara de Serena dejo de sonreír- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

- Mi papá, no lo he visto desde la mañana, y nadie sabe donde está, no se ha comunicado con nosotros, mi mamá está muy preocupada- tenía una mirada seria, como si supiera lo que le había pasado.

- Y tu estás buscándolo ¿no es cierto? No quiero preocuparte, pero me he enterado que muchas personas se han perdido sin dejar rastro- Serena lo miró aterrada- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a buscarlo- Serena lo abrazó, no sabía porque, lo acababa de conocer, pero se sentía muy bien con él.

- ¿Quién será él?- preguntó Michiru desde la otra esquina, mirando al hombre que estaba con Serena.

- No lo sé, pero no me da buena espina- contestó Haruka. Un camión pasó frente a ellas, y cuando volvieron a mirar el lugar en donde se había encontrado Serena, ya no había nadie.

- ¿En dónde se metió?- preguntó Michiru volteando a todas partes buscándola.

- Habrá que vigilarla, ese hombre podría ser peligroso

- No crees que se veía muy triste

- Sí, y eso me preocupa, podría ser vulnerable ahora

- Me pregunto si sus amigas saben que le pasa

- Tenemos que preguntarles- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa, como alguien que está apunto de hacer una travesura.

- ¿A dónde ibas?- preguntó Yosh

- Al parque, dijeron que lo vieron cerca de ahí la última vez- contestó Serena.

_- El parque, ahí se han perdido todas las demás personas-_pensó Yosh

- Sucede algo- preguntó Serena al verlo tan pensativo. El joven negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que nosotros no corremos riesgo- dijo Yosh de pronto.

- ¿Riesgo¿por qué?- preguntó Serena

- Las personas secuestradas tenían algo en común- respondió y la miró- Eran adultos, de unos 30 a 40 años.

- ¿Acaso eres detective?

- No, pero me gustaría- Yosh se acercó a Serena- Te digo un secreto.

- Dime.

- Por eso vine aquí, por las misteriosas desapariciones- se alejó un poco- Es solo que veo muchas películas de detectives- dijo sin darle importancia.

- _Es hacia la derecha, voltea¿sientes eso?-_ decía una voz dentro la cabeza de Serena. Serena volteó y sintió un escalofrío

- ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Yosh al notar que Serena se había detenido.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú vas a buscar al parque y yo busco alrededor?- preguntó Serena.

- ¿Estas segura?- Serena asintió- Creí que era yo lo más cercano a un detective- Serena empezó a caminar- Serena, cuídate mucho- dijo Yosh.

- Claro, tú también- Serena se dirigió hacia un callejón especialmente oscuro.

_- ¿Sientes toda esa energía negativa?- _preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza

- Si¿quién eres?- le preguntó Serena a la voz mientras caminaba por el oscuro callejón.

_- No me reconoces-_ se burló la voz.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Serena más firmemente. De repente vio algo, parecía una puerta la cuál se abrió antes de que Serena se acercara.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Serena al entrar por esa puerta. De repente escuchó voces y tuvo que esconderse detrás de unas cajas, cerca de otra puerta extraña. Notó que la puerta por la que entró había desaparecido. Aún detrás de su escondite pudo notar que se encontraba en un lugar sumamente extraño: En ese momento solo había una puerta, estaba todo blanco, algo que significaba una desventaja para ella pues la podrían descubrir facilmente, además que las paredes brillaban de vez en cuando.

- ¿Trajiste otro, te dijeron que debías actuar con más precaución si una Sailor te descubría- dijo una voz que le pareció familiar a Serena, pero no pudo ver a nadie más que un hombre en forma de trol, al cual ya conocía desde hacía unas horas.

- Acaso le temes a esas tontas Sailors- le dijo el trol al otro hombre

- No, pero tú deberías temerle a Fee, si ella se molesta contigo por esto será tu fin- le dijo el otro hombre con algo de burla en su voz.

- Voy a llevar este con los otros- dijo el trol señalando al hombre que llevaba en brazos- Y luego discutimos.

Serena pensó que sería bueno investigar, así que se transformó en Sailor Moon e intentó seguir al trol que tal vez la llevaría hasta donde estaba su padre. Sin embargo, tenía que esperar hasta que el otro hombre se marchara, pero éste no se iba.

- ¿Acaso sabrá que estoy aquí?- se preguntó Sailor Moon, porque el hombre no se movía. Pero de repente salió otra puerta y de ella otro monstruo que parecía un gigante con un solo ojo.

- Así que estás aquí- dijo el gigante- El señor te esta buscando- y se marchó por donde había entrado.

- No importa si alguien está aquí, ya no podrá salir con vida- dijo el otro hombre para sí, y se marchó por la misma puerta que el gigante.

- Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo Sailor Moon, pero se detuvo de repente- ¿Dónde esta?- la puerta por la que se había ido el trol había desaparecido. Se acercó al lugar en el que había desaparecido y sorpresivamente volvió a abrirse- Puertas automáticas- dijo como haciéndose un chiste para liberar la tensión.

Había entrado a una habitación igualmente extraña, la única puerta, que era por donde acababa de entrar, desapareció. Todo estaba completamente blanco, sin ninguna señal de nadie ni de nada.

- ¿Qué¿ahora qué hago?- se preguntó Serena

_- No te preocupes, sigue hacia adelante-_ le respondió la misma voz que antes, dentro de su cabeza.

- No se por que confío en tí- dijo Sailor Moon y caminó hacia adelante. Para su sorpresa otra puerta se abrió delante de ella.

_- ¿Ves, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo te ayudaré-_ dijo la voz- _Confías en mí por que sabes que puedes hacerlo. _

-De acuerdo, espero que tengas razón- Sailor Moon siguió caminando, apenas dándose cuenta de que su tobillo seguía lastimado. De pronto se encontró con algo totalmente diferente de lo que había visto hasta ese entonces en ese lugar: un cuarto negro, con una infinidad de puertas que se abrían y cerraban solas, y en medio de la habitación se encontraban varias personas encerradas en campos de energía.

Sailor Moon corrió al ver a su padre. Intentó liberarlos, pero era en vano, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos los campos estaban unidos a un mismo objeto: una especie de cofre dorado, el cual le pareció haberlo visto antes. Se dirigió hacia el cofre, cuando estaba cerca de él los campos de energía desaparecieron, y tanto el cofre como el Cristal de Plata empezaron a brillar. De pronto una alarma también se encendió. Sailor Moon corrió hacia las personas las cuales estaban despertándose.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, este lugar es peligroso- les dijo a las personas, y ayudó a su papá a levantarse -¡Vamos, corran!- les gritó pero como ellos no veían ninguna puerta no se movieron.

_- Debes ir tú primero-_ le volvió a decir la voz _- Debes abrir las puertas. _

- De acuerdo, síganme- indicó Sailor Moon, y se dirigió a su derecha

_- Bien, ahora derecho-_ Sailor Moon obedecía la voz dentro de su cabeza confiaba en que los sacaría de allí con su ayuda _- Ahora a la derecha-_ indicó la voz y Serena obedeció. Al aparecer la puerta delante de ella, pudo ver el mismo callejón por el cual había entrado.

- ¿A donde creen que van?- Sailor Moon volteó y vio al trol detrás de ellos. Dejó que las personas pasaran y bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo, no iba a permitir que los dañaran- Así que crees poder enfrentarte a mí, Sailor Scout- dijo burlonamente el trol.

- Porque no lo averiguas- dijo Sailor Moon, pero de pronto sintió un poder extraño, que la lanzó hacia una pared y le lastimó el hombro, podía ver su sangre manchar su ropa.

- La pobre de Sailor Moon esta herida, habrá que ayudarla...-dijo el trol con una mirada demente- a morir- y volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez Sailor Moon intentó protegerse, sin embargo el golpe la arrastró hasta un agujero en el piso.

Sailor Moon caía y caía, pero ya no sentía dolor, en realidad ya no sentía nada, solo cansancio, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que se cerraron totalmente y lo único que podía verse era el brillo del Cristal de Plata que se iba apagando poco a poco...

* * *

**Bueno el segundo capítulo. Les agradaceriamos mucho sus reviews, pues con ellos podemos darnos cuenta si la historia es de su agrado o si de plano mejor nos dedicamos a otra cosa, jaja.  
**


	3. Oscuridad

Algenib: Un tercer capítulo y hasta aquí le dejamos por ahora. Esperamos les gusten y continúen con la historia. Les prometemos que se pondrá interesante.

Starlet: No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir...

Algenib: Que haces aquí?

Starlet: Es mi historia, tengo derecho a entrometerme de vez en cuando.

Algenib: Pero es mi cuenta!

Starlet: Si, si, pero tú dijiste que la pondrías aquí para no confundir a quienes la leyeran, o no?

Algenib: Ya! esta bien. Los dejamos para que continuen leyendo.

Starlet: Espero les guste!

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

_Por: Starlet_

III- Oscuridad 

- ¡Haruka¡Michiru!- exclamó Rei al abrir la puerta- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Pasábamos por aquí y quisimos venir a saludar- dijo Haruka con un tono de voz que no engañó a nadie

- En realidad venimos a preguntarles algo- dijo Michiru, mirando a las chicas muy seriamente, por lo que las chicas se asustaron

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Amy.

- ¿Saben dónde está Serena?- dijo calmadamente Michiru. Todas respiraron profundamente, creyeron que era algo malo.

- Sí, esta en su casa- dijo Lita- ¿Por qué?

- Seguras de que está en su casa- dijo Haruka - Porque la acabamos de ver con un tipo muy extraño.

- Claro, ella habló para decirnos que estaba allí- dijo Mina- ¿No es cierto Rei?

- Pero la note muy rara¿hace cuanto la vieron?- preguntó Rei.

- Hace como media hora- dijo Haruka- Podrías llamar para ver si está allí.

- Sí- Rei se levantó tomó el teléfono y marcó. Mamá Ikuko contestó.

- Rei, que bueno que hablas, podrías decirle a Serena que se apresure, su pastel se esta enfriando.

- ¿Cómo¿Serena no está allí?- preguntó Rei sorprendida.

- No, dijo que iba a ir por Rini a tu casa- dijo mamá Ikuko, con preocupación.

- A nosotras nos dijo que iba a estar sola en su casa por que ustedes no estaban- dijo Rei.

- Tal vez fue a buscar a su padre- dijo mamá Ikuko, se notaba que estaba intentando no llorar.

- No se preocupe, de seguro está bien- dijo Rei con seguridad, de repente oyó que del otro lado del teléfono alguien abría la puerta. -¿Es ella?- preguntó Rei de inmediato

- No es su padre- contestó mamá Ikuko con lágrimas en los ojos que Rei no pudo ver- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a su marido yendo a abrazarlo.

- Sí, me tenían secuestrado en un lugar muy extraño y Sailor Moon fue a rescatarnos- dijo el sr. Tsukino, y Rei pudo escucharlo con claridad.

- Será mejor que le hable después- dijo Rei colgando el teléfono -No está en su casa y acaba de tener una pelea- le dijo Rei preocupada a las chicas.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Mina levantándose de su asiento.

- Su padre acaba de llegar, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue que alguien lo tenía secuestrado en un lugar extraño y que Sailor Moon lo había rescatado- contestó Rei, casi sin expresión.

- Tenemos que buscarla- dijo Haruka de inmediato.

- Primero tenemos que esperar, talvez está por llegar a su casa- dijo pensativamente Amy.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿qué pasaría si está en problemas y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada?- preguntó Haruka bruscamente.

- Ella tiene razón Haruka- dijo Michiru suavemente.

- Llevaré a Rini a su casa- sugirió Lita- Así podremos saber si llega con bien, o no lo hace- dijo mirando Rini, ésta asintió.

- De acuerdo, Rini nos mantendrá informadas- dijo Rei sin mirar a nadie.

- Será mejor que te lleves esto- le dijo Amy a Rini entregándole un comunicador.

- Gracias- dijo Rini, se notaba muy preocupada - ¿Saben? no hay de que preocuparse- todas la miraron - Si algo le hubiera pasado yo ya no estaría aquí.

Se podía ver un hermoso palacio, con torres que parecían de cristal y a lo lejos un campo lleno de flores. Una pequeña niña rubia, se encontraba sentada entre las flores, tomando algunas de diferentes colores para hacer una corona, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro, vió una sombra que la cubría y volteó a ver quien había llegado, al ver quien era sonrió; de pronto sintió miedo al ver los ojos de esa persona, eran rojos y tenía en sus manos un cuchillo, el cual estaba a punto de atravesarle el corazón, los ojos de la niña se abrieron de terror, y solo pudo ver sangre correr.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó la voz de un niño con cabellos plateados.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó a su vez una persona con alas multicolores- ¿Qué haces tú?

El niño miró sus manos, en ellas sostenía el cuchillo que por poco mata a la Princesa de la Luna, y la sangre que se derramaba era del hada quien sostuvo el cuchillo por el filo evitando que llegara a tocar a la niña.

- ¡Yo no lo hice!- gritaba el niño- ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

- Yo se que no quisiste hacerlo, pero los demás no te creerán- lo consoló el hada, la niña estaba impactada- Debes huir antes que todos descubran lo que intentaste hacer. Yo te ayudaré- le dijo con una sonrisa y tomando sus manos. El niño la miró.

- ¿Irás conmigo?- preguntó el pequeño.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré- dijo el hada, el niño asintió y bajó la mirada. La pequeña niña empezó a llorar- Vamos no hay tiempo.

La niña solo pudo ver dos luces en el cielo, a una de las personas que más quería alejándose de su vida. De pronto un rayo dorado la cegó, eran los guardias que habían ido a ver que había sucedido y detrás de ellos a sus padres, quienes se dirigían hacia ella para reconfortarla.

- ¿Qué sucedió¿por qué lloras?- preguntó su madre tomándola en sus brazos.

- Se fue mamá, se fue- decía la niña sin dejar de llorar y sin soltar la corona de flores que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿Quién se fue?- preguntó su padre acercándose un poco a ella. La niña miró al cielo en donde solo se veían dos puntos diminutos y resplandecientes que se alejaban cada vez más- ¡No puede ser!- murmuró el Rey- Busquen a los Centinelas, tráiganlos de inmediato- dijo dirigiéndose a los guardias, quienes obedecieron de inmediato- No te preocupes, te prometo que volverá- le dijo tiernamente a la niña, quien lo miró y sonrió.

Podía notar que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se vio sumida en una absoluta oscuridad. Sentía que esa oscuridad intentaba apoderarse de ella. Sailor Moon se encontraba flotando en energía maligna, solo podía ver como el Cristal de Plata se iba oscureciendo, y no lo pudo creer.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntó Sailor Moon

- Por fin despiertas Princesa. Te estás llenando de energía negativa- dijo una voz- Pronto estarás de nuestro lado- la voz empezó a reír de forma estridente.

- ¡Eso jamás!- gritó Sailor Moon

- Me temo que no podrás evitarlo- volvió a reírse y de pronto aparecieron unas imágenes frente a Sailor Moon- Y creo que no querrás evitarlo¿verdad princesa?

- ¿No sé a qué te refieres, yo jamás estaré de su lado.

- ¿Ah sí¿sabes qué es eso?- le dijo la voz desde la oscuridad, refiriéndose a las imágenes.

- No.

- Son a las que tú llamas tus amigas, en este momento ya saben que no estás en tu casa y mira lo preocupadas que están- la voz se rió un poco- O más bien creo que están celebrando.

- No es cierto.

- En realidad sí son ellas, además ¿recuerdas aquellos gratos momentos con tus amigas?- frente a Sailor Moon volvieron a aparecer imágenes esta vez del pasado -Mira, esa es tu amiga Amy, si no me equivoco.

- _No Serena esto no se hace así, mira es muy fácil_- decía Amy en la imagen

- Creo que ni siquiera cree que eres capaz de hacer algo por tí misma- dijo la voz -Mira ahí esta otra- parecía emocionado.

- _Serena eres una tonta, ni siquiera puedes hacer algo sencillo, no lograrás llegar a ningún lado_- decía Rei con cara de resignación.

- Además piensan que eres una tonta- decía la voz- Sigamos viendo más.

- _No Serena, si lo haces así no saldrá bien, mejor déjame hacerlo yo_- decía Lita tomando el molde de un pastel dentro la imagen.

- Creo que temen que les arruines sus cosas¿no?

- _Pero si Serena no termina nada, todo lo deja a medias_- decía Mina, parecía molesta.

- ¿Sabes, con esas amigas para que quieres enemigas.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Sailor Moon.

- Porque queremos que te quedes con nosotros, que nos acompañes y gobernemos juntos la galaxia, como debería ser- dijo la voz.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes¿por qué me quieres de su lado?- volvió a preguntar Sailor Moon.

- Porque con tu poder podríamos hacer grandes cosas- contestó la voz.

- ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Sailor Moon, parecía que la estaban convenciendo.

- Como castigar a los que se lo merezcan- respondió la voz.

_- No puedes permitirlo, no puedes permitir que ellos ganen-_ dijo la misma voz que la había estado ayudando_- Debes escapar. _

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Sailor Moon a la voz como si despertara de un sueño- No tengo la fuerza suficiente.

_- Claro que la tienes, piensa, recuerda-_ decía la voz _-recuerda por quien has estado luchando todo este tiempo, quien te ha ayudado a afrontar los peligros-_ por la mente de Sailor Moon aparecieron imágenes como sacadas de una película, sus padres, sus amigas, Darien, Rini y toda la gente a la cual apreciaba ayudándola a luchar, mostrando que en realidad la querían.

- Tienes razón- dijo Sailor Moon, reunió todo el poder que le quedaba y logró liberarse de esa oscuridad, pero llegó a la misma habitación en la que se encontraba el agujero -¿Por dónde salgo?- preguntó.

_- A tu izquierda y derecho-_ respondió la voz _- Apresúrate alguien viene-_ Sailor Moon corrió a la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿La dejamos ir?- dijo una voz desde las sombras mirando a Sailor Moon escapara.

- Sí, no te preocupes ella volverá- le respondió otra voz -la oscuridad logró cubrir parte de ella y pronto la cubrirá por completo.

Ambos hombres iban encapuchados y con máscara. Miraron a Sailor Moon correr hacia la salida sin impedirle escapar; cuando ya no vieron a Sailor Moon desaparecieron.  
Lo único que Sailor Moon logró ver al salir fue un sol abrazador, que iluminaba el callejón por el cuál había entrado.

_- Ten cuidado cuando estés con tus amigas-_ le dijo la voz.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Sailor Moon

- _Porque no te has liberado del mal que entro en tu cuerpo-_ dijo la voz - _podrías atacarlas o algo peor, ten cuidado que el mal no se apodere de tí y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo. _

- Está bien, tienes razón y muchas gracias por todo.

_- Cuando sientas que el mal te este venciendo, yo estaré contigo y te ayudaré, no te preocupes hasta entonces-_ le dijo la voz.

- Espero que eso no pase, te prometo que lo venceré por mi misma.

_- Yo confío en tí-_ le dijo la voz _-hazme un favor, no uses el cristal de plata. Es por tu bien y el de los demás. _

- ¿Como voy a pelear con el enemigo sin el cristal de plata?- preguntó Sailor Moon.

_- Recuerda que tienes un gran poder por tí misma-_ dijo la voz _- utilízalo con valor y nadie podrá vencerte. _

* * *

**Algenib: Muy bien, estos fueron los primeros tres capítulos de esta nueva historia, esperamos les hayan gustado. Ya saben dudas, sugerencias y regaños (a la autora del fic) dejen un review. **

**Starlet: Oye! Como que regaños? Esta bien, esta bien, admito que quizás empezó un poco aburrido, es ****que sabia como iba a ir en medio, pero el problema es que no sabia como llegar hasta ahí. **

**Algenib: Excusas, solo excusas. **

**Starlet: Además ALGUIEN me estaba apurando. **

**Algenib: Ejem! Bueno por ahora nos despedimos. Esperamos contar con sus sugerencias e ideas (si que hacen falta!). Hasta la próxima! **

**Starlet: Jajaja, que gracioso. Yo también me despido. Bye.**


	4. Sueños y Mentiras

* * *

**Algenib** : Realmente lamentamos mucho la demora. Es que al parecer fuimos víctimas de un complot. 

**Starlet **: Ay, ya, pareces el Peje.

**Algenib **: Cállate! Bueno, y es que como le llamarías a esto : El domingo ningún ciber de nuestra colonia tenía internet, leáse NINGUNO y eso que fácil hay unos cuatro por ahí. Del lunes a la fecha la página no me había dejado subir ningún capítulo, en ningún formato, NINGUNO, que fue eso? un alineación planetaria o algo así, una conspiración del gobierno? alguien nos vigila?

**Starlet **: Calma, calma (pasándole a Algenib una bolsa de papel para que hiperventilara o se desmayara, da igual). Antes de que otra cosa suceda los dejamos con la historia.

IV- Sueños y Mentiras

_Por: StarletMoonlight_

Serena iba llegando a la casa de Rei, pensando que les iba a decir a las chicas en cuanto llegara. 

- Tal vez lo mejor será no hablarles de lo que le pasó al cristal de plata- pensó Serena al detenerse frente a la puerta. Tocó y no tardaron nada en abrir: era Rei, en su cara se encontraba una mirada de preocupación, pudo ver detrás de ella a Darien sentado y mirándola con mucha más preocupación, y a Mina y Amy que se levantaron al verla.

- Serena- dijo Rei con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos  
- Hola Rei... ¿y Rini?- preguntó Serena sin saber que más decir.  
- Lita la llevó a su casa. Serena, estabamos muy preocupados por ti - dijo Darien acercándose a ella para abrazarla.  
- ¡Ay!- se quejó Serena apartándose de Darien y con la mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.  
- ¿Que te pasó?- preguntó Amy viendo la herida.  
- Me caí... y creo que me lastimé- dijo Serena como sin darle importancia.  
- Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes- la reprendió Rei- Sabemos que tuviste una pelea- dijo bajando la voz - ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?  
- Tenía que rescatar a papá- contestó Serena - Era en lo único en que pensaba y no se me ocurrió llamarlas... lo siento- dijo Serena sinceramente.  
- ¿Y por qué nos mientes?- preguntó Mina.  
- Porque no quería preocuparlas- respondió Serena.  
- Más tarde podrás contarnos, ahora debes ir a tu casa, tu mamá estará preocupada y debes descansar- dijo Darien.  
- Primero debemos curarle el hombro o su mamá se asustará- dijo Amy con una sonrisa que animó mucho a Serena.  
- Iré por algo para curarla- dijo Rei y se fue  
- Siéntate- le indicó Amy a Serena.  
- ¿No están molestas?- preguntó Serena algo insegura.  
- Claro que no Serena, pero lo estaremos si no nos cuentas lo que pasó- dijo Mina mientras Rei llegaba con algodón, alcohol y otras cosas para curar la herida.  
- Serena nos preocupaste mucho, pero eso no significa que debamos molestarnos contigo- dijo Amy mientras tomaba lo que Rei trajo y empezaba a curar a Serena.  
- A menos que haya algo por lo que nos debamos molestar- dijo Rei sonriendo. Aunque Amy le había puesto alcohol en la herida, Serena no sentía nada, como si todavía estuviera dormido todo su cuerpo  
- Vamos, ya debemos irnos para que descanses- le dijo Darien a Serena ayudándola a levantarse.  
- Les prometo que les diré todo ésta tarde- dijo Serena dirigiéndose a las chicas- Nos vemos luego- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta seguida por Darien.  
- Eso espero- murmuró Rei, viéndola salir.

- ¿Serena donde estabas, me preocupé mucho- gritó mamá Ikuko viéndola entrar.  
- Es que como estaba muy oscuro me perdí- dijo Serena riendo, no creía conveniente decir nada de lo que había pasado.  
- Pensé que habías ido a buscar a tu padre y que algo te había pasado- dijo mamá Ikuko, conteniendo las lágrimas.  
- No mamá no te preocupes, te hice caso- dijo Serena cruzando los dedos detrás de ella- Pero Rini ya está aquí¿no es cierto?  
- Sí, está arriba, Lita la trajo, estaban muy preocupadas- dijo mamá Ikuko. Serena temía que le preguntara porque le había mentido e inventado dos historias, pero mamá Ikuko estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de eso -Y tu padre tambien está arriba, descansando  
- ¿Papá llegó?- dijo Serena fingiendo sorpresa.  
- Sí, Sailor Moon lo salvó- respondió la madre emocionada.  
- Mamá, estoy muy cansada ¿puedo ir a dormir un rato?  
- Claro Serena. Darien, muchas gracias por traerla- dijo mamá Ikuko dirigiéndose al joven y se marchó a la cocina.  
- Nos vemos más tarde Serena- dijo Darien se acercó a besarla y se fue, se veía cansado.

Serena subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave.  
- _Lo mejor será que no uses el cristal de plata, ya que tiene oscuridad en su interior y podría contaminar tu corazón_- dijo la voz de su cabeza.  
- Si, pero ¿como voy a poder pelear así?  
- _Guárdalo_-dijo la voz  
- Sí- dijo Serena mientras tocaban a la puerta.  
- Serena ¿estás bien¿por qué cerraste la puerta con llave?- preguntó Rini, cuando Serena abrió la puerta.  
- Estoy bien Rini, solo necesito descansar, y no me dí cuenta de que la cerré con llave- dijo rápidamente Serena.  
- De acuerdo Serena- dijo Rini y se fue. Notó que Serena había dejado la puerta entre abierta y se quedó espiándola. Serena seguía con la vocecita dentro de su cabeza, guardó el Cristal de Plata dentro una caja, la dejó en el closet y después de un rato se fue a la cama.  
- ¿Por qué habrá dejado el cristal de plata ahí?- se preguntó Rini.

Estaba frente a una persona vestida de negro, encapuchada, y en sus manos estaba el Cristal de Plata, usando su poder contra ella. Serena peleaba usando su energía al máximo, pero no lograba vencer la del Cristal de Plata y a la persona que lo tenía. Notó que el poder de esa persona era superior al de ella y que la vencería... iba a morir en sus manos, una luz iba a alcanzarla pero luego lo único que vio fue a sus amigas y a Darien caer frente a ella... habían recibido el impacto en su lugar, solo para protegerla habían arriesgado sus valiosas vidas.

Lo que vio la hizo despertar sobresaltada, había sido solo un sueño... o ¿acaso una visión del futuro?  
- No, eso no va a pasar, debe de ser solo un mal sueño- se dijo Serena - Yo no tengo visiones del futuro- vió el reloj, eran pasadas las diez, tenía que ir con las chicas y explicar algunas cosas. Se levantó despacio y siguó pensando en el sueño.  
- Eso no fue un sueño, en realidad va a pasar a menos que puedas evitarlo- dijo la voz de su cabeza.  
- ¿Qué, eso no es cierto- dijo Serena en voz alta.  
- _Lamento decirte que es cierto y debes hacer algo al respecto._  
- Y ¿qué puedo hacer?- preguntó Serena, por alguna razón sentía que esa voz no le mentía que podía confiar en ella.  
- _Debes pelear tu sola_-dijo la voz - _Que ellas no se enteren de lo que pasó_.  
- ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no?- preguntó Serena confundida.  
- _Pronto lo sabrás tú también, solo confía en mí._  
- Esta bien, pero no se porque debería hacerlo.  
- _Porque crees en tí y sientes que puedes creer en mí también _.

Serena seguía pensando en lo que les iba a decir a las chicas. Si ellas no debían saber lo que en realidad pasó, entonces tenía que inventar una buena historia. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró a Rini en el comedor, parecía que la había esperado para desayunar.  
- Serena, casi no dormiste nada- le dijo Rini  
- Bueno, no tenía mucho sueño- dijo Serena sonriendo y sentándose a la mesa.  
- ¿Vamos a ir a ver a las chicas?- dijo Rini llevándose un panecillo a la boca.  
- Sí, tengo que explicar muchas cosas  
- Te ves cansada, segura que no quieres dormir un poco más.  
- No, estoy bien, solo necesito comer algo- contestó Serena, pero aún seguía pensando en lo que les iba a decir a las chicas.  
- Mientras tu desayunas voy a arriba, me hablas cuando nos vayamos a ir- dijo Rini y se fue hacia las escaleras.  
- ¿Qué tramará?- dijo Serena en voz baja- ¡Ahh! aún no se me ocurre nada inteligente, que voy a hacer- se dijo golpeando su cabeza con la mesa.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Serena, y Rini entró sigilosamente y cerciorándose de que nadie la viera entrar. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia el closet, abrió una pequeña caja y allí estaba, como Rini se lo había temido, el broche que contenía el Cristal de Plata. Lo que Rini no sabía era que el brillo del Cristal del Plata había desparecido casi por completo; en lo único en lo que pensó fue en si Serena había decidido separarse de las Sailor Scouts, ya que no se le ocurría otra opción del porque habría olvidado el Cristal de Plata.

- Es obvio que la tonta de Serena lo olvidó- se dijo en voz baja  
- ¡Rini¡ya me voy!- le gritó Serena desde el pie de las escaleras- ¿Vas a venir conmigo?  
- Sí, ya voy - respondió Rini- No creo que lo haya dejado aquí a propósito. Espero que no lo haya dejado a propósito. Mmmm, mejor me lo llevo- pensó

- Dinos que fue lo que pasó, por favor Serena- dijo Rei  
- Saben, hacen mucho drama- dijo Serena sonriendo- No fue nada del otro mundo.  
- De todos modos debes decirnos que fue lo que pasó- dijo tranquilamente Amy.  
- Está bien. Iba caminando por la calle, hacia mi casa, y oí a dos hombres hablando, me quede a escuchar...  
- Que raro en Serena¿no creen?- dijo Mina en tono de burla.  
- Cállate Mina, deja que términe- la reprendió Lita.  
- De acuerdo, me quede escuchándolos y uno de ellos le dijo al otro que no debía secuestrar más personas, los seguí hasta un callejón pero cuando llegue ahí ellos habían desaparecido. Luego me fui a mi casa y me encontré a mamá llorando, me dijo que papá no aparecía, me preocupé mucho al verla así, como si supiera que algo malo pasaba, así que le dije que venía por Rini, pero en realidad fui a buscar a papá...  
- Bueno, eso explica las dos historias- dijo Amy en voz baja.  
- Iba hacia el mismo callejón, pero me encontré a Yosh y el me dijo que me ayudaría, así que le dije que lo habían visto por el parque antes de que desapareciera. Cuando llegamos ahí, lo convencí de que sería una buena idea separarnos y yo fui al callejón e intenté buscar una puerta secreta o algún pasadizo, y sí, realmente había una puerta secreta, y pensando que si esos hombres eran peligrosos, yo no podría hacer nada como Serena Tsukino, me transformé y entré, escuche ruidos y fui a investigar y cuando entré a uno de los cuartos ví a muchas personas atadas, las liberé y cuando nos ibamos un hombre grande me lanzó hacia una pared y luego desapareció no pude verle la cara.  
- Así que son personas comunes y corrientes- dijo Rei pensativamente.  
- ¿Puedes describirlos?- preguntó Lita.  
- No, no pude verlos bien- respondió Serena.  
- ¿Puedes decirnos en dónde estaba ese lugar?- preguntó Darien  
- No creo, no lo recuerdo bien- contestó Serena, fingiendo que intentanba recordar.  
- Creo que ese golpe si te afectó un poco¿no Serena?- dijo Mina en forma de broma.  
- Serena, y ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar aquí?- preguntó Amy, Serena hizo como si se sonrojara.  
- Porque... me perdí- dijo Serena, sin darle importancia.  
- De acuerdo, tenemos que investigar, no podemos permitir que esos tipos sigan sueltos- dijo Mina haciéndose la importante.  
- Mina, deberíamos dejárselos a la policia. Serena solo intervino porque se trataba de su padre- dijo Amy no muy convencida de la historia de Serena, había algo que no había explicado: como llegó al callejón sin perderse, Serena ocultaba algo, y Rei también se había dado cuenta de eso.  
- Creo que lo mejor será divertirnos, ya que Rini no se quedará por mucho tiempo- dijo Lita sacando muchos postres y poniéndolos en la mesa.

- _¡Vaya, que buena historia, y la pensaste tú sola en muy poco tiempo_- dijo la voz con un dejo de orgullo, Serena sonrió.  
- Rei¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- preguntó Rini a Rei al oído.  
- Si claro Rini- y salieron al patio- ¿Que sucede?  
- Serena dejó el broche de transformación en la casa, y temo que no fue una equivocación- dijo Rini sacando el broche para mostrárselo. Rei notó un aura negativa en él, y eso la preocupó aún más.

**Starlet **: Esperamos que les haya gustado. Ya saben que esperamos reviews para que nos den sus opiniones. Hasta luego.

(Al fondo de la habitación se escucha un grito)

**Algenib **: Ahhhh, esto es un castigo del cosmos!

**Starlet** : Ehmmm, espero poder poner un poco de calma, ya que Algenib es quien sube los capítulos!


	5. Los Tesoros Místicos

* * *

**Starlet : **Les presentamos el quinto capítulo de la historia. Por el momento será todo. ¿Por qué, por dos razones: 1. Se nos ha acabado la imaginación y hemos empezado a delirar con unicornios y cosas por el estilo(oigan, suele pasar no?), y 2. Algenib aún no está en condiciones de ayudarme ya sigue creyendo firmemente que todo ha sido una conspiración de los extraterrestres y que Mulder tenìa razón. Como sea, los dejo con el capítulo. Dudas, sugerencias y demás, serán bienvenidas. 

V- Los Tesoros Místicos

_Por: StarletMoonlight  
_

- ¡RINI¡YA ES TARDE!- gritó Serena, al lado de la cama de Rini. Como Rini no se despertó, Serena le jaló las cobijas y, por consecuencia, Rini cayó al suelo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó enojada Rini sobándose la cabeza- Apenas son las ocho- dijo después de mirar el reloj.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no podemos perder tiempo- contestó Serena sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que cosas?- preguntó Rini.

- Pues...cosas... ir con las chicas, a comer, de compras, al parque, no sé hay muchas cosas nuevas que podríamos intentar hacer, como...- dijo Serena pero Rini la interrumpió.

- Esas cosas las podemos hacer después, hay mucho tiempo, yo tengo mucho sueño.

- Pero...- empezó a decir Serena, pero Rini ya había vuelto a la cama - Yo solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo antes de que...- Serena no terminó la oración - Cuando despiertes voy a estar en el parque, necesito aire fresco- Rini no le contestó, pero Serena salió algo triste de su habitación- ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? me siento tan rara- se dijo Serena a sí misma mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Serena estaba sola, sentada en un columpio del parque. De pronto, el balón de unos niños que jugaban cerca, salió disparado hacia ella, Serena bajó la cabeza para evitar que la golpeara sin siquiera mirar la pelota.

- Disculpe¿ha visto un balón?- le preguntó un niño.

- No, no lo he visto. Deberían tener más cuidado, podrían lastimar a alguien- le dijo Serena al niño de una forma tan severa que el pequeño salió corriendo con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede Serena?- preguntó alguien detrás de ella- Es solo un niño pequeño.

- ¡Darien¿qué haces aquí, aún es muy temprano- dijo Serena evadiendo la pregunta de Darien.

- Iba a ver a Rini como se lo prometí...y tú ¿que haces aquí, sola¿por qué le contestaste de ese modo a ese chiquillo? Tú no eres así.

- Últimamente me he sentido algo rara- dijo Serena volteando a ver a Darien

- ¿Rara¿en que forma?

- Como si estuviera perdiendo algo de mi. Como si no fuera yo misma- contestó Serena con una seriedad que no era propia de ella.

- Tal vez no es nada- dijo Darien sin darle importancia, pero al ver el rostro de Serena cambio de opinión, algo le pasaba- Quizás solo estas preocupada por algo y eso te tiene así. Dime ¿ha ocurrido algo de lo que quieras hablar?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- No- dijo Serena, pero por un momento quizo contarle a Darien todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, lo del cofre, lo de la voz, los monstruos, sobre todo la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo. Pero se contuvo, no parecía buena idea, sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, como si algo de su interior se lo impidiera.

- Serena- dijo de pronto Darien- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

- Claro que lo sé- dijo rápidamente Serena. De pronto sonó el comunicador de Serena. Era Amy.

- Serena ¿donde estas?- preguntó Amy

- En el parque cerca de mi casa. ¿Qué sucede Amy?

- Apareció un nuevo enemigo cerca de la torre de Tokio, las chicas ya van para allá. Tienes que ir pronto. Nos vemos- dijo Amy rápidamente y cortó la comunicación.

- Tenemos que ir Serena- dijo Darien levantándose. Sin embargo, Serena no se movió.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con una voz extraña- ¿Acaso quieres darles lo que quieren?

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Darien sorprendifo- ¿Hay algo que debas contarme?- pero Serena no contestó, había algo de temor en su mirada, sin siquiera decir adiós se marchó corriendo. Darien pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla sola, e ir con las chicas a investigar lo que sucedía.

- No sé que me pasa últimamente- dijo para sí y de pronto recordó algo que había estado en su mente desde aquel día, el día en que todo cambio.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó la voz de un niño con cabellos plateados.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó a su vez una persona con alas multicolores- ¿Qué haces tú?

El niño miró sus manos, en ellas sostenía el cuchillo que por poco mata a la Princesa de la Luna, y la sangre que se derramaba era del hada quien sostuvo el cuchillo por el filo evitando que llegara a tocar a la niña.

- ¡Yo no lo hice!- gritaba el niño- ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

- Yo se que no quisiste hacerlo, pero los demás no te creeran- lo consoló el hada, la niña estaba impactada- Debes huir antes que todos descubran lo que intentaste hacer. Yo te ayudaré- le dijo con una sonrisa y tomando sus manos. El niño la miró.

- ¿Irás conmigo?- preguntó el pequeño.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré- dijo el hada, el niño asintió y bajó la mirada. La pequeña niña empezó a llorar- Vámonos no hay tiempo.

Serena intentaba recordar todo acerca de eso, sabía que la pequeña niña era ella pero no recordaba quienes eran los otros dos, pero algo le decía que era importante recordar.

-¿Qué sucedió, por que lloras?- preguntó su madre tomándola en sus brazos.

-Se fué mamá, se fué- decía la niña sin dejar de llorar

No sabía por que le dolía tanto, lo único que sabía era que esos recuerdos eran tristes, y al mismo tiempo, la respuesta a sus dudas. Seguía caminando sin saber a donde la llevaban sus pies hasta que se dio cuenta en donde estaba: era un callejón cerca de la torre de Tokio. Se detuvo al ver lo que pasaba.

Una mujer con un vestido verde esmeralda con tonalidades negras, cabellos largos y de un verde más intenso y ojos sin vida del mismo tono, estaba burlandose de tres Sailors Scouts vencidas. También, había un hombre que no se lograba ver desde el lugar en el que ella estaba. La mujer seguía lanzando golpes de aire a Sailor Mars, Jupiter y Venus y por alguna razón Serena no podía moverse, no es que no quisiera, algo se lo impedía, como una barrera frente a ella; pero al mismo tiempo lo que veía la estaba llenando de frustración, de impotencia; por más que lo quisiera no podía hacer nada, además estaba el hecho de que el Cristal de Plata había perdido su brillo.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más, iba a gritar, y en ese momento el hombre percibió su presencia y la miró; parecía como si la hubiera estado esperando desde el principio.

- Encárgate de ellas- ordenó el hombre y, sin esperar respuesta, desapareció.

-Me divertiré un rato más con ustedes, y luego decidiré si las mato para acabar con ésto de una vez o las dejo sufrir con su derrota- y siguió golpeando a las Sailors sin remordimientos.

- ¡Princesa!- dijo el hombre detrás de Serena- He estado esperándote- Serena notó que ya no estaban en el callejón, sino en un jardín, un jardín enorme cubierto de flores de todos colores y que ella tenía puesto su vestido de princesa.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Serena.

- Soy Leben- dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia. Serena sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba- Espero que aún me recuerdes

- C-claro que te recuerdo- respondió Serena en voz baja- Aquí estoy¿para que me quieres?- añadió con más seguridad y sin intimidarse.

- Para proponerte algo- contestó el hombre cambiando su mirada, ahora estaba llena de ternura, algo que desconcertó a Serena.

- ¿Ah sí, y ¿que quieres proponerme?

- Que vengas conmigo, que gobernemos juntos y llenemos de paz y justicia al universo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- preguntó Serena intentando saber lo más que pudiera.

- Con los Tesoros Místicos

- ¿Los Tesoros Místicos?- preguntó Serena confundida. Recordaba haber escuchado hablar de ellos.

- Son objetos con increíbles poderes, en las manos correctas, claro- dijo Leben con algo de malicia- Capaces de destruir y construir galaxias enteras. Imagina cuando estén todos reunidos. Bueno, eso sería si pudieran estar todos reunidos. Lástima que ya no podrá ser.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Serena con algo de interés.

- Porque tres de ellos ya han sido destruidos.

- ¿Cuáles?-preguntó Serena sin poder contenerse.

- Pues veras, primero el Cristal Oscuro, el cual estaba en manos de la familia Black Moon, pero como te diste cuenta no sabían controlar su poder. Después, la Copa Lunar, que como recordaras, fue destruída por no saber usar su poder..- decía Leben contando con los dedos- Por último, la Sombra de Cosmos, que como recordarás, tú misma destruiste- Serena se sorprendió ante tales declaraciones- Pero no importa aún quedan seis más y con su poder será más que suficiente para apropiarnos de todo.

- ¿Se puede saber cuáles son esos Tesoros que aún quedan?- preguntó Serena.

- Sabes que a tí te lo digo todo.

- Pues no todo- dijo Serena con algo de resentimiento.

- Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero si te pudiera expli...-comenzó Leben pero Serena lo interrumpió.

- ¿Me vas a decir cuales son los otros Tesoros?- preguntó Serena, no quería explicaciones de aquella ocasión.

- Veo que aún no me perdonas- dijo Leben mirando tristemente al suelo.

- Pensé que venias a pedirme algo, no a darme explicaciones de algo que pasó hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Sí, pero quiero que comprendas que yo jamás quize abandonarte.

- Pero lo hiciste- dijo Serena esta vez con tristeza y melancolía.

- Por eso he vuelto, y esta vez no me iré.

- No se si creerte.

- Debes hacerlo... Se que quieres hacerlo.

- Me vas a decir lo de los Tesoros o es que ya me puedo ir.

- De acuerdo, los Tesoros restantes son el Cristal Dorado, que pertenece al príncipe de la Tierra, y si no me equivoco está en Ilusión custodiado por Heliot y otros guardias que conoces muy bien. El Halo Solar, el cual no hemos encontrado aún, y ni siquiera tenemos idea en donde buscarlo- dijo con una sonrisa de frustración- La Fuente de la Vida, que nos han informado que se encuentra en el Olimpo. El Cofre de las Hadas, que ya se encuentra en nuestro poder. El Cristal de Plata y el Alma del Fenix, los únicos representantes del bien y la pureza, que por cierto tu posees ambos.

- ¿El Alma del Fenix?... Creí que dijiste objetos y el Alma del Fenix no es corpóreo.

- Así es, pero están los Tesoros Místicos están relacionados por el poder para destruir o crear. La mayoría de ellos pueden hacer ambas cosas, pero hay algunos que estan destinados solo a hacer el mal, como el Cristal Oscuro, o solo el bien, como el Alma del Fénix.

- Había escuchado algo de ellos- dijo Serena pensando- Cada uno representa algo¿no es cierto?

- Veo que no has olvidado tus clases de historia Princesa- dijo Leben con una sonrisa- Sí, cada uno representa algo. Por ejemplo, la Fuente de la Vida representa el origen, el inicio de todo y por eso su mayor poder es la creación. La Sombra del Cosmos, representa la maldad, ya que fue creado para neutralizar el Cristal de Plata, el cual representa la bondad, por eso el que lo porte debe tener un corazón puro como el tuyo Princesa.

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasó al Cristal de Plata no es cierto?- preguntó Serena.

- Sí, lo sé, y lamento que haya perdido su brillo, pero estoy seguro que tú puedes hacer que vuelva a brillar.

- ¿En realidad lo lamentas o fue un plan tuyo, para que fuera contigo?

- Sabes que yo jamás haría nada en tu contra- dijo él con seriedad. Serena lo miró por unos momentos.

- El Cofre de las Hadas¿qué significa?- preguntó la joven recordando haberlo visto en aquel lugar extraño.

- Significa magia. Las hadas tienen un gran poder gracias a la magia. El Cristal Dorado representa a los sueños. La Copa Lunar, poder. El Cristal Oscuro representa las sombras, lo contrario del Halo Solar que representa la luz; y por último el Alma del Fenix, que representa la justicia, según la leyenda del Fenix.

- ¿Leyenda del Fenix?- preguntó Serena con curiosidad

**Starlet : **Había olvidado mencionar que los reviews anónimos ya están habilitados,así que esperamos sus comentarios! Bye.

**Algenib**: La verdad esta ahí afuera...(no me podía quedar sin decir nada o sí?)


	6. La Leyenda del Fénix

* * *

**Algenib : **Bueno, después de una semana de locura, donde me he peleado con varios cibers y pateado una que otra compu, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo. Solo uno, porque de nuevo ha habido una conspiración y la página no me permite subir otro. 

**Starlet : **Y dale con lo mismo. Cambiando de tema, queremos expresar nuestra más profunda tristeza. Hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros (buuuuuaaaaaa!), y es que Plutón ya no es planeta! Estamos de luto(--).

**Algenib **: Esto es una conspiración del gobierno! Ya ven y decían que se me había votado la canica.

**Starlet : **Y no he cambiado de opinión(jeje), en fin estamos en shock y nos hemos dado a la tarea de encontrarle un nuevo hogar a nuestra querida Setsuna, quien se anima?

**Algenib **: Oye! Mejor pasemos a la historia.

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

VI- La Leyenda del Fénix

_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

- ¿Acaso no te han hablado de ella?- preguntó Leben sonriendo- Veo que tu guía no esta haciendo muy buen trabajo contigo- añadió divertido.  
- ¿Luna, creo que esta haciendo una gran trabajo y si crees que no sé nada de esa leyenda por su culpa estás muy equivocado. Es culpa de todas las batallas que hemos tenido, y lo más seguro es que no me lo haya contado porque no hemos tenido tiempo- dijo Serena algo molesta.  
- Lo siento- se disculpó Leben dejando de sonreír- Sólo era una broma.  
- Cuéntame- pidió Serena- Por favor.  
- Bueno se dice que con el universo se creó también un ser, casi tan poderoso como el mismo Big-Bang, capaz de destruir y a la vez de preservar, capaz de regenerarse a sí mismo cada determinado tiempo, un ser al que se le llamó "Fénix". Este ser vagaba por el universo salvando vidas inocentes y castigando a aquellos que hacían el mal. Pero un grupo, formado por algunos de los seres más poderosos del universo, conscientes de su gran poder, temían que el _Fénix_ se revelara en contra de ellos. Más aún, temían no poder enfrentarlo si se hacía más poderoso, lo cual pasaba cada vez que renacía. Esos seres unieron sus fuerzas para destruirlo de tal forma que jamás pudiera renacer.  
_- ¿Destruirlo?-_ pensó Serena- _Que cruel_  
- Sin embargo, no contaron con que el Fénix no se resignaría- continuó Leben- Así, al verse desprovisto de su cuerpo, dejó que su alma reencarnara. Y su reencarnación sería capaz de utilizar perfectamente su poder, y no solo eso que lo usara solo para hacer el bien. Por alguna razón el Fénix decidió que su reencarnación se presentara cada milenio, y la última vez que reencarnó fue en el Milenio de Plata.  
- Eso me hace pensar- dijo Serena con algo de tristeza- Si me quieres a mí o al Alma del Fénix.  
- Claro que te quiero a tí, y es una gran ventaja que tú tengas el Alma del Fénix.  
- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó Serena pensativa- Si hasta donde yo sé somos enemigos.  
- Porque quiero convencerte de que vengas conmigo y juntos, formemos un reino en el que no haya guerras ni injusticias, solo paz.  
- Un reino sin libertad querrás decir- corrigió Serena, Leben negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?  
- Porque existen muchas cosas buenas en este mundo que tú quieres cambiar.  
- Esta bien, mi intención no es presionarte. Dejaré que lo pienses con calma antes de responder- dijo Leben.  
- ¿Y te irás¿me abandonarás de nuevo?  
- Yo nunca te abandoné. Siempre estaba contigo, observándote, cuidándote.  
- No mientas, yo siempre te espere. No había día en el que no fuera al jardín en el que te vi por última vez y mirara al cielo esperando que un día llegaras, que regresaras conmigo y que todo fuera como antes- le gritó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- ¡Yo sí volví por tí!- exclamó Leben con algo de amargura.  
- No es cierto.  
- Sí, lo hice, pero tu habías muerto por él. Por el que traicionó a su planeta y destruyó nuestro reino, nuestro hogar.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Me dolió tanto que lo hubieras hecho, no sabía que hacer, mi deber era protegerte, pero no estuve ahí, y es por eso que estoy aquí ahora. No dejaré que mueras de nuevo, y menos por personas que no merecen que lo hagas, por personas que lo único que hacen es aprovecharse de tí- la mirada de Leben cambió de pronto a una de profunda tristeza.  
- ¡No digas tonterías!- explotó de pronto Serena- No necesito, ni quiero que nadie me proteja. Estoy harta de que todos peleen intentando protegerme, que sufran, que mueran por mi. Lo odio. Acaso no comprenden que no vale la pena pelear- se dejó caer sobre las flores, intentaba contener el llanto en sus ojos, pero no lo lograba- No quiero que nadie sufra por mi causa- Serena mantenía sus brillantes ojos en los de Leben. De pronto escuchó algo que le partió el corazón, sus amigas gritaban con un dolor tal que Serena no pudo soportarlo y miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella implorando que la ayudara.  
- Esta bien- dijo él, interpretando correctamente su mirada- Pero prométeme que lo pensarás- dijo acercándose a tomar las manos de la joven que se encontraba en el suelo y arrodillándose para besarlas.  
- Lo prometo- contestó Serena con una ligera sonrisa.  
- Vamos- dijo Leben ayudándola a levantarse.

De pronto el jardín desapareció y se encontraban en el mismo callejón al que había llegado Serena. Volteó al campo de batalla que tenía al frente y vió que sus amigas yacían inconscientes en el piso, con excepción de Sailor Júpiter que intentaba mantener a salvo a las demás.

- Espero que nos veamos pronto, Princesa- se despidió Leben con una sonrisa- Y que vengas conmigo- Serena no dijo nada, solo seguía viendo la escena, por lo que no percibió cuando Leben desapareció de su lado, pero sí cuando éste aparecía junto a la ninfa que atacaba a sus amigas. Notó que Leben le susurró algo como _"Vámonos"_ a lo que la ninfa asintió, les dio a las Sailors una mirada de repulsión y junto con Leben desapareció.

Serena aún meditaba lo que tenía que hacer. Lo primero que haría era ayudar a sus amigas que parecían a punto de morir. Se transformó, pero no en Sailor Moon Etern, ya que el Cristal de Plata ya no tenía brillo, optó por utilizar su primera tranformación.

- Lo siento chicas, pero por el momento ésto es lo único que puedo hacer- dijo Sailor Moon- ¡Curación Lunar!- exclamó arrojando la tiara de su frente, la cual al llegar a las Sailors desprendió un polvo que poco a poco fue curándolas de sus heridas. Sin embargo, antes de que ésta terminara su trabajo Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Mercury llegaron al sitio y vieron todo lo ocurrido. La tiara regresó a su dueña, y Tuxedo Mask y Mercury ayudaron a las chicas a incorporarse  
- ¿Qué sucedio?- preguntó al ver que las chicas comenzaban a reaccionar- ¿Están bien?  
- Nos dieron una buena paliza- dijo Sailor Jupiter que fue la primera en reaccionar.  
- Y eso que solo peleó uno de ellos- dijo Sailor Venus mientras intentaba levantarse.  
- ¿Dónde está Serena?- preguntó Sailor Mars al no verla ahí.  
- No sabemos, cuando Amy le dijo lo que estaba pasando solo se fue.  
- Les parece que hablemos de esto en algún otro lado, se está juntando mucha gente- propuso Sailor Mercury.  
- Vamos-dijo Tuxedo Mask y ayudó a levantarse a Sailor Mars.

Ya en el templo Hikawa, las chicas y Darien platicaban de lo ocurrido.  
- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Serena?- preguntó Lita pensativa.  
- No lo sé, lo último que dijo antes de marcharse fue que no quería darles lo que quieren- contestó Darien.  
- Entonces, a lo mejor sabe algo que nosotros no- aventuró Rei.  
- Pero ¿por qué no nos lo dijo?- preguntó Amy.  
- Tal vez quiera pelear ella sola- dijo Mina no muy convencida.  
- O tal vez simplemente no quiere pelear con ellos- respondió alguien desde la puerta.  
- ¡Serena!- gritaron las chicas, mientras Darien corría a abrazarla.  
- Dime ¿que sucedió?- la cuestionó el joven.  
- No quiero pelear con ellos- contestó Serena bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Ellos?- preguntó Rei- ¿Quienes?  
- ¿Los conoces?- preguntó a su vez Amy.  
- Prefiero no hablar de ellos.  
- Tienes que hablar, dinos quienes son- le ordenó Darien.  
- No quiero- dijo Serena y miró a Darien reprochándole sus palabras, momentos después salió corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla.  
- ¡Serena!- gritó Mina, iba a ir tras ella pero Rei la detuvo.  
- Creo que quiere estar sola.

Pasaron unos días tranquilos, no había rastro de los enemigos. Pero tampoco Serena se dejaba ver. Todas las chicas y Darien estaban sumamente preocupados, no contestaba sus llamadas, cuando iban a su casa les decían que no estaba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ella sabía algo, pero por alguna razón no quería decirles. ¿Por qué? Por su seguridad, porque no quería verlos sufrir, porque ella iba a pelear sola... o porque conocía a los enemigos y no quería pelear contra ellos ni herirlos.

- ¿Han sabido algo de ella?  
- No, hemos estado buscándola por todas partes pero no aparece- contestó Rei- Ni Luna, ni Amy la han encontrado con la computadora y yo no he sentido su presencia.  
- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?  
- No lo creo Haruka- contestó Amy- Quizás solo no quiere ser encontrada.  
- Lo más seguro es que sea eso, si ella nos llegara a necesitar lo sentiriamos.  
- Tienes razón Michiru.  
- Aún así debemos estar atentos, por si el enemigo atacara de nuevo- dijo Hotaru.  
- Además Serena es mucho más fuerte de lo que creemos, y ella podrá cuidarse sola- contestó Setsuna desde las sombras.

-¿Aún no has decidido, princesa?  
- He tomado una decisión.  
- Te escucho.  
- No me uniré a ustedes- el rostro de Leben se entristeció- Pero no me interpondré en sus planes.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- Sí, pero tengo una condición- al no tener respuesta continuó- No debes dañar a nadie en la Tierra.  
- ¿Y tus guerreras?  
- Ellas no harán nada.  
- ¿Como estás tan segura?  
- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.  
- Está bien, confío en tí- dijo Leben mirando directamente a los ojos de Serena- Pero si ellas atacan a unos de mis hombres, tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias.  
- Entiendo.  
- ¿Sabes?- dijo Leben después de un incómodo silencio- Me encanta que vengas aquí, tu presencia me alegra la vida- Serena se sonrojó.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Desde luego.  
- ¿Por qué apareciste hasta ahora¿por qué no volviste antes?  
- Después de tu muerte en el Milenio de Plata, me deprimí mucho. Me llevaron a un mundo desconocido, donde el tiempo pasaba de una forma extraña, en realidad no estoy seguro de que el tiempo pasara. En fin, cuando sentí tu cálido resplandor, salí de ese mundo y empecé a buscar los Tesoros, para que cuando crecieras lo hicieras en un mundo mejor, un mundo pacífico y feliz. Investigamos donde estaban los Tesoros, encontramos el Cofre, pero no había rastro de los demás hasta que el Cristal de Plata volvió a brillar, desde entonces los otros Tesoros fueron apareciendo, pero aún faltan más.  
- ¿Qué harás cuando los encuentres todos?  
- Como dijiste, no tengo porque darte más información de la que ya te he dado.  
- Siento no ser lo que esperabas- dijo Serena bajando la mirada.  
- No es eso, es solo que...- de pronto el chico se sonrojó un poco.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Aún no descifro que tengo que hacer cuando los tenga todos.  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Serena, con un sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Bueno, es solo que la leyenda dice que cuando los Tesoros estén reunidos, rodeando la esperanza, su poder su unificará, dando al portador el mayor Tesoro del Universo, pero aún no entiendo totalmente el significado.  
- Sé que lograras entender- dijo Serena aún sonriendo- Ya tengo que irme.  
- De acuerdo, pero no te diré adiós, te diré..- empezó a decir Leben.  
- Hasta luego- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y en eso Serena desapareció.  
- Espero que ésto no termine mal entre nosotros.

* * *

**Starlet **: Esperamos les haya gustado. Les agredeceremos sus ideas y sugerencias.

**Algenib **: Haremos todo lo posible por actualizar pronto (claro si encuentro una computadora con internet y la página me lo permite).

**Starlet **: Viendolo de es forma, si parece que hay una conspiración no? Ahhh, eso me pasa por juntarme contigo.

**Algenib** : Ah, sí claro, héchame la culpa!

**Starlet **: Eso es lo que estoy haciendo (¬¬)

**Algenib **: Oye! Bueno ya fue suficiente. Esperamos dudas, sugerencias y jitomatazos. Hasta la próxima.

**Starlet **: Que esten bien.


	7. ¿Traición?

* * *

** Algenib : **Para mi sorpresa al intentar subir de nuevo el capítulo si pude hacerlo (ya no vuelvo a decir nada malo sobre la tonta computadora). 

**Starlet : **Ajá, yo creo que tú no sabes utilizar la compu, por eso te peleas a cada rato con ella.

**Algenib** : No me provoques, sabes que soy capaz de hacer que tus cosas en la computadora desaparezcan misteriosamente (y no, no hablo de borrarlas, solo desaparecen(jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-risa maniática-).

**Starlet **: Sí, sí, ya entendí. Bueno que disfruten el capítulo.

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

VII- ¿Traición?

_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

- ¿Qué quieren decir con que no la encuentran?- preguntó Rini airada. Todas la Inners se encontraban en la casa de Rei, preguntándose por el paradero de Serena.  
- Creímos que tu la habrías visto, viven en la misma casa- contestó Amy, algo intimidada por la actitud de su futura princesa.  
- Ahora que lo dicen no la he visto- dijo, ya más calmada- Mamá Ikuko dice que sale desde temprano y llega muy entrada la noche, ha estado muy preocupada por la tonta de Serena.  
- No crees que le este pasando algo.  
- Pues no lo sé, no la he visto desde que...  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rei al notar la pausa de la pelirosa.  
- Recuerdas lo que te conte del Cristal de Plata.  
- Sí, que tiene eso que ver.  
- No se ha comportado igual desde entonces.  
- Ahora que lo dices tienes razón- dijo pensativamente Rei.  
- ¿Qué le sucedió al Cristal de Plata?- preguntó una curiosa Mina que se sentía excluida de la conversación.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Rei y Rini, que se habían quedado pensando  
- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó al Cristal de Plata?- gritó Mina al notar que no le ponían ni la más minima atención.  
- No se los había dicho para que no se preocuparan, pero...- empezó a decir Rei - Pero ha perdido su brillo  
- ¿Qué?- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.  
- Eso no es cierto- dijo Lita incrédula.  
- Me temo que si- respondió Rei.  
- No tenemos porque mentirles- añadió Rini- Pero la pregunta es ¿por qué Serena no nos ha dicho nada?  
- Creen que no confíe en nosotras- Lita se sentía mal por pensar que Serena ya no les contaba lo que le pasaba, el hecho de que las excluyera de sus asuntos la hacía sentir que ella ya no las necesitaba, ni como amigas, ni como guardianas.  
- Claro que no puede ser eso- dijo Mina confiada.  
- Ahora que lo dicen he notado muy rara a Serena, como si tuviera un conflicto interno- agregó Amy pensativamente  
- ¿Conflicto interno?- preguntó Mina, era obvio que no comprendía la expresión.  
- Sí como si quisiera hacer algo y no pudiera- contestó Amy- Ya sabes- Mina asintió aunque en realidad no entendía, pero no quería que la vieran como una tonta.  
- Tenemos que averiguar que le pasa- dijo Lita- Tal vez Haruka y las demás sepan algo.  
- Sí, hay que citarlas para preguntarles- propuso Rei.  
- Y si no saben nada, pueden ayudarnos a averiguarlo- dijo Amy.  
- Tienes razón- aceptó Rini, quien estaba decidida a averiguar lo que le pasaba a Serena.

Las Inner citaron a las Outers y a Darien en el templo Hikawa. Haruka estaba impaciente, pues le habían dicho que se trataba de Serena; las demás solo esperaban pacientemente, esperando que nada malo le pasara a su princesa.

- ¡Ya diganos que sucede!- exclamó Haruka harta, después de un tiempo de que nadie dijera nada.  
- Tranquilízate Haruka- dijo Michiru poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
- Como quieres que me tranquilice, si llevamos media hora esperando que nos digan de que se trata todo esto- estaba realmente exasperada, se levantó de un golpe, iba hacia la puerta.

- Aún no encontramos a Serena- dijo Rei para evitar que se fuera. Haruka volteo a verla.  
- Eso ya lo sabemos, y estamos aquí perdiendo nuestro tiempo hablando en lugar de buscarla.  
- Si, pero nos enteramos de algo importante- dijo Amy mirando a Rei, quien bajó la mirada.  
- ¿Ah sí?  
- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Setsuna.  
- El Cristal de Plata ha perdido su brillo.  
- ¡Cómo!- exclamó Michiru sorprendida.  
- Eso no es posible- dijo Hotaru impresionada  
- ¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntó Haruka  
- Rini lo vió- dijo Lita  
- Sí, y cuando lo toqué, sentí algo muy extraño.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- volvió a preguntar Haruka.  
- Era energía negativa, sumamente maligna- contestó Rei pensativa.  
- Y suponemos que eso es lo que nos oculta - dijo Lita.  
- Y que por eso se comporta de esa manera- añadió Mina.  
- Además creemos que ella conoce al enemigo que nos atacó- concluyó Amy.  
- ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?- preguntó Setsuna con seriedad.  
- Cuando atacó y la llamé, Darien dijo que estaba con ella y que reaccionó de una forma muy extraña - empezó a decir Amy.  
- Así es, me dijo que si lo que queriamos era entregarle lo que ellos quieren- continuó Darien.  
- Tal vez se refería al cristal de Plata, no lo creen- dijo Haruka.  
- Es lo más probable, pero lo que nos inquieta es como supo que eso era lo que querían- dijo Darien preocupado.  
- Fácil, todos los enemigos quieren eso, aparte de conquistar o destruir el mundo- respondió Haruka de una forma burlona.  
- Sí, pero eso no explica lo que pasó después- dijo Mina  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Que Darien y yo la vimos poco despues de que el monstruo desapareció  
- ¿Y eso qué?  
- Estaba transformada - empezó a decir Amy intentando recordar- Pero era la transformación que usaba antes de que ustedes aparecieran, su primera transformación.  
- La transformación que no requiere al Cristal de Plata- concluyó Rei  
- Aún así no entiendo porque piensan que Serena conoce al enemigo- dijo Setsuna con tranquilidad, aunque se notaba preocupación en la voz.  
- Porque nos dijo que no quería pelear con ellos- dijo Rei- Es más que obvio que sabe quienes son.  
- Así que tenemos que averiguar quienes son y acabarlos antes de que se acerquen a la Princesa- dijo Hotaru con decisión.  
- No, ustedes no pueden hacer eso- dijo una voz desde la puerta.  
- ¡Serena!- gritaron todas mientras se levantaban.  
- ¿Dónde habías estado?- le preguntó Darien mientras la abrazaba.  
- Estábamos muy preocupados- le dijo Rini con pequeñas lágrimas intentando salir de sus ojos.  
- Yo...- empezó a decir Serena, desviando la mirada- Estaba haciendo un trato.  
- ¿Un trato?- preguntó Rei sin entender.  
- ¿Qué clase de trato?- preguntó a su vez Haruka.  
- Con el enemigo- dijo Serena bajando la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hotaru.  
- Ellos son sumamente poderosos no tendrían oportunidad de vencerlos- dijo Serena sin levantar la mirada- Además lo que ellos quieren no es dañar a nadie, solo están buscando algo.  
- ¿Qué buscan?- preguntó Mina.  
- Los Tesoros Místicos- contestó Serena. Setsuna la miró sorprendida.  
- ¿Y qué son los Tesoros Místicos?- preguntó Lita.  
- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que dije que no nos ibamos a entrometer en sus planes, siempre y cuando ellos no dañaran a alguien  
- ¿Y como estás tan segura de que ellos cumplirán?- preguntó Haruka algo molesta.  
- Porque tienen palabra y confío en ella,  
- ¿Por qué¿por qué confías en ellos- preguntó Michiru.  
- Porque los conozco.  
- ¿Y que pasará si no cumplimos con el trato?- preguntó Haruka.  
- Las mataran.  
- ¡Si es que no los matamos antes!- exclamó Haruka saliendo de la habitación.  
- ¡Haruka!- gritó Serena desde la puerta, Haruka volteó a verla- No se involucren, y es una orden- dijo con un tono autoritario, que no creían fuera posible escuchar de su parte.  
- ¿Y si no qué?- preguntó de nuevo Haruka desafiante, emprendiendo el camino de nuevo, si esperar respuesta.  
- Lo tomare como traición- dijo Serena, Haruka se detuvo de pronto- Y sabes cual es el castigo por tal ofensa- esto último lo dijo mientras caminaba en su dirección. Serena se alejó del templo dejando a un grupo sumamente perplejo.  
- ¿Será cierto?- Mina se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio.  
- Tal parece que si- dijo Setsuna algo impresionada por la actitud de su Princesa.  
- Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Rei apenas saliendo del asombro.  
- ¿Qué estará sucediendo?- dijo Michiru caminando hacia Haruka.  
- Definitivamente, nada bueno- contestó esta, aún mirando el lugar donde había estado Serena.  
- _¡Serena!_- dijo para sí Rini- _¿qué te esta pasando?_

Pasaron unos cuantos días en los que Serena no se dejaba ver, como lo había hecho poco antes de darles un ultimatúm de no interponerse en el camino del enemigo. Sin embargo, las chicas aun no estaban convencidas de las razones que les había dado Serena, y estaban investigando todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Haruka y Michiru, por otro lado, espiaban a Serena, sin que ésta se diera cuenta, querían estar al tanto de todo lo que le pasaba a su Princesa, se comunicaban con Setsuna y Hotaru cuando encontraban algo importante o extraño, y ellas, a su vez, las ponían al tanto de los avances que las inners tenían acerca de los Tesoros Místicos.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que unas sombras desde algún tiempo las estaban vigilando, sombras sumamente poderosas, que actuarían en el momento preciso, de ser necesario. La pregunta era ¿eran enemigos o aliados?.

- ¿Han encontrado algo?- preguntó Hotaru, mientras entraban al templo.  
- Ahh, eres tú Hotaru- dijo Rini que no había notado su presencia- No, nada importante que nos pueda decir que es lo que esta pasando.  
- ¿Como les va a Haruka y Michiru?- preguntó Lita entrando con una bandeja, repleta de tazas de café, en las manos.  
- No han encontrado nada que nos ayude  
- Estó es agobiante- dijo Mina que ya estaba desesperada.  
- Mina cálmate- dijo Amy desde la computadora.  
- ¿Y Rei?- preguntó Setsuna al no verla ahí  
- Ha estado en el cuarto del Fuego Sagrado desde ayer y no ha salido- contestó Lita.  
- Se encerró y se molesta con nosotros si la interrumpimos- dijo Mina  
- ¿Has visto a la princesa?- preguntó Hotaru dirigiéndose a Rini, quien negó con la cabeza.  
- A veces creo que ya no le importa nada.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Setsuna.  
- Porque mamá Ikuko se la pasa llorando porque no sabe que le pasa y Serena ni se digna a hablar con ella para tranquilizarla.  
- Ponte a pensar que tal vez ella esta pasando por algo grave- dijo Amy.  
- ¡Pero eso no es excusa para tratarnos como desconocidas!  
- Tiene razón- dijo Mina- Parece como si no nos tuviera confianza  
- O tal vez no nos quiere involucrar en algo muy peligroso- agregó Lita pensativa.  
- Setsuna¿has podido investigar nada en la puerta del tiempo?- preguntó Amy cambiando de tema.  
- No, de hecho me es imposible entrar.  
- Eso no me lo habías dicho mamá Setsuna- se sorprendió Hotaru.  
- ¿Que sucedió?  
- No lo sé, sencillamente está cerrada.  
- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que le esta pasando a Serena?- preguntó Lita.  
- Es posible.  
- Por lo menos no le ha pasado nada malo a Serena- dijo Rini.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Mina incrédula.  
- Porque aún estoy aquí- respondió la niña mirando al piso.  
- No te desanimes Rini- dijo Amy para tranquilizarla- Seguro que pronto sabremos que es lo que sucede.  
- ¡No soporto ésto!- explotó Rini de pronto- No puedo creer que me vaya a tocar una madre tan tonta- no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Y no se dió cuenta que alguien detrás de la puerta escuchaba lo que decía- No entiendo como alguien como ella va a llegar a ser la reina de Tokio de Cristal.

Rei se acercaba a la habitación en la que las chicas estaban. Sin embargo poco antes de llegar vió a alguien frente la puerta cerrada, con la mano en la perilla, de sus ojos azules salían gruesas lagrimas, que Rei pudo ver claramente.  
- ¿Serena?- preguntó Rei, Serena volteó a verla con los ojos llorosos y luego salió corriendo. Las chicas, que habían oido el nombre de Serena, salieron y la vieron desaparecer en los escalones, todas tenían cierto temor en los ojos, cosa que Rei notó de inmediato.

- ¿De que hablaron?- preguntó Rei mirándolas fríamente.

* * *

**Algenib: **Como siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos y siempre tomados en cuenta. Hasta luego!


	8. Dark Sailor Moon

* * *

**Algenib: **Como una especie de disculpa por nuestra demora en actualizar los capítulos aquí les dejo el octavo (no debería estar haciendo esto, pero aprovecho que mi hermana esta en la escuela para subirlo, jejeje). Que lo disfruten 

---------------------------

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

VIII- Dark Sailor Moon

  
_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

**  
**

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante el tono de voz de la Sailor del Fuego, Rini la miró a los ojos, con gruesas lágrimas aún corriendo por las mejillas, mientras que las demás miraban al piso, por alguna razón se sentían mal ante lo que habia pasado.

- Me van ha decir que fue lo que Serena escuchó, debió ser algo grave como para que se pusiera así. ¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó de nuevo Rei con impaciencia.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que soy una tonta!- exclamó llorando Rini.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste?- preguntó Rei.

- Que no quería que alguien tan tonta sea mi futura mamá- respondió la niña en voz baja- Pero no es cierto, siempre he estado orgullosa de ella- añadió mirando a Rei directamente a los ojos- Es solo que...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Rei.

- Estoy desesperada por saber que es lo que sucede, no soporto esta situación.

- Será mejor que ustedes vayan a seguir investigando- ordenó Rei mientras se daba media vuelta para regresar al cuarto del Fuego Sagrado- Y Rini ten cuidado con lo que dices, las palabras hieren más profundamente, y en ocasiones no se olvidan.

- No te preocupes Rini- dijo Mina, cuando Rei desapareció por completo de su vista- Estoy segura de que Serena comprenderá que no quisiste decir eso.

- Si Rini, Serena es muy comprensiva- agregó Lita- Además ella te quiere mucho.

---------------------------

En un lugar oscuro, lejos de la vista de cualquier persona 'normal', dos personas hablaban con tranquilidad. Parecía, que no tenían ninguna preocupación. Hasta que abordaron un tema muy delicado, que concernía incluso a la humanidad entera.

- Sabes que tus guerreras no te obedecerán- dijo con una sonrisa burlona un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, a su acompañante.

- Lo sé- respondió la chica de cabellos dorados- En realidad no creí que lo fueran a hacer- terminó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Y según nuestro trato ellas no deben intervenir o de lo contrario...-el chico fue interrumpido por la rubia.

- Sí, pero de cualquier forma yo intercederé por ellas- dijo ella con un tono de voz que reflejaba seguridad y determinación, ante lo cual el chico sonrió.

- No creí que fuera a ser de otra forma.

- Se nota que me conoces.

- Más que nadie- la chica le regaló una sonrisa sincera, llena de ternura y amor- ¿Sabes, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto tendré que enfrentarlas- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía mas una mueca.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica- ¿En realidad quieres seguir con esto?

- Aunque una parte de mi dice que no continue con esta locura, tengo que hacerlo y sabes porque. Además considerando la paciencia y carácter de casi todas tus guerreras, no creo que aguanten mucho tiempo esta situación- dijo el joven mirando al piso- Quiero decir el no saber que es lo que esta pasando en realidad.

- En eso tienes razón, pero no por eso tendrás que lastimarlas¿o si?

- Si ellas intentan hacer algo tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto- contestó con tristeza en la voz. Aunque las Sailors no eran muy de su simpatía, ya que creía que habían hecho sufrir a su Princesa, era la felicidad de ésta la que más le importaba, y sabía perfectamente que ella no podría ser feliz sin sus queridas amigas.

- Pero si les haces halgo, yo tendré que enfrentarme a tí- dijo Serena con una mirada triste.

- ¿Por qué te arriesgarías a algo así por ellas?- preguntó Leben, a pesar de saber que Serena las quería mucho, aún no entendía completamente el porque.

- Porque son mis mejores amigas. Ellas nunca me han abandonado y yo no pienso hacerlo tampoco- dijo con una ligera sonrisa llena de melancolía.

- Nunca te han abandonado- dijo el joven pensativo- Como yo lo hice.

- Leben yo... no quise decir eso

- No, es cierto- dijo Leben mirando a Serena con ternura- Pero quiero que sepas la razón por la que lo hice.

- ¿La razón?- nunca había pensado que tuviera una razón lo suficientemente convincente para que lo perdonara por haberse ido de esa forma.

- Sí, quiero que sepas- dijo Leben levantando con su mano la barbilla de la joven, para que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos, después tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas - Que si me fui, fue porque no quería hacerte daño.

- ¡Tú nunca me harías daño!- exclamó Serena sorprendida y soltando sus manos- ¡Nunca!

- Yo tambien creí eso, pero...- dijo derramando unas lágrimas- estuve a punto de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Serena, en realidad no lo creía- Es mentira.

- Eso quisiera pero no. Una vez yo intenté matarte- dijo esto último en un susurro pero Serena alcanzó a escucharlo, ambos ya tenían un nudo en la garganta, y un miedo por continuar con la conversación. Sin embargo, Leben continuó- Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer, no lo pude creer, porque yo en realidad te quiero mucho, te amo más que a nada en el universo- dijo mirándola con ternura- Me aterré, no sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía era que no quería volver a hacerte daño y por eso escapé.

- ¡No!- fue lo único que logró decir- No es cierto.

- Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero...- no pudo terminar ya que Serena corrió a abrazarlo, ante lo cual se quedó sin palabras. Ella estaba llorando y aferrándose a su cuerpo, como para impedir que se volviera a ir, que la dejara de nuevo.

- No importa lo que haya pasado- dijo Serena separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos- Lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí- le dio una gran sonrisa que lo calmó un poco, pero solo un poco ya que la angustia de hacerle algo aún estaba dentro de su corazón.

Leben la abrazó con calidez y cariño infinitos. Así se quedaron unos momentos, uno en los brazos del otro. Sin saber que decir o que hacer.

- ¿Recuerdas las clases de magia?- dijo Leben después de un rato de incómodo silencio, separándose de ella y cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Si¿por qué?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Estaba recordando el conjuro de división. Aquel que solo se puede hacer con los cristales sagrados.

- El que tú quisiste hacer por mucho tiempo- dijo Serena divertida.

- Sí, siempre quise saber que otro tipo de 'yo' podría haber.

- No, gracias- dijo Serena algo seria- Para querriamos mas personas como tú- y luego de decir eso, se soltó riendo ante la mirada de Leben.

- Muy graciosa- dijo el ojiverde fingiendo estar molesto, pero después sonrió.

- Lo siento, ya es tarde y tengo que irme- dijo Serena aún con una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego Príncipe, fue muy grata su compañía- Serena hizo una ligera reverencia, a lo que el joven la imitó, luego se miraron y rieron, despues Serena despareció.

- Claro, siempre es un placer estar contigo, Princesa- dijo Leben, sabiendo que Serena ya no estaba ahí, pero ignorando que unos ojos rojos lo estaban observando y habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido y escuchado lo dicho.

---------------------------

- Tranquilizate Rini, ya verás que todo se solucionará- le dijo Mina, ya que Rini se veía aún alterada. Setsuna y Hotaru se habían ido a seguir investigando por su cuenta, mientras que Amy, Rini, Lita y Mina se habían quedado en el cuarto de Rei, quien aún seguía en el cuarto del Fuego Sagrado.

- Sí Rini, no querrás que te vean así- dijo Lita para apoyarla

- ¡Chicas!- exclamó un tanto exaltada Amy, desde la computadora- hay una gran concentración de energía negativa en el centro de Tokio.

- Entonces que esperamos- dijo Lita, poniéndose de pie, al igual que las demás

- Voy a avisarle a Rei- dijo Mina saliendo de la habitación.

Llegaron al sitio donde se podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna. Había un monstruo enorme que parecía un gran gato sin cola y sin ojos de un color verde oscuro, sobre su lomo se podía ver una persona, parecía una mujer, una parecida a la que antes las había atacado pero tenia un vestido color rojo con toques negros hasta los tobillos, su cabello era aún más rojo que su vestido, y sus ojos igualmente rojos, algo demoniacos.

- Vamos Neko- dijo la mujer sobre el monstruo- tenemos que encontrar los tesoros.

- ¡Alto ahí!- dijo Sailor Venus- no permitiremos que ataques nuestro planeta.

- Las Sailors Scouts- dijo maléficamente la mujer- Pensé que no intervendrían.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Sailor Mercury.

- Soy Kaji, la Ninfa del Fuego- dijo poniéndose de pie en el monstruo- Así que ya pueden irse.

- Claro que no- dijo Sailor ChibiMoon

- Si interfieren en esto tendré que destruirlas a ustedes-dijo Kaji con una voz malvada y aterradora.

- ¿Crees que podrás?- preguntó desafiante Sailor Mars

- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?- dijo Kaji saltando para enfrentarse a las Sailor y así empezó la batalla entre la ninfa y las inners.

Después de un tiempo las Inners yacían en el suelo derrotadas y la ninfa las miraba con una sonrisa en la cara

- Les dije que no podrían contra mí.

- Tienes razón- dijo una voz desde las sombras- Pero en este tiempo hemos podido observar algo.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó mirando a dos siluetas delante de ella.

- Soy la Sailor de la Destrucción, soy Sailor Saturn.

- Y yo la Sailor del Cambio, Sailor Plut

- ¿Y qué quieren¿qué les de una paliza como a sus amigas?

- En realidad hemos venido solo a destruir a tu pequeño amigo- dijo Sailor Plut mirando al monstruo que seguía buscando.

- ¿Y creen que se los voy a permitir ?

- Parece ser muy importante- preguntó sonriente Sailor Saturn.

- Veamos que tanto- dijo Plut preparándose para atacarlo, mientras que Saturn se enfrentaba a Kaji. El poder de Plut estaba a punto de alcanzar al monstruo cuando un cíclope se interpuso y logró deshacer el poder.

- ¡No puede ser!- esclamó Plut. Kaji logró esquivar un poder que Saturn le había lanzado, y corrió para reunirse con el cíclope y el monstruo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el cíclope a la ninfa.

- Si, gracias Ookii- dijo la ninfa- Éstas son más fuertes que las otras.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a tus hermanas?- pregunto Ookii.

- Porque tendría que hacerlo yo puedo sola con esto.

- Claro que puedes- dijo el cíclope con una sonrisa. La ninfa atacó de nuevo, esta vez con mayor poder que con las Inner, con golpes de fuego logró vencer a Plut y Saturn y cuando estaba por darles el golpe final, una tiara la detuvo.

- No te atrevas a hacerlo- dijo Sailor Moon a unos metros de ella con un tono de voz de mando.

- ¿Otra tonta queé viene a morir?- preguntó con una sonrisa maléfica Kaji, y se lanzó contra ella

- ¡Sailor Moon!- gritaron todas. Sailor Moon logró esquivar a la ninfa y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- Pagarás por haberme tocado- dijo Kaji mirándola desafiante. Sailor Moon sabía que al no estar transformada en Eternal, tendría una gran desventaja, pero a pesar de eso siguió peleando, con ayuda de su agilidad y de su tiara iba ganando cuando alguien más se unió a la pelea.

- No te metas en esto Ookii- dijo poniéndose de pie la ninfa.

- Ahora yo me haré cargo- la ninfa no pudo decir que no porque en ese mismo instante sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó al piso. Sailor Moon creyó que el cíclope sería más fácil de vencer, pero estaba equivocada, una vez que el cíclope la atrapó, no la soltó. La golpeaba contra el piso, la aplastaba con las manos, ella no soportaría más y sus amigas no podían ni moverse. Hasta que a Rini se le ocurrió una idea y sacó el broche con el Cristal de Plata.

- Rei trata de llamar la atención de ese sujeto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Rei, como respuesta Rini le enseñó el broche- De acuerdo- se puso de pie y se preparó para atacar- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!- el golpe dio en la espalda del cíclope, el cual la miró y fue directo hacia ella.

- ¡Serena!- gritó Rini y le lanzó el broche. Serena lo cogió pero no sabía si utilizarlo o no. Al ver a las chicas tan heridas y el monstruo que iba directo hacia ellas no lo pensó más.

- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon!- esta vez la transformación habia sido diferente. Sus alas antes blancas ahora eran totalmente negras, sus hombros de igual color incluso la luna en su frente tenia los bordes negros, el resto del traje era igual, pero su mirada se veía fría. Levantó su báculo y un poder salió directo al cíclope y lo destruyó.

- ¡No puede ser!- dijo la ninfa y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba el otro monstruo y luego ambos desaparecieron.

- ¿Serena?- preguntó Rini con miedo.

---------------------------

**Algenib**: Espero sea de su agrado (y realmente espero que mi hermana no me asasine por haber subido otro capítulo sin su consentimiento). Como siempre, se agradecen las críticas, sugerencias y regaños (pero no muy fuertes, por fa, )).

Hora de los agradecimientos (y pensaban que se me habían olvidado):

night : Se agradecen las porras!

CINTHY: Nosotros también esperamos actualizar seguido, pero hay ocasiones en que el universo se pone en nuestra contra y no nos deja, pero haremos circo, maroma y teatro para tener los capítulos rápido (así tenga que poner a mi hermana bajo amenaza de muerte,mmmm o mejor le escondo sus discos de Sailor Moon, lo que de resultado)

sailylaguardianadelosopalos: Muchas gracias, y sí, como pensamos hay una conspiración (wow, lo que hacen ocho años de Expedientes X, jeje)

meryinustar: Gracias, doblemente, porque también te aventaste el otro fic (mi corazoncito llora de alegría). Tan solo te puedo decir que todo puede pasar (jaja)

Kamy-Magic: Gracias por tus comentarios. Y también por la sugerencia, como ves ya hemos habilitado los reviews anónimos (para aquellos que nos quieran regañar y no quieran que les escribamos de vuelta... es broma).

Saigo-Ryu: Por último pero no menos importante, mi cuate Ryu (como me gusta ese nombre!), espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Y sigo esperando tus otras historias (más te vale poner la de Haruka y Michiru pronto porque me quede en ascuas!)

Gracias a todos y sigan leyendo! Hasta pronto (espero ºº)


	9. La Visión

* * *

**Starlet: **Hola! Aquí de nuevo yo, trayendo hasta ustedes otro capítulo de mi historia. Les pido una disculpa por adelantado, porque nos vamos a tardar un poco más en actualizar. Es que 'ALGUIEN' ha estado subiendo capítulos sin mi consentimiento, y a pesar de que ya llevaba algunos adelantados, se nos acaban las ideas (ya saben el típico bloqueo de escritor) y los capítulos terminados. Por lo que las próximas actualizaciones tardarán un poco. Pero les prometo forzar al máximo las neuronas que me quedan para cumplir con ustedes. Ah! otra cosa, Algenib estará ausente por ahora, ya que tiene algunos asuntillos que arreglar 

De pronto se oye un estruendo en otra habitación y llega Algenib corriendo.

**Algenib:** Pero como demonios se te ocurre encerrarme en el closet?

**Starlet:** Ah, ahora ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si sigues haciendo lo que no debes (jiji).

**Algenib**: Ya, ya, esta bien, no debí hacerlo. Pero a poco no estuvo interesante, verdad amigos lectores?

**Slarlet: **Bueno, ya, que disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

IX- La Visión

_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

_Con la colaboración de: Algenib_

Tardaron unos segundos antes de que alguien dijera algo. Sailor Moon las miraba con unos ojos negros, fríos, sin vida. De pronto las chicas sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, la frialdad de la mirada de su princesa las hizo sentir temor. Sin embargo, Sailor Moon cerró los ojos respiró profundamente y cuando volvió a abrirlos su mirada volvía a ser la de siempre, dulce y cálida, aún así se notaba el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

- ¡Perdónenme!- susurró, miró la luna que parecía ocultarse frente a sus ojos y desapareció. Nadie pudo detenerla ni decir algo.

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la ciudad, dos jóvenes se enfrentaban con valentía a unas sombras encapuchadas, quienes portaban máscaras que cubrían su rostro. Una de ellas blandía una espada amenazadoramente contra las guerreras.

- Pero que sorpresa. No imaginaba que fueran tan fuertes- se burló una de las sombras.  
- Pues ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no somos fáciles de vencer- respondió Uranus desafiante.  
- Eso está por verse Sailor Scout- dijo la otra sombra y lanzó un poder a una velocidad sorprendente. Sin embargo, Uranus lo esquivó, aunque no con facilidad.  
- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Sailor Neptune con seriedad.  
- Su peor pesadilla- contestó la sombra contra la que peleaba.

La batalla continuaba. Los poderes de las sombras y las Scouts eran casi iguales, y las jóvenes guerreras comenzaban a creer que sus adversarios aún guardaban sus mejores trucos.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Neptune. Uranus logró apartarse justo antes de que una gran bola de energía le diera de lleno.  
- Eso estuvo cerca. No podremos seguir así por mucho tiempo. Es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez- dijo Uranus y al instante su talismán apareció frente a ella.  
- Tienes razón- respondió Neptune convocando a su propio talismán.  
- ¡No les será tan fácil!- gritó una de las sombras corriendo directamente hacia Uranus.  
- ¡Espada de Urano, elimina!- exclamó la Sailor y un potente destello salió disparado hacia su enemigo.

El poder de Uranus dió de frente a su rival. Aunque la mayor fuerza del impacto lo recibió la espada de la sombra, este le arrancó la máscara, al tiempo que lo dejaba tendido en el suelo. Al levantarse, el rostro de un joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes quedó al descubierto. Uranus se quedó atónita.  
- ¡No puede ser!- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Mientras tanto, la otra sombra continuaba su lucha contra Sailor Neptune.  
- ¿Hasta cuando te darás por vencida niña?- se burló la sombra.  
- Nunca- respondió con firmeza la Sailor.  
- Bien, fue tu elección- dijo el hombre y atacó.  
- ¡Reflejo Submarino!  
- ¡NO¡DETENTE NEPTUNE!- gritó Uranus con desesperación.

Pero no pudo evitar que el más grande poder de la Sailor de las Profundidades Marinas saliera despedido con toda su furia hacia su contrincante. La sombra contraatacó, también lanzando un poderoso ataque.

Ambas energías chocaron, pero el poder de Neptune logró llegar a su destino, aunque no con su máxima fuerza. La sombra fue golpeada y su máscara fue destrozada.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó el hombre cayendo de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con la mano izquierda.  
- Neptune- dijo Uranus con un hilo de voz, mientras llegaba corriendo a su lado.

La sombra se incorporó poco a poco y miró a las Scouts fijamente. Neptune reconoció los cabellos azul marino y los ojos celestes del hombre  
- ¿Teich!- exclamó la joven sin dar crédito a lo que veía.  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el otro hombre. Neptune lo observó estupefacta.  
- Es... imposible... ¿Himmel?

Al escuchar su nombre, el joven la miró sorprendido, pues no sabía como las Sailor Scouts los conocían.

- Así que este es el poder de las Sailors Exteriores. Interesante- dijo Teich con una sonrisa vacía.  
- Sin embargo, nosotros aún les tenemos reservadas algunas sorpresas- agregó Himmel en tono burlón.  
- Es verdad. Por ahora nos despedimos, pero tengan cuidado Scouts, la verdadera guerra apenas comienza- dijo Teich dirigiéndoles una mirada fría, instantes después desaparecieron. Uranus y Neptune no se movieron ni dijeron nada por unos momentos.  
- ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Neptune con voz quebrada por la impresión.  
- No lo sé, pero debemos advertirles a las demás lo antes posible.

-----------

Seguían con la vista fija en el punto donde había estado su Princesa. Ninguna de ellas podía olvidar esa mirada, esos ojos, que por un instante inspiraron más temor que cualquier enemigo que hubieran enfrentado en el pasado.

Una a una se fueron levantando, aún sin salir de su asombro.

- Vaya, eso si fue escalofriante ¿no lo creen?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellas. Las Scouts se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una persona encapuchada, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara.  
- ¿Quién eres¿qué le has hecho a Serena?- gritó Sailor Mars angustiada.  
- Yo no le he hecho nada a su Princesa. Fueron ustedes al obligarla a utilizar ese cristal contaminado. En fin, no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí- respondió la sombra fijando su atención en una de las Sailors.  
- ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar Sailor Saturn. La sombra no respondió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellas.

Las Scouts, a pesar de su estado, se prepararon para la batalla. El hombre rió por la actitud de las jóvenes.  
- ¿Realmente creen poder enfrentarme en esas condiciones?  
- Nunca nos hemos rendido- contestó Sailor Jupiter.  
- Lo sé. Entonces ¡adelante!- gritó la sombra.

Se inició una intensa lucha entre el desconocido, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Saturn. Sin embargo, las Scouts se encontraban muy débiles por su anterior pelea y fueron derrotadas por el enemigo. Al ver a sus amigas heridas, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Plut se pusieron de pie, listas para combatir.  
- ¿También ustedes?  
- Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra Princesa y a este planeta- dijo Venus con firmeza.  
- Como digan, pero jamás podrán derrotarme en ese estado- respondió la sombra. Una nueva batalla comenzó y el resultado fue el mismo. El hombre, harto de la situación, decidió terminar con ellas de una buena vez- Ha llegado su fin.

Levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acumular energía, esta formó una esfera grisácea que crecía con rapidez. De pronto miró a las Scouts y dirigió su poder hacia ellas.

Todas estaban demasiado débiles para esquivar el ataque. Mars solo atinó a proteger a Sailor ChibiMoon. La esfera estaba cada vez más cerca, pero sorpresivamente se detuvo. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que no solo la esfera se había detenido, todo a su alrededor había quedado inmóvil.

- ¡No¿qué has hecho!- gritó Saturn mirando fijamente a Plut, quien sostenía su cetro Granate en lo alto.  
- Darles tiempo para escapar- respondió ella.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste sabiendo a lo que te arriesgabas?- preguntó Mercury angustiada.  
- Yo no importo, ustedes tienen que encontrar a la Princesa.  
- No es justo- dijo Jupiter cayendo de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Venus y Mars se quedaron en silencio, sin creer lo que veían.  
- Se acaba el tiempo. Váyanse- ordenó Plut.  
- No te abandonaré¡no voy a abandonarte!- exclamó Saturn llorando.  
- Hotaru...  
- Eso no me lo esperaba- se escuchó una voz masculina frente a ellas. Para asombro de las Scouts, la sombra podía moverse sin impedimento.  
- ¿Pero cómo..?  
- Tu poder no me afecta Scout. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que mueras, mi Señor me envió por tí.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Plut sorprendida. El hombre levantó su mano derecha y, con un movimiento de esta, deshizo el poder de Sailor Plut, quien cayó desmayada por el esfuerzo.  
- ¡Setsuna!- gritó Saturn cuando el hombre se acercaba a la Sailor del Tiempo.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- preguntó otra voz detrás de la sombra. Era otro hombre encapuchado, un poco más bajo que el primero, que apareció de la nada.  
- Esas niñas no han hecho más que molestar.  
- Entonces apresúrate, sabes bien que a él no le gusta esperar.

La primer sombra se inclinó y tomó en brazos a Sailor Plut.  
- ¡No¡Déjala!- gritó Saturn poniéndose de pie con algo de trabajo y blandiendo su báculo en dirección de los enemigos- ¡No permitiré que te la lleves!  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?- preguntó la segunda sombra.  
- Esto ¡Tumba del Silencio!- exclamó Saturn y un impresionante poder salió despedido con increíble fuerza contra sus adversarios.

La segunda sombra apareció una especie de lanza frente a sí para detener el ataque. El poder de Saturn se acercaba cada vez más y, al llegar justo frente al enemigo, se impactó contra algo. Era una especie de barrera, que consiguió disminuir la efectividad del ataque. Aún así, no fue suficiente y la sombra fue golpeada, cayendo de rodillas. Saturn se preparó para atacar nuevamente

- ¡Espera!- gritó una voz conocida.  
- Uranus, Neptune- dijo Saturn sorprendida.  
- No puedes atacarlos. No lo hagas- ordenó Neptune con desesperación y miedo en su voz.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Jupiter poniéndose de pie.

Frente a ellas el hombre que fue alcanzado por el poder, se levantaba con lentitud. La máscara había desaparecido, permitiendo a las Scouts ver su rostro, sus ojos oscuros y su cabello negro azabache.  
- ¡Dunkel!- exclamó Saturn impactada.

------------

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Mercury sin dar crédito.  
- Son los Centinelas- contestó Uranus- También nosotras nos hemos enfretado a ellos.  
- Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó a su vez Venus- ¿Es qué acaso se han unido al enemigo?  
- Dunkel, por favor explícame que sucede- suplicó Saturn.  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó el joven, de nuevo en pie, mirándola extrañado.  
- ¿No me recuerdas?- Saturn anuló su transformación y se acercó a él.  
- Hotaru ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?- preguntó Uranus alarmada.  
- ¿Recuerdas esto?- la chica sacó una medalla de entre sus ropas y se la mostró a Dunkel. Este la miró por unos segundos, pero luego se puso en posición de pelea.  
- No sé de que hablas. Jamás te había visto. Nos han ordenado acabar con ustedes y eso es lo que haré.  
- ¡No! Dunkel escucha...  
- Hotaru ¡quítate de en medio!- exclamó Jupiter lista para responder un posible ataque.  
- Es suficiente. Ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar. Pelearás con ellas en su momento- dijo la otra sombra que se retiraba con Plut.  
- ¡Setsuna!- gritó Neptune corriendo hacia el hombre, pero Dunkel la interceptó.  
- No interfieras- dijo Dunkel y lanzó un gran número de rayos negros en dirección de las Scouts, quienes apenas y pudieron esquivarlos.

Pero cuando el ataque cesó, Dunkel y la otra sombra ya habían desaparecido, al igual que Plut. Las guerreras se dejaron caer, derrotadas. No solo sufrían por la traición de sus amigos, sino por la perdida de Sailor Plut, su compañera, quien les daba ánimo y esperanza.

- Setsuna- murmuró Hotaru llorando inconsolablemente. Neptune se acercó y la abrazó, compartiendo su dolor.

Ninguna de las Scouts se atrevió a moverse, aún sumidas en su sufrimiento... y sus miedos.

Después de todo lo sucedido, y agobiada por ello, Rei se sentó frente el fuego sagrado, intentando averiguar todo lo que pudiera, acerca del paradero de Serena y Setsuna. Había algo que la inquietaba de sobremanera, pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento, se limitó a observar la llama y a concentrarse para obtener respuestas. Hasta que algo en el fuego apareció.

_Todas las sailors, menos Sailor Moon, estaban paradas frente a un hombre, a quien habia conocido hace poco, ya que las había atacado antes, estaban gravemente heridas, el hombre las veía con una mirada fría, con repulsión, luego de una sonrisa malvada les lanzó un poder que sin duda las mataría, en el estado en que estaban no podrían ni siquiera moverse, así que todas estaban preparándose para recibir el impacto que terminaría con sus vidas, pero éste no llego ya que alguien se interpuso; era Serena con su traje de princesa, utilizando un extraño cristal de color azul marino, con el cual creo un campo que detenia el ataque, pero que no aguantaria mucho ya que Serena parecia dejar su vida en mantener ese campo, sus ojos parecían vacios, pero en ellos aun se notaba una gran calidez. Haciendo acopio de toda la energía que le quedaba, logró decir claramente a las Sailors:_

_  
- ¡Sálvense!- el poder era muy fuerte para detenerlo, el campo desapareció por completo y dio de lleno a Serena, quien solo cayó de espaldas con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- ¡SERENA!- gritaron todas al unísono, mientras veían que el atacante se acercaba a ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, la cargaba cuidadosamente y murmuraba algo a su oido. Luego volteó a mirarlas con odio y les decia:  
- Es culpa suya, y por eso morirán- dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a ellas. De pronto sintieron un escalofrío y vieron muchas luces en dirección de ellas, eran diferentes tipos de poderes... y después nada._

* * *

**Algenib: **Aquí está el noveno capítulo. Debo decir que, hasta el momento, es el que más me ha gustado. 

**Starlet**: Tendrá que ver el que lo hayas escrito tú (¬¬u)

**Algenib**: Mmmm, quizás (jaja) No es que a partir de aquí comienza la verdadera batalla. Que pasará después, solo la autora puede contestarlo (porque, si bien yo colaboro con ella, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que su loca mente puede llegar a pensar, °°)

**Starlet**: Sí, sí, bueno en eso tienes razón. Quien sabe que más pueda pasar (con que no salgan más pegasitos con eso me conformo). espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Dudas, sugerencias, regaños, etc. dejen un review (en este caso si pueden insultar a Algenib, quien fue quien escribió el cap, jeje). Hasta luego.

**Algenib**: ¬¬, simpática. Bien, nos 'leemos' después!


	10. Guerreras de Cristal

**ALGENIB**: Hola! aquí reportandonos. Lamentamos la tardanza, pero aqui estamos de nuevo.

**STARLET**: Es que han pasado tantas cosas!

**ALGENIB**: Pero como no queremos aburrirlos, mejor pasemos a la historia.

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

X- Guerreras de Cristal

_Por__: Starlet-Moonlight_  


Rei no podía creer lo que había visto ¿Por qué no hicieron nada para ayudarla¿por qué en el momento que caía estaba sonriendo¿qué significa ese hombre para Serena? Era increíble, y sin embargo podría pasar, y eso en realidad le preocupaba, ya no tendrían una razón para luchar¿qué sucedería después¿acaso terminaría ahí?

- ¿Rei?- preguntó una voz temerosa desde la puerta.  
- Dime Rini- Rei no se atrevía a mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía, todo el miedo que le había causado esa visión invadiría a Rini también.  
- ¿Tú crees que ésto fue mi culpa?- la voz de Rini reflejabaa mucha tristeza  
- ¿Por qué piensas que fue tu culpa?  
- Porque yo le dí el Cristal de Plata a Serena, se transformó porque estábamos en peligro y Setsuna... ahora ellos la...- un leve sollozo ahogó sus últimas palabras.  
- Setsuna estará bien Rini, no te preocupes- dijo Rei, confiada.  
- ¿C-Cómo estás tan segura?  
- Ella es fuerte y muy inteligente sabrá que hacer y estoy segura que no se rendirá.   
- Y ¿Serena?- preguntó Rini preocupada  
- No lo sé- dijo Rei sinceramente- De lo único que estoy segura es que ella saldrá adelante, es más fuerte de lo que pensamos.  
- Es mi culpa, lo que le pasó a Serena es mi culpa... yo dije cosas horribles de ella y ahora piensa que me avergüenzo de ella- unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
- Ya basta de lamentarse- dijo Rei poniéndose de pie- Es mejor que intentemos descubrir algo que nos ayude a remediar la situación, hay que estar preparadas para todo y más ahora que sabemos que los Centinelas están del lado del enemigo- Rei parecía preocupada y melancólica. Salió de la habitación seguida por Rini.  
- Entonces ¿averiguaste algo?- preguntó Rini limpiándose las lágrimas.  
- Si, pero no nos será de utilidad.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Rei mostraba una sonrisa irónica

_- - - - - - - - -_

El Milenio de Plata. Un gran reino destruído hace ya mucho tiempo. Destruído por avaricia, por venganza, odio, celos. Quedaban solo ruinas de aquel majestuoso imperio, y esas ruinas ahora servirían de refugio por un tiempo¿cuánto, el suficiente.

- ¿Estás segura que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto?- preguntó una figura femenina vestida con una especie de toga romana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color verde fuerte, sus ojos igualmente verdes solo que más oscuros y su cabello verde como el pistache que le llegaba poco abajo de los hombros y sujetados en una media cola  
- Ésto es lo mejor, te lo aseguro- dijo una mujer que tenía un vestido igual al de la otra chica solo que era de color morado fuerte, sus ojos eran violetas igual que su cabello largo y lacio, un fleco cubría un poco sus ojos.  
- Eso espero- dijo una chica con un vestido igual al de las otras solo que rojo fuerte, sus ojos escarlatas, y sus cabellos rojos como el fuego sujetados en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un fleco que caía sobre sus ojos.  
- La princesa quiere vernos a todas en el salón principal- gritó desde la entrada del antigua palacio una chica con el mismo atuendo que las demás, esta vez naranja fuerte, sus ojos color miel y su cabello color melón que estaba sujetado en una cola y tambien tenía fleco.  
- ¡Si!- dijeron las demás y se dirijieron al lugar

_- - - - - - - - -_

- ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste Rei?- preguntó Amy impaciente.  
- En realidad nada que nos ayude a entender lo que ésta pasando, y ahora que Setsuna no está es aun más confuso- dijo Rei notando la ausencia de Hotaru.   
- Dinos que fue lo que viste- dijo Mina con voz débil.   
- Era una batalla, que para variar estabamos perdiendo- Rei no evitó sacar una sonrisa de impotencia- Cuando estábamos a punto de morir Serena se interponía y recibía el impacto por nosotras.  
- No puede ser- dijo Lita más para sí, derrumbándose derrotada en un sillón.   
- Eso no es todo, ese hombre se la llevaba como si fuera lo más natural y luego habían destellos y ya nada pasó.  
- ¿Qué crees que signifique esto?- preguntó Amy.  
- Creo que es nuestro final- dijo Rei sentándose por fin y viendo a Haruka tan pensativa- ¿Tú que piensas?  
- Yo pienso que como es posible que ustedes no la hayan detenido. Como fueron capaces de no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba estando tan cerca y que la hayan dejado ir.  
- ¡Haruka!- dijo Michiru, tratando de apaciguar a su compañera  
- No Michiru, quiero respuestas.  
- ¿Y que hay de ustedes?- preguntó Lita mirándola a los ojos- Ustedes debieron vigilarla, y en la batalla que tuvimos, cuando Serena se fue, ustedes no estaban ahí.  
- Por si no lo habías notado, cuando ustedes estaban peleando ¡nosotras nos enfrentamos a nuestros hermanos!  
- Entonces no nos puedes hechar toda la culpa de lo que ésta pasando- dijo Mina sin levantar la mirada del piso.  
- ¡No es momento para ésto!- gritó Rini. Considerando que sus futuros padres no estaban, ella tendría que servir de intermediaria entre Inners y Outers.  
- Rini tiene razón, hay que intentar encontrar una solución a todo esto- dijo Amy tranquilamente aún cuando por dentro se moría de miedo de que lo que dijo Rei fuera a ser cierto.  
- ¿Y Darien?- preguntó Haruka, más calmada, al notar su ausencia.  
- Trabajando- contestó Rini.

Haruka sonrió tristemente. Así que su príncipe no estaba ahí, tan siquiera para ayudar a salvar el mundo que era su responsabilidad; o por lo menos a la mujer que decía que amaba, un pensamiento extraño pasó por su mente _-' No la merece'-_

_- - - - - - - - - _

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una chica con vestido azul cielo, sus ojos eran azules al igual que su cabello largo que le llegaba a las rodillas, el cual tenía una partidura en un lado y hacía que una parte del cabello le tapara el ojo derecho.  
- Tengo que pedirles que vayan a la Tierra y se aseguren de que nada malo suceda mientras yo continuo investigando aquí- dijo una chica de ojos azules, largos cabellos rubios sujetados en dos coletas y que vestía un vestido blanco con toques dorados.  
- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que hagamos eso?- preguntó sonriendo una chica que llevaba la misma toga que las demás solo que color amarillo, era sumamente parecida a la princesa solo que llevaba el cabello suelto y era aún más claro, sus ojos eran azules y no llevaba un fleco.  
- No podemos dejarte sola- dijo la chica de verde.  
- No se preocupen por mí- dijo confiada Serena- Estaré bien.  
- Entonces será mejor que nos turnemos para venir y cuidarte- dijo la chica de rojo.  
- No necesito que me cuiden- repuso molesta Serena.  
- Entonces para hacerte compañía- dijo sonriente la de amarillo. Serena al ver sus sonrisa tambien sonrió.  
- Entonces tres de nosotras se quedaran y el resto se irá y mañana cambiamos ¿que les parece?- preguntó la chica de naranja, poniéndose de pie al igual que el resto de las presentes.  
- Parece una buena idea- dijo la chica de azul y al mirar que Serena parecía molesta, agregó mirándola- Es más rápido que entre muchas investiguen.  
- Tienes razón- aceptó Serena devolviéndole la mirada.  
- Entonces nosotras tres nos quedamos por el momento- dijo la chica de naranja señalando a la de azul y la de amarillo- Y ustedes van a la Tierra.  
- Si- asintieron el resto de las chicas y se marcharon.

_- - - - - - - - -_

- Parece que otra ninfa ha aparecido en Juuban- dijo Sailor Mercury revisando su computadora.  
- Entonces que esperamos- dijo Sailor Uranus antes de salir corriendo.  
- Talvez sea una mala idea- opinó Mars recordando lo que el fuego le había mostrado. Sin embargo, nadie le puso atención y siguieron a Uranus, así que ella tambien empezó a correr.  
- ¿Qué tan poderosa es, Mercury?- preguntó Jupiter mientras corría detrás de Uranus.  
- Parece que es igual de fuerte que las otras dos- contestó Mercury revisando los datos.  
- Eso me temí- murmuró Sailor Jupiter.

Al momento que llegaron a un parque cerca de la preparatoria vieron al mismo monstruo que parecía un enorme gato revisando algunas cosas y sentada en su lomo una mujer igual a las otras ninfas que habían enfrentado pero vestida de azul fuerte, su cabello negro con destellos azules y sus ojos de un color azul acero, que al igual que el metal eran fríos.

- Detente- gritó Uranus deteniéndose de golpe.  
- Otra vez las tontas Sailor Scouts- dijo la ninfa mirándola con frialdad- Mis hermanas me dijeron que no me preocupara, que son unas inútiles sin su princesa.  
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sailor Venus .  
- ¿Acaso quieres saber el nombre de tu verdugo niña?- preguntó bajando del lomo del animal- Porque si es así te lo dire. Soy Omizu la ninfa del agua- agregó la ninfa sonriendo siniestramente.  
- Mucho gusto- gritó Uranus mientras se lanzaba contra ella con su espada en la mano.  
- Veo que no te andas con rodeos Scout- dijo la ninfa sonriendo mientras esquivaba el golpe de Uranus.

La batalla entre la ninfa y las Sailors duró poco, la ninfa parecía saber perfectamente sus movimientos, la única que pudo hacerle un daño significativo fue Sailor Neptune. Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente para acabar con ella. Las Sailors no se daban por vencidas, seguían lanzando sus más poderosos ataques y la ninfa los esquivaba sin ningun problema.

- Ya me estoy aburriendo- dijo la ninfa mientras disolvía el ataque de Jupiter con sus manos- Y si esto es todo lo que tienen, será mejor que acabe con ustedes de una vez por todas- la ninfa levantó su mano izquierda en la cual se estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en la forma de una esfera de agua- preparense para morir- dijo Omizu lanzando su poder hacia las scouts con una sonrisa de superioridad. Sin embargo, nada pasó, el poder se había desvanecido delante de las chicas, sin hacerles ningun rasguño.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó temerosa la ninfa mirando hacia un edificio que había a su lado derecho. Las chicas tambien miraron hacia ese lugar y vieron a tres personas con capuchas de diferentes colores que les cubrían la cara. Las Sailors temieron que fueran los Centinelas hasta que escucharon una voz femenina.  
- Nos llaman las Guerreras de Cristal- dijo la chica con capucha roja saltando del edificio y poniéndose delante de las Sailor Scouts y las otras dos la siguieron.  
- ¿Acaso también quieres morir?- preguntó dudosa la ninfa.  
- En realidad hemos venido a eliminarte- dijo la chica de verde- Y por tu cara creo que sabes que podemos hacerlo con facilidad.  
- No sean ridículas- Omizu lanzó un poder hacia ellas, el cual no les causó daño alguno. Sabiendo que eran más poderosas de lo que podría enfrentar sola, se acercó al monstruo que tenía a sus espaldas, montó en él de un salto y desapareció no antes de advertir - Nos enfrentaremos en otra ocasión.  
- Parecía a punto de morir de un susto- dijo la chica de verde con un tono divertido en su voz.  
- ¿Están bien?- preguntó una chica con capucha morada dirijiendose a las Sailors  
- ¿Q- Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Sailor Venus intentando levantarse.  
- Ya nos presentamos, pueden llamarme Red Cristal- dijo la guerrera de rojo- Ellas son Green Cristal y Purple Cristal -dijo señalando a las otras dos- Hemos venido a ayudarlas.  
- ¿Y como sabemos que es cierto?- preguntó Sailor Mars- ¿Cómo estar seguras de que no vienen a eliminarnos?  
- Porque las acabamos de salvar- dijo Green Cristal. Ante sus palabras las chicas se sintieron derrotadas y ella lo notó, así que agregó- Yo en su lugar no me sentiría tan mal, es cierto que no pudieron con ella pero es porque de alguna forma ella hizo trampa- dijo cruzando los brazos.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Uranus desafiante.  
- A que los seres como las ninfas tienen ciertos trucos mágicos que les dan la ventaja en combate- explicó la Red Cristal- Es decir, cuando las ninfas se presentan en un lugar sin ninguna protección mágica, todo a su alrededor que no comparte su cualidad mágica, en este caso el control del agua, se debilita hasta tal punto de no lograr hacerles daño.   
- Eso explica el porque nos sentimos tan débiles y porque Neptune fue la única que logró herirla- dijo Mercury.  
- Ya tenemos que irnos- dijo la Purple Cristal.  
- Nos vemos- se despidió la Green Cristal- Cuidense- y luego desaparecieron entre los edificios.  
- Esto no me agrada- dijo Sailor Neptune mirándolas saltar de edificio en edificio. Las Sailors más pequeñas se mantenían en silencio, eran las más afectadas por lo que había pasado ya que no se habían recuperado de la pérdida de Serena y Setsuna.

* * *

**ALGENIB**: Bueno, agradeceriamos sus comentarios y sugerencias. Y tambien alguna que otra idea, que hoy en día estanun poco escasas. 

**STARLET**: Oye! Mmmm, pensandolo mejor, si IDEAS! por fa!

**ALGENIB**: Ya, ¬¬U, un enorme saludo a todos los lectores! Hasta la próxima.

** STARLET**: Hasta luego (pero si les sobra alguna idea ya saben ehhhh )


	11. Lied

* * *

UNA NUEVA BATALLA

XI- Lied

_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

_Corrección de estilo: Algenib (oigan eso también es trabajo no?)_

Las Sailors Scouts, luego de haber sido vencidas (de nuevo) estaban más desesperadas, el enemigo era sumamente fuerte, esas misteriosas guerreras que las habían ayudado, eran en realidad 'aliadas', o acaso era un truco para hacerlas confiar y acabar con ellas. 

Después de dos batallas en las que resultaron gravemente lastimadas, decidieron que lo mejor era descansar para recuperar energías y poder enfrentar algún enemigo si era necesario. Sin embargo, pocas pudieron descansar, algunas durmieron un poco, y otras ni siquiera pudieron cerrar los ojos. Las Inners se encontraban en el templo junto con Rini, habían pedido permiso para una 'piyamada', que en realidad no era tal. 

Amy, se había dado cuenta de algo extraño, las chicas que las habian ayudado parecían no tener vida. Las tres no desprendían ningún tipo de calor humano, parecía que no existían o simplemente que no eran humanas. Las había analizado con la computadora y pudo encontrar que tenían una fuente de energía en su pecho, al examinarlo más pudo darse cuenta que eran cristales de diferente color los que emanaban esa energía y que al parecer les mantenía con vida. 

- 'Guerreras de Cristal'- murmuró Amy, al darse cuenta del porque del nombre.   
- ¿Dijiste algo Amy?- preguntó Lita detrás de ella lo que hizo que la peliazul se sobresaltara.   
- ¡Lita!, eres tú- dijo Amy, y apenas y pudo normalizar los latidos de su corazón- ¿No puedes dormir?   
- Como tú- contestó la chica sentándose en una silla al lado derecho de Amy- ¿Encontraste algo?   
- No nada, solo estaba analizando a esas 'guerreras' que nos ayudaron.   
- ¿Y que encontraste?- preguntó Lita acercándose a la pantalla .   
- Parece que no son humanas, presentan una concentración de energía vital en su pecho, en una especie de cristal que me parece familiar.   
- ¿Que podrá ser?   
- No lo sé.   
- ¿Y tú que crees¿Son amigas o enemigas?   
- Sinceramente, hubo algo en ellas que me hizo confiar .   
- Yo sentí lo mismo.   
- Igual yo- dijo una voz desde la puerta- ¿Qué hacen aquí¿Por qué no están descansando?- preguntó la Sailor de Fuego.   
- No podía dormir y por eso vine a ver si podía averiguar algo- dijo Amy volteando a verla, ya que se encontraba de espaldas.   
- Yo tampoco podía dormir, iba a dar un paseo y noté que Amy estaba aquí y vine a hacerle compañía- añadió Lita. Rei sonrió.   
- Amy¿dijiste que tenían cristales de energía?   
- Si¿por qué?   
- En mi visión, Serena peleaba con un cristal azul, que obviamente no era el Cristal de Plata- explicó Rei.   
- ¿Y?- preguntó Lita   
- Hay la posibilidad de que hayas visto morir a alguien muy parecido a ella- contestó Amy, interpretando correctamente los comentarios de Rei.   
- Aunque no estoy segura de eso.   
- Pero eso explicaría porque no intentamos ayudarla.- dijo Amy esperanzada. 

- - - - - - - - - 

- ¿Están seguras de que quieren ir en este momento a la Tierra?- preguntó dudosa la princesa a sus guerreras.   
- Si princesa- dijo una pelinegra delante de ella haciendo una reverencia- Nuestro planeta esta reconstruido y usted esta a salvo.   
- ¿O acaso hay algo que nos impida ir, princesa?- preguntó una guerrera de cabellos cafés al lado derecho de la anterior.   
- ¿Es posible que algo malo vaya a pasarle a nuestro planeta y que ponga en peligro su seguridad?- preguntó preocupada la tercer guerrera al lado izquierdo de la primera.   
- Nada va a pasarle a nuestro planeta- aseguró la princesa- Solo quería estar segura de que querían hacerlo.   
- Lo estamos- dijeron al unisono las tres chicas.   
- De acuerdo, si quieren pueden partir mañana mismo   
- ¡Muchas gracias Princesa!- las Sailor Star Lights se fueron dejando a su princesa sumamente preocupada, ya que estaba consciente de lo que sucedía en la Tierra y lo mejor sería que no lo supieran aún, de lo contrario ellas habrían partido en ese mismo instante y pondrían poner en riesgo sus vidas.   
- Espero que todo salga bien- murmuró la princesa del Planeta de las Flores 

- - - - - - - - - 

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Darien al ver el estado de las Scouts, en una reunión urgente- No se ven nada bien, tal vez deberían descansar.   
- No hay tiempo para eso- dijo de mal humor Haruka- Debemos hallar la manera de encontrar a nuestra princesa y rescatar a Setsuna.   
- ¿Han encontrado algo que nos indique el paradero de alguna de ellas?- preguntó Michiru, aún sabiendo la respuesta.   
- Nada- dijo Mina mirando al suelo.   
- ¿No has visto nada en el espejo?- preguntó Rei.   
- Solo sombras, pero nada que nos de las respuestas necesarias.   
- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- gritó Lita poniéndose de pie.   
- ¡Chicas!- gritó Amy al detectar algo en la computadora- Una de esas ninfas está en el parque.   
- Vamos a obtener algunas respuestas- dijo Haruka saliendo de la habitación.   
- Eso espero- dijo Rei antes de salir también. 

- Las estaba esperando Scouts- dijo una ninfa idéntica a las demás pero vestida de color café oscuro, sus cabellos y ojos eran de un café más claro. En esta ocasión el monstruo no estaba y ella parecía más aterradora que las demás- Mis hermanas ya se han divertido con ustedes y ahora es mi turno.   
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sailor Jupiter.   
- Mi nombre es Tani- dijo con una sonrisa malvada y unos ojos fríos- La ninfa de la tierra.   
- Parece que en esta ocasión, ninguna de nosotras tendrá alguna ventaja.   
- Cuando nos enfrentamos a Kaji- dijo Mars- Sailor Moon peleó contra ella sin usar ningún poder, sino con agilidad y fuerza, entonces...   
- Son débiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo- terminó de decir Mercury.   
- Entonces yo me encargo- dijo Sailor Uranus y salió corriendo en contra de la ninfa, quien ya se encontraba preparada para la batalla. 

Sin embargo, la batalla no transcurrió como lo habían planeado. Al principio Sailor Uranus llevaba ventaja, pero la ninfa se defendía usando la tierra como escudo, así la Sailor del Viento iba perdiendo fuerza, mientras la ninfa se recuperaba de los golpes físicos que habían recibido. 

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ayudarla?- preguntó Sailor Jupiter.   
- Hay que encontrar su punto débil- contestó Sailor Mercury.   
- Hazlo rápido- pidió Sailor Neptune.   
- Hago lo que puedo.   
- Neptune, Jupiter y yo vamos a ayudarle- dijo Sailor Venus- y cuando tengan el punto débil, la atacan ¿de acuerdo?   
- De acuerdo- le dijo la Sailor del Fuego.   
- Yo también voy -dijo Tuxedo Mask- Sailor ChibiMoon, tú quedate aquí y Sailor Saturn cuídala- dijo mirando a la Sailor de la Destrucción. 

Con la ayuda de Neptune, Jupiter, Venus y Tuxedo Mask la ninfa se encontraba en gran desventaja, ya que usaban su velocidad para distraerla mientras alguien más la atacaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por golpearla todos juntos, la ninfa se enfureció y la tierra empezó a abrirse debajo de las Sailors y Tuxedo Mask, y cuando estaban por caer, la tierra se cerró atrapándolos a todos. 

- ¡Tuxedo Mask¡Chicas!- gritó Sailor Chibi Moon.   
- Mercury, aún no encuentras nada- preguntó impaciente Sailor Mars.   
- No, al pareciera que no tiene punto débil.   
- ¿Qué?- de prontó la tierra se abrió debajo de las Sailors que quedaban, encerrándolas al igual que a las demás.   
- No pueden hacer nada en contra de nosotras, Sailor tontas- dijo la ninfa con frialdad, mientras reía de manera estridente. 

Una luz la cegó por un momento, y cuando pudo abrir los ojos vió a las Sailors delante de ella, tiradas en el suelo, cansadas por el esfuerzo que habían hecho intentando salir. 

- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó la ninfa sorprendida.   
- Tu hermana no te habló de nosotras- dijo una voz detrás de las Sailors.   
- Demonios- murmuró Tani.   
- Exacto- dijo la Green Cristal poniéndose delante de ella y golpeándola en el estómago. Tani ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. 

Las demás guerreras se encontraban aún detras de las Sailors, y la guerrera verde se estaba encargando de la ninfa, la cual no podía ni defenderse, después de unos minutos de golpes la ninfa cayó derrotada al suelo. 

- Parece que hay que terminar con esto- dijo Red Cristal. 

Se puso delante de la ninfa y las demás guerreras a sus lados, en sus manos se encontraban unos cristales que en ese momento brillaban preparándose para atacar y destruir. Pero no lograron hacerle nada ya que una especie de poder las impulsó hacia atrás, y las hizo estrellarse en unos árboles. 

- Las he estado buscando- dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, aún a pesar de ser ondulados, un fleco le tapaba sus ojos negros y tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba a los tobillos   
- ¡Lied!- exclamó Purple Cristal.   
- La misma- dijo con una sonrisa fría   
- ¿Por qué nos atacaste?- preguntó la guerrera de verde   
- Porque quiero acabar con ustedes- respondió sacando un cristal teñido de negro.   
- ¡El Cristal de Plata!- gritó la Red Cristal, las Sailors lo miraron y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad, pero ¿que hacía con él¿quién era ella¿qué le pasó al cristal de Plata ... y a Serena?   
- Se ve hermoso de negro¿no lo creen?   
- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- preguntó sin temor la Green Cristal.   
- Destruirlas, por supuesto- dijo Lied con naturalidad. Iba a atacarlas pero una voz se lo impidió   
- ¿Qué demonios haces con el Cristal de Plata?   
- Leben- Lied sonrió- Que gusto que estes aquí¿acaso no me reconoces?- dijo en tono de burla- Tú fuiste el de la idea.   
- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Leben- ¿qué hiciste?   
- Eso ya no importa, tú querías que gobernaramos juntos¿no es cierto?   
- Tú no eres ella- dijo Leben molesto.   
- Has herido mis sentimientos- dijo Leid mientras ponía su mano en el pecho y fingía que le habían lastimado esas palabras- Si los tuviera- lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.   
- ¿Qué quieres?   
- Ya te lo dije, quiero gobernar contigo.   
- ¿Y por qué debería creerte?   
- Porque te traje esto- dijo levantando el Cristal de Plata a nivel de sus ojos.   
- ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó Leben.   
- Esta bien, no te preocupes- contestó Lied fastidiada- ¿Sabes? entre más fuerte me haga yo, más rápido tendrás a tu princesita a tu lado- Leben dudó por unos momentos y después sonrió.   
- En ese caso, bienvenida- dijo Leben mientras estiraba su mano para estrechar la de Lied. Lied tomó la mano de Leben y en ese momento desaparecieron junto con la ninfa. 

Las chicas se empezaron a levantar, y las guerreras se acercaron a ver como estaban sin preocuparse por ellas mismas, ya que no habían sufrido absolutamente ningún daño. 

- Creí que como 'Guerreras de Cristal' se romperían al golpearlas- dijo Uranus cansada, se veía mal, no solo por los golpes, si no por el hecho de haber sido derrotada, de nuevo, y encontrar a esa mujer con el cristal que debería tener su princesa, no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.   
- Podría pensarse eso- respondió la guerrera de verde dándole una mano para ayudar a levantarse.   
- ¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Venus aún sentada en el piso.   
- Era una de nosotras- contestó la guerrera de rojo desviando la cabeza a un lado.   
- ¿Qué hacía con el Cristal de Plata?- preguntó Sailor Mars.   
- No lo sé- respondió Red Cristal sin girar la cabeza hacia ella.   
- ¿Y Serena?- preguntó Sailor ChibiMoon- ¿Cómo estará Serena?   
- Ella está bien- aseguró Purple Cristal con suavidad- No te preocupes.   
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- la guerrera miró a la pequeña Sailor, aunque ella no pudo ver sus ojos.   
- Confía en mí- Sailor ChibiMoon asintió, confiando, por alguna extraña razón, en que lo que decía era cierto.   
- ¿Y qué le pasó al Cristal?- preguntó Tuxedo Mask.   
- Está lleno de oscuridad- contestó la chica de verde- y ahora Lied está con ellos.   
- Lo que me recuerda- dijo la guerrera de rojo, sacando un cristal de color escarlata, el cual después de brillar un poco mientras levitaba, regresó a las manos de la chica- ¡Listo!

* * *


	12. El Regreso de las Luces

  
**Algenib:** Hola! Lamentamos mucho la tardanza en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero entre la escuela y el trabajo no hemos tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Esperamos que nos disculpen y que estos capítulos sean de su agrado. Ya saben regaños, sugerencias y cosas por el estilo, dejenos un review.

* * *

UNA NUEVA BATALLA 

XII- El regreso de las luces

_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

_Corrección de estilo: Algenib_

Después de todo lo ocurrido, batalla perdida tras batalla perdida, de la pérdida de la princesa y Sailor Plut, del enfrentamiento con los Centinelas, que no recordaban su pasado con ellas, y ahora que esa tal Lied se había unido al enemigo llevándose al Cristal de Plata; tenían que estudiar todos los movimientos del enemigo en lugar de atacarlos sin conocerlos, hacer planes para poder atacar o defenderse, además era imprescindible descubrir quienes eran esas guerreras que las ayudaban.   
- Deberiamos descansar un rato- dijo Mina harta de no idear un buen plan de batalla.   
- No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Haruka mirándola.   
- Pero asi no podemos hacer nada, más que idear en planes tontos- se quejó Lita.   
- Tenemos que dormir para poder pensar mejor- dijo Amy, mientras se estiraba.   
- Si Haruka, ellas tienen razón- le dijo Michiru quien se veía sumamente cansada, a pesar de no mostrar los daños de las batallas, ni un solo golpe o moretón, gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña Sailor de la Destrucción, quien en ese momento dormía un poco junto con Rini por orden de la Sailor del Viento. Rei en ese momento estaba encerrada en el cuarto del fuego sagrado   
- De acuerdo- dijo Haruka cansada- Nos veremos mañana a las 10 aquí mismo- Haruka fue por Hotaru y se la llevó en los brazos, seguida por Michiru.   
- Entonces descansemos un poco- dijo Mina levantándose para salir.   
- Mañana será otro día- Lita también se levantó y al darse cuenta de que Amy no hacía lo mismo, la miró- ¿No vienes?   
- Voy a quedarme un rato más.   
- ¿Rini se va a quedar aqui?- preguntó Mina desde la puerta.   
- No lo sé- respondió Amy- talvez lo mejor es que vaya a su casa.   
- De acuerdo, nos despides de Rei- Lita tomó en brazos a Rini para llevarla a su casa.   
- Nos vemos chicas- se despidió Amy. 

- ¿Y las demás?- le preguntó Rei a Amy al verla sola en la habitación.   
- Se fueron a descansar.   
- Talvez es lo mejor- dijo Rei sentándose a un lado de Amy- ¿Y Rini?   
- Lita se la llevó.   
- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Rei al notar su mirada triste   
- Nada.   
- Amy, sé que te ocurre algo, no puedes mentirme.   
- Es solo que... me siento inútil.   
- ¿Por qué dices eso?   
- No he podido averiguar nada del enemigo, mis planes ya no funcionan y no logro encontrar a Serena o a Setsuna, y...   
- ¿Y?- preguntó Rei impaciente.   
- Esas chicas que nos ayudaron me parecen conocidas, pero no logro saber quienes son, los cristales estoy segura que los he visto pero no recuerdo de donde.   
- Te estás presionando demasiado.   
- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Amy   
- Estoy segura, lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar, ya verás como mañana podremos descubrir algo que nos ayude a averiguar todo lo que esta pasando.   
- Eso espero- dijo no muy convencida Amy- Oye Rei.   
- ¿Si?   
- Aún no has visto nada en el fuego sagrado.   
- Sólo la misma visión donde muere Serena.   
- ¿Crees que en realidad vaya a ocurrir?- preguntó Amy preocupada.   
- Me temo que si- Rei bajó la mirada- Pero no lo permitiré.   
- Ninguna lo hará- ambas sonrieron.   
- Hay algo más¿no es cierto?   
- Tengo miedo.   
- Todas lo tenemos.   
- Lo sé. 

- - - - - - - - - 

Lita había llevado a Rini a su casa, temiendo que mamá Ikuko le preguntara por Serena, sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Al tocar la puerta la recibió una mujer alegre, despreocupada, lo cual en ese momento la desconcertó . 

- Buenas noches sra. Tsukino, solo he venido a traer a Rini.   
- Muchas gracias, podrías llevarla a su habitación, no quisiera despertarla.   
- No hay problema- contestó Lita. Algo dentro de su interior le decía que no dijera nada de Serena pero aún así lo hizo- Acerca de Serena, yo quería decirle que...   
- No te preocupes, ya sé que se fue a un campamento sin avisarme, pero ya me va a escuchar cuando regrese. De todas formas muchas gracias por cuidar de Rini y traerla aquí.   
- Fue un placer. 

Lita llevó a Rini a su habitación preguntándose que había sido todo aquello¿por qué habría dicho eso?, luego miró a la niña pelirosa que estaba en su cama y algo se le vino a la mente. 

- Lo mas seguro es que ella haya hecho eso, después de todo no quería verla sufrir- se acerco a su oído y en un susurró le dijo- Eres muy lista- inconscientemente Rini sonrió. 

Esa noche sería muy dificil para Rini. Un sueño la haría despedirse de todo antes de lo planeado, sin embargo, sería reconfortante para ella en esos momentos tan poco alentadores. 

_- Rini- susurró una voz. Al abrir los ojos vió que ya no se encontraba en la habitación, en la que momentos antes había estado durmiendo, era una especie de jardín, a lo lejos se podía ver claramente la Tierra, y a su derecha estaba un hermoso palacio cubierto por una resplandesciente luz que la llamaba - Rini- volvió a decir la voz entre la luz, pero esta vez mas fuerte y claro.   
- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al la voz intentando seguirla.   
- Acércate- dijo la voz más cerca de ella. Rini pudo ver por fin de quien se trataba.   
- ¿Serena?   
- Hola Rini- dijo una Serena vestida con su vestido de princesa, sentada entre unas hermosas flores que parecían cobrar vida al contacto de la rubia- Siéntate, por favor- dijo señalando un lugar a su lado derecho, mientras una sonrisa enmarcaba su cara.   
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Rini tomando asiento a su lado, y notando que ella tambien vestía su vestido de princesa.   
- Quiero pedirte algo- dijo Serena muy seria y preocupada, algo sumamente raro en ella.   
- ¿Qué sucede?   
- ¿Sabes que nuestro nuevo enemigo es mucho más poderoso de lo que han sido otros?   
- Lo supuse, pero eso que tiene que ver con que estemos aquí.   
- Les dije a las chicas que no se entrometieran en esta batalla, pero no me hicieron caso.   
- Pero ellas tienen que cumplir con su deber de Sailor Scout, al igual que nosotras.   
- Sí, pero ellas no debieron involucrarse en esto, es mi batalla solamente, no la suya, y por eso pueden morir.   
- Eso no ocurrirá.   
- Claro que no ocurrirá, no lo permitiré- Serena miraba fijamente la Tierra- por eso quiero pedirte algo muy dificil para todos.   
- ¿Qué es?- preguntó temerosa Rini.   
- Que regreses al futuro.   
- ¿Qué?, pero ¿por qué?   
- Tengo un plan muy complicado, y podría ser que alguien salga dañado- de pronto brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos azules- Y jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara.   
- ¡Serena!- la pequeña niña se avalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por la mejillas- ¡Pérdoname!- suplicó la niña sin mirarla a los ojos- Te dije cosas que no eran ciertas.   
- No te preocupes Rini, yo se que lo que dijiste no era lo que sentías- le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo- Por eso necesito que me ayudes y hagas lo que te pedí.   
- Yo... no quiero dejarte sola.   
- Solo será esta vez, lo prometo- hizo que la mirara a los ojos- Cuando todo esto termine yo misma iré por ti, de acuerdo.   
- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Rini mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.   
- Muy en serio- dijo Serena limpiando sus lágrimas.   
- Entonces lo haré y te estaré esperando- Serena sonrió._

Abrió los ojos y estaba en su habitación, una sensación de vacío inundó su corazón, mientras se sentía más sola de lo que nunca había estado 

- ¡Serena!- exclamó abrazando fuertemente su almohada. 

- - - - - - - - - 

En alguna parte del universo tres estrellas fugaces viajaban hacia un planeta azul, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, una de ellas se desvió hacia la Luna, las otras dos la siguieron sin comprender.   
- ¿Qué sucede Fighter?- cuestionó Healer.   
- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Maker.   
- No sienten que alguien esta aquí- las demás miraron alrededor pero no vieron a nadie.   
- No se de que hablas- dijo Healer, mientras caminaba hacía lo que parecían ruinas- Aquí no hay nadie- se iba a sentar en una de esas ruinas pero un poder dirigido a ella la hizo alejarse y ponerse en posición de defensa al igual que las otras.   
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Sailor Fighter.   
- Responde- exigió Sailor Healer. Una chica con una túnica de color naranja, salió de entre las sombras dispuesta a atacar de nuevo si era necesario.   
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó la chica- ¿Qué hacen aquí?   
- Sailor Stars Lights- gritó una segunda chica de túnica amarilla, mientras caminaba hacia ellas, seguida por una de túnica azul.   
- ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica de naranja.   
- Vengan- la chica de amarillo tomó el brazo de Fighter y se la llevó hacia la entrada de lo que antes había sido un gran palacio- A ella le encantará verlas.   
- ¿A ella?- preguntó Fighter sin obtener respuesta.   
- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó la chica de naranja a la chica de azul, la cual como respuesta solo encogió los hombros. 

- ¡Serena!- gritó la chica de amarillo, al entrar en una gran habitación llena de estantes con libros- Mira quienes nos visitan.   
- ¿Qué?- una chica de cabellos dorados sentada en una silla detras de un gran escritorio cubierto de libros la miró, pero en el momento que vio a quien se referia no pudo evitar sonreir   
- ¿Bombón?- preguntó la Sailor de cabellos negros- ¿Eres tú?- la persona que en ese momento estaba parada enfrente de ellas no parecía la misma niña tonta que habían conocido hace tiempo. Ahora se veía cierta madurez en sus ojos, mezclada con temor y cansancio, sin embargo les faltaba algo, se veían vacíos, no estaba esa ternura e inocencia que la hacia unica   
- Sailor Stars Lights, que gusto verlas de nuevo- de pronto se le borró la sonrisa, al recordar lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra- No devieron haber venido.   
- ¿Por qué?¿Qué sucede?   
- Tenemos un nuevo enemigo- dijo Serena volviendo a sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio.   
- ¿Y las chicas?- preguntó Maker con preocupación.   
- Estan bien, están en la Tierra.   
- ¿Saben que estás aqui?- preguntó Healer.   
- No, y no deben saberlo.   
- Quiero ayudarte- dijo inmediatamente Fighter.   
- Eso no será posible- dijo Serena seriamente- Esta es solo mi batalla y nadie más puede interferir en ella.   
- Pero...- Fighter fue interrumpida   
- Si quieren ayudarme, podrían ir con ellas- señaló a las tres chicas de túnica- y asegurarse que las demás esten a salvo, mientras yo termino aquí.   
- ¿Qué haces en una biblioteca?- preguntó Maker   
- Investigo. El enemigo es muy poderoso, pero como todos debe tener un punto debil- Serena esbozó una leve sonrisa.   
- Podemos ayudarte, asi terminarás más rápido- Serena acercó un libro a las manos de Fighter, la cual lo tomó y al abrirlo notó que no había nada escrito.   
- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó confundida   
- ¿No ves nada?- pregunto la rubia, Fighter negó con la cabeza- Ese es el punto, por alguna razón, nadie más que yo puede leer esos libros.   
- ¡Que extraño!- exclamó Maker. Healer no dejaba de mirar a la chica de naranja .   
- Tal vez lo mejor es que partan ahora mismo a la Tierra, las demás deben estar esperandolas- dijo Serena mirando a la chica de túnica azul, la cual asintió- Si tienen alguna pregunta ellas podrán responderla.   
- Yo tengo un par de preguntas- dijo Healer- Primero¿quiénes son ellas?   
- Que tonta, olvidé presentarlas, ellas son las Warrior Cristal o Guerreras de Cristal, ella es Yellow Cristal- dijo señalando a la chica sentada en su escritorio, la cual solo sonrió- ella es Orange Cristal- dijo señalando a la chica de naranja, la cual no hizo ni un solo movimiento- y ella es SkyBlue Cristal- dijo señalando a la última chica de túnica azul, la cual asintió con la cabeza.   
- Y segundo ¿por qué demonios intentaron matarnos?- preguntó fuera de sí.   
- ¡Healer!- exclamó Maker, pidiendo con la mirada que se tranquilizara.   
- ¿Eso hicieron?- preguntó divertida mirando a la chica de naranja.   
- Creí que eran intrusas- dijo la Orange Cristal sin remordimiento.   
- Pudiste preguntar- dijo indignada Healer.   
- Además de que estaba haciendo algo indebido- repuso la guerrera de cristal.   
- Lo único que estaba haciendo era caminar.   
- Te ibas a sentar... - dijo la guerrera alzando la voz.   
- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó Healer sin entender.   
- En las ruinas frente al palacio...- dijo la chica con un tono de triunfo en la voz, mirando a Serena, la cual desvió la mirada.   
- ¿Por qué son tan importantes?   
- Porque es la tumba de mi madre- dijo Serena sin mirarla.   
- ¿Queé?- preguntó desconcertada.   
- Lo que oiste.   
- Lo siento- se disculpó la Sailor- No lo sabía.   
- No te preocupes- Serena se levantó de su silla- Será mejor que se vayan ya, es posible que otro monstruo ataque.   
- De acuerdo- dijeron todas y luego se marcharon dejando sola a Serena en esa amplia habitación; aunque una de ellas había sido prácticamente arrastrada para que abandonara el lugar.

* * *


	13. Unas nuevas y extrañas amigas

**ALGENIB**: Ups! Realmente sentimos mucho la tardanza. El trabajo ha estado pesadisimo y en el poco tiempo libre que tengo apenas y logro descansar.   
**STARLET**: Oye! Y yo que? La escuela ha estado terrible con tareas, examenes y toda clase de locuras!!   
**ALGENIB**: Esta bien, esta bien, tu también has tenido una semana de locura. Pero en fin, aquí estamos de vuelta con dos capítulos más.   
**STARLET**: Esperamos les gusten porque hemos estado algo tristes por los pocos reviews que recibimos (buaaaaaaa!!!!)   
**ALGENIB**: (--!) Mmmmm, mejor vayamos a la historia.   
**STARLET**: Buaaaaaa.

* * *

UNA NUEVA BATALLA 

XIII- Unas nuevas y extrañas amigas

_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

_Corrección de estilo: Algenib_

10:00 am en punto. Las Sailor Scouts se encontraban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa, como habían acordado la noche anterior. Algunas se encontraban descansadas, excepto una que otra que no pudo conciliar el sueño, como Rei, que se había quedado hasta altas horas de la noche mirando el fuego sagrado, o Amy que seguía pensando en todo lo que había platicado con Rei, después de todo ella tenía razón, se estaba exigiendo demasiado. Además de la Sailor del Viento, que no podía ni siquiera pensar en la idea de dormir, sin saber en donde estaba su Princesa o su amiga, y el hecho de haber pelado con su propio hermano y haberle hecho daño, la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma. Hotaru, que seguía preocupada por Setsuna y además se sentía culpable por no haber protegido a su princesa, sin olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Dunkel; y Rini que después del sueño que tuvo en donde aparecía Serena pidiéndole que regresara al futuro -a lo cual habia accedido- se había quedado despierta pensando en como se lo iba a decir a las chicas. Sin embargo, ella no estaba en la reunión. 

Para variar en esos dias, Darien no se había presentado, alegando que tenía que trabajar, y que después se pondría al corriente de lo que ocurría, como si fuera solo una clase de la universidad, y no el futuro de su planeta, y de la mujer que decía amar, así como de él mismo y el resto de la humanidad. 

- ¿Han pensado algo bueno?- preguntó irritada la Sailor de los Vientos.   
- ¿Bueno?- preguntó Mina- A decir verdad se me ocurrió que talvez debemos colaborar más entre nosotras, no pasarnos la bolita de quien ha tenido la culpa de lo que ocurre.   
- ¿Qué intentas decir?- preguntó Haruka alzando la voz.   
- Que en vez de estarnos molestando preguntando¿han encontrado algo¿han pensado en algo bueno?, podrías ayudarnos a pensar.   
- ¿Y qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- gritó Haruka en verdad molesta por el comentario.   
- No lo sé, tú dime- dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos.   
- No es momento de pelear- dijo Michiru.   
- Es verdad- intervino Amy- Debemos investigar e idear algo antes de que el enemigo vuelva a atacar- agregó bajando la mirada, realmente se veía cansada.   
- De acuerdo- Haruka ni siquiera miró a Mina. A pesar de todo, tenía razón, solamente había estado dando órdenes, y diciéndose a si misma que ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado.   
- ¿Y Rini?- preguntó Lita al notar su ausencia.   
- Acaba de llamar, ya viene para acá- respondió Mina- Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos.   
- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Michiru.   
- No a querido hablar con nadie, excepto con Rei, pero ella no dice nada- respondio Amy.   
- Debe estar sufriendo mucho- reflexionó Haruka.   
- Y no es la única- finalizó Lita. 

- - - - - - - - - 

- ¡Vamos a salir!- gritó una chica de cabellos color melón, vestida con un pantalón naranja, sandalias y blusa blanca, con una rosa del mismo tono de su cabello estampada, desde la puerta de un departamento.   
- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó un chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta, que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura.   
- A caminar- respondió una chica de largos cabellos color azul cielo, que vestía con una falda blanca, una blusa azul claro, con cuello y sin mangas, y unas sandalias azules, junto a la puerta- No podemos estar encerradas sin hacer nada- añadió.   
- De acuerdo- aceptó un chico alto de largos cabellos cafés- Que les parece si nos vemos en la cafetería que está cerca del parque dentro de una hora.   
- Bien, entonces nos vemos- aceptó una chica de cabello amarillo claro, vestida con un pescador blanco, una blusa de tirantes de un color amarillo claro y unas sandalias del mismo tono, con una gran sonrisa saliendo detrás de las otras dos.   
- No logro apartar de mi cabeza que esa Liebe, se parece demasiado a Bombón- dijo Seiya desde un sillón de la sala.   
- Tienes razón, son idénticas y a veces actúan igual- dijo Yaten mientras se sentaba a su lado.   
- Si no las hubiera visto juntas pensaría que son la misma persona.   
- Me preguntó de donde vendrán- reflexionó Taiki parado junto al sillón, cruzando los brazos. 

Rini iba caminando rumbo al Templo Hikawa, cuando al girar a la derecha vió a una chica idéntica a Serena, quien la miró y sonrió, se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino. Corrió para alcanzarla, pero no la encontró, la buscó en el parque y a sus alrededores, pero no había rastros de ella, se sentó en una banca a pensar. 

- Es imposible que sea Serena- pensó- Ella me dijo que tenía que irme para llevar a cabo su plan, aunque talvez haya venido a empezar con él antes de que me vaya. Pero acasó no me vió, estoy segura que lo hizo, hasta me sonrió. Aunque talvez no haya sido ella. 

- ¡Liebe!- escuchó que gritaba una chica de cabello color melón.   
- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó una chica rubia.   
- ¡Es ella! Pero su nombre es Liebe. Entonces me equivoqué no era Serena- pensó decepcionada Rini- Como es posible que las confundiera, se supone que Serena será mi mamá debería conocerla bien- se reprendió.   
- Ya es hora, los chicos deben estar esperandonos   
- ¡Ya voy!- gritó la rubia mientras corría para alcanzarlas.   
- ¿A dónde iran?- se preguntó Rini, mientras se levantaba para seguirlas. Iba tras ellas lo más disimuladamente que podía, para que no se dieran cuenta de que las seguía. 

Mientras en un departamento, tres chicos sacaban sus propias conclusiones acerca del origen de sus nuevas 'amigas'.   
- Talvez son nuevas guerreras, como las Sailor Scouts- sugirió Yaten.   
- No lo creo, se fijaron que el resplandor que tenían era idéntico entre ellas- dijo Taiki, agitando la mano para descartar esa idea.   
- Sí, pero esa Liebe, tiene un resplandor mayor que las otras, además de que se parece mucho al de Bombón- reflexionó Seiya.   
- Serena dijo que les preguntaramos todo lo que quisieramos- señaló Taiki.   
- Deberiamos hacerlo- sugirió Yaten.   
- Ya es hora de reunirnos con ellas- dijo Taiki consultando su reloj- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos para preguntarles? 

En el templo Hikawa las chicas estaban preocupadas por Rini, ya que les había dicho que tenía algo importante que informarles, y aún no llegaba. Después de hablarle a la mamá de Serena, quien les dijo que habia salido desde hacía más de 1 hora, salieron a buscarla. 

- Chicas ya la encontré- dijo Amy por el comunicador- Está cerca del parque número 10.   
- Vamos para allá- dijeron el resto de la Inners, quienes estaban buscándola. 

- - - - - - - - - 

- ¿Se han dado cuenta de que una niña nos está siguiendo?- preguntó una chica de largos cabellos color cielo.   
- Sí, me pregunto quien será, y que es lo que quiere- dijo una chica de cabello melón.   
- No se preocupen, es Rini, talvez quiere saber porque me parezco tanto a Serena- les dijo una chica rubia.   
- No se te vaya a ocurrir decirselo- le dijo la chica de cabellos melón.   
- Claro que no, no soy tan tonta.   
- Si tú lo dices.   
- ¡Oye!   
- No le hagas caso- dijo la chica de cabellos azules.   
- Lo sé, a palabras necias...   
- Tienes razón ¿para qué escucharte?- dijo la de cabellos melón.   
- ¿Por qué no invitamos a la niña a comer algo?- preguntó la rubia, haciendo como que no había escuchado- Creo que necesita despejarse.   
- Es buena idea- aceptó la peliazul- Además nos serviría para escaparnos del interrogatorio.   
- ¿Qué interrogatorio?- preguntó la de cabello melón.   
- Serena les dijo a los chicos que nos preguntaran lo que quisieran saber, y creo que son demasiadas dudas.   
- Es cierto, podríamos safarnos de eso por esta vez.   
- Entonces¡invitémosla!- exclamó la rubia con entusiasmo.   
- Espera a que lleguen los chicos, recuerda que no traemos dinero.   
- Hay que entrar para esperarlos, lo más probable es que esa niña entre tras nosotras- dijo la peliazul.   
- Bueno, talvez podriamos pedir algo y decir que los chicos pagarán después. 

Cuando iban a entrar a la cafetería, escucharon un extraño ruido, que las hizo detenerse.   
- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la chica de cabello melón.   
- No lo sé- contestó la peliazul, mientras la rubia se acercaba a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados, quien estaba sonrojada.   
- ¿Tienes hambre pequeña¿por qué no entras con nosotras a comer algo?- preguntó la rubia. Sin dejar a la niña contestar, la arrastró al interior de la cafetería y la llevó al mostrador para que pidiera algo, quien recordando que no habia desayunado pidio una hamburguesa con papas y refresco.   
- ¡Vaya! Sí que es sociable- exclamó la de cabello melón entrando dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en la que ya estaban Rini y la rubia esperando su orden, y a un lado de ellas la chica de cabello azul.   
- Hola- saludó la peliazul- Mi nombre es Wissen, y tú ¿cómo te llamas?   
- Yo soy Rini, mucho gusto.   
- Hola Rini, yo soy Befehl- se presentó la de cabello melón.   
- Me imagino que ya pidieron algo de comer.   
- Sí, ya lo hicimos, y si tienes hambre deberías hacer lo mismo.   
- No, yo esperaré a los chicos.   
- ¿Están esperando a alguien?- preguntó Rini   
- Sí, pero no te preocupes, no creo que les moleste que estes con nosotras- le dijo Wissen.   
- ¿Están seguras?- preguntó la niña- Porque si soy una molestia puedo irme.   
- No creo que quieras irte cuando sepas que nuestros amigos son el famoso grupo Three Lights¿verdad?- dijo la rubia.   
- ¿Quienes?   
- ¿No sabes quiénes son?   
- No.   
- ¿Lo ves Liebe?, no somos las únicas que no los conocen- se defendió Befehl.   
- Son tan poco conocedoras del mundo de la farándula- dijo en tono burlón Liebe.   
- Lo que tú digas- dijo Wissen sin darle importancia- No deberían estar aquí.   
- No creí que fueran tan impuntuales.   
- No se preocupen acaban de llegar- dijo Liebe mientras agitaba la mano, para que la vieran.   
- Hola chicas- saludó un chico de cabellos negros.   
- Hola, siéntense- dijo Liebe- Ella es Rini, y comerá con nosotros. Rini ellos son Seiya- señaló al de cabellos negros- Él es Taiki- señaló al de cabellos cafés- Y él es Yaten- señalando al de cabello gris.   
- Pero si tú eres...- dijo Seiya mirando a Rini   
- Veo que ordenaron sin nosotros- se quejó Yaten alejando el cabello de sus ojos- Que falta de educación.   
- Tal vez si hubieran llegado a tiempo- respondió Liebe. 

Los chicos ordenaron su comida, Después de terminar, continuaron con los postres. Para entretenerse, se pusieron a jugar 'sanas competencias', apostando un postre, que pagaría el perdedor. 

Yaten y Befehl, jugaban gato en las servilletas, terminando siempre en un triunfo de la chica y un Yaten que se negaba a perder. 

Taiki y Wissen, jugaban a ver quien leía más rápido el periódico. Siendo siempre la ganadora Wissen, quien por la desconfianza de Taiki, tenía que decir en voz alta el contenido de la nota textualmente, pero al haberlo hecho, Taiki se negó a pagar por lo que siguieron jugando. 

Seiya, Rini y Liebe, jugaban a quien se terminaba un helado más rapido, sin tener un grave dolor de cabeza, Seiya y Rini se rindieron a la mitad de su helado, por lo que Liebe ganó, y quizo robar el helado de los otros dos.   
- Ustedes parecen una familia- comentó Befehl, mirando como Liebe, Rini y Seiya se peleaban por un helado. Rini la miró sin entender, Seiya se sonrojó levemente y Liebe pudo robarse el helado por el cual habían estado peleando, ya que los otros se distrajeron. 

Las puertas de la cafería se abrieron dejando entrar a un grupo de cuatro chicas muy preocupadas. 

- Aquí estás Rini te hemos estado buscan... - Rei se detuvo al notar con quienes estaba.   
- Yaten, chicos¿qué hacen aquí?- Mina fue la primera en salir de su asombro.   
- Digamos que estamos de vacaciones.   
- Ya se enteraron de...   
- ¿De?- preguntó Taiki   
- Así que no lo saben- dijo Amy   
- ¿Saber qué?   
- Eso no importa, nos alegra que esten aquí chicos.   
- Rei¿tú los conoces?   
- Si Rini, ellos son unos amigos   
- ¿Como los conociste Rini?- preguntó Lita   
- Ellas me los presentaron- respondió mirando a las chicas que estaban ahí. Las Inners notaron por primera vez, que además de los chicos y Rini se encontraban otras tres chicas.   
- Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado- se disculpó Amy- Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, mucho gusto.   
- Yo soy la gran Mina Aino- se presentó la rubia.   
- Mi nombre es Lita Kino.   
- Y yo soy Rei Hino.   
- Mucho gusto chicas- dijo Liebe de una manera muy entusiasta- yo soy Liebe, ellas son mis hermanas Befehl- señaló a la chica de cabellos melón- y Wissen Zuishou- señaló a la chica de cabellos azules.

* * *

**ALGENIB**: Bien, que les pareció?? Cualquier comentario no duden en dejarnos un review.   
**STARLET**: Siiiii, por favor!!!! no sean malos!!!!   
**ALGENIB**: (uu) Y pensar que somos parientes!!!   
**STARLET**: Que quisiste decir con eso?   
**ALGENIB**: Nada, nada, mejor continuemos con el cap. 14 


	14. Fantasma de un recuerdo

**ALGENIB**: Por ahora les dejamos con el capítulo 14, esperamos actualizar la próxima semana, claro si nuestra apretada agenda nos lo permite (o en su defecto logramos conseguir un vitamínico superpoderoso a ver si así rendimos más).   
**STARLET**: Ja ja ja, muy simpática.   
**ALGENIB**: Qué? es la verdad no?   
**STARLET**: Bueno en fin, que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

UNA NUEVA BATALLA 

XIV- Fantasma de un recuerdo

_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

_Corrección de estilo: Algenib_

- Creo que podemos presentarse solas Li- dijo Befehl.   
- Liebe, Befehl y Wissen- repitió Lita- Son algo... inusuales¿no?   
- ¿Inusuales?- preguntó Liebe- No querrás decir extraños.   
- A decir verdad son extraños, por lo menos aquí¿de dónde son?- preguntó Amy.   
- De Alemania. Nuestra madre era alemana y considerando que conservaríamos el apellido de nuestro padre, ella eligió los nombres- contestó Wissen. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se sorprendieron, así que ya tenían preparada una historia de su vida, o ¿era verdad?   
- ¿Vienen de Alemania?- preguntó Mina con curiosidad.   
- Algo así- respondió Liebe.   
- ¿Cómo que algo así?- preguntó Rei.   
- Digamos que venimos de algun lugar cercano a Alemania.   
- Ah, sí¿de dónde?   
- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó de pronto Wissen.   
- ¿Qué sucede Wis?- preguntó Befehl.   
- No me digas Wis- dijo molesta.   
- Bueno, bueno¿que sucede Wissen?   
- Sehen.   
- ¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó a su vez Liebe.   
- Viene para acá.   
- No puede ser- murmuró Befehl- Tenemos que irnos de aquí y rápido.   
- ¿Para qué?- dijo Liebe- Tarde o temprano va a enterarse de que estamos aquí.   
- Entonces ¿piensas enfrentarte a ella?   
- ¿Qué¿van a dejarme sola?   
- ¿Quién es Sehen?- preguntó Seiya.   
- Nuestra hermana molesta- dijo Befehl- ¡Ah! no, esa es Liebe, Sehen es nuestra hermana enojona.   
- Muchas gracias Bef- dijo Liebe- Sí yo soy molesta¿tú que serás?   
- Fácil, yo soy la linda, la hermosa...   
- Claro, luego despiertas y...   
- Despierto y sigo siendo la más linda.   
- Parece que tiene la autoestima muy alta- dijo Taiki.   
- Demasiado- aceptó Yaten.   
- Su mejor cualidad es la modestia- agregó Wissen, las demás chicas sonrieron, mientras se abrían las puertas de la cafetería, dejando entrar a tres chicas, que se sorprendieron de ver a ciertas personas en ese lugar, por lo que se dirigieron a su mesa.   
- ¿Befehl?- preguntó una chica de largos cabellos rojos sujetos en una trenza y sus ojos cafés eran levemente cubiertos por un fleco- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- miró a Liebe y Wissen.   
- Sehen, ho-hola que gusto verte- respondió Befehl, algo intimidada.   
- ¿Me van a decir qué están haciendo aquí?   
- Tranquílizate Sehen- dijo una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos pistache que le llegaba hasta los hombros sujetados en una media cola.   
- No me digas que me tranquilice Kraft- dijo Sehen- Ellas no deberían estar aquí.   
- No te enfades, es solo que ella nos dijo que viniéramos- dijo Liebe sin inmutarse ante la fuerte presencia de la chica.   
- ¿Ella?- preguntó Sehen mirándola extrañada. Sin embargo, después de un rato entendió de quien se trataba- Comprendo- su enojo fue disminuyendo hasta que se calmó.   
- Si me disculpan, tengo que irme- dijo una chica de cabellos largos de color violeta, un fleco semicubría sus ojos azul cielo.   
- ¿A dónde vas Macht?- preguntó Kraft.   
- A caminar... y pensar. 

- - - - - - - - - 

- ¿Vas a decirnos dónde están?- preguntó un hombre con una larga túnica negra con una capucha que cubría su rostro. Sin embargo, no era necesaria para ocultar su identidad ya que estaban en un lugar completamente oscuro.   
- No sé de que me habla- respondió la joven de largos cabellos con tonalidades verdes.   
- No te hagas la ingenua. Tú como la guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo deberias conocer su ubicación.   
- Ya dije que no lo sé- contestó Setsuna, quien por primera vez en un largo tiempo, sentía temor. - No lo sé- repitió en voz baja y desviando la mirada.   
- Eso ya lo veremos. 

- ¿Dijo algo?- preguntó un hombre vestido con un traje blanco.   
- Nada, no sabe nada.   
- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?   
- Pude verlo en sus ojos.   
- Sigue intentado. Trata que te diga algo que nos sea de utilidad, no sólo en la búsqueda de los Tesoros, también en la batalla- el hombre de blanco empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar, que en medio de la oscuridad no era visible- La batalla con la Tierra esta cada vez más cerca, lo presiento, aunque quisiera evitarlo, por ti Princesa- le dijo a la nada. 

Leben iba caminando por un largo pasillo lleno de luz, después de abandonar aquel lugar lleno de oscuridad, del cual nadie sabía, solo él, su guerrero más antiguo, y ella, la que era parte de la Princesa, pero al fin y al cabo no era la princesa. Mientras caminaba pensaba en si esa tal Lied estaría verdaderamente de su lado, después de todo, era la oscuridad en el corazón de la persona que mas quería. Entendía perfectamente porque ella había hecho algo tan arriesgado, algo que él nunca pudo lograr. Era perfectamente comprensible, considerando que estaba sintiendo que su propio corazón estaba dividiéndose con el de ella. Parecían uno solo, uno con el Cristal de Plata de por medio. 

- Espero que lo que dijiste sea cierto- murmuró Leben- Quiero que ella este bien y a mi lado. 

Verla tendida y encadenada en un lugar como ese, lo conmovió como no lo había hecho nada, ni nadie. Sintió como si su corazón le gritara que la liberara, pero su mente le decía que eso no era posible, que le debía fidelidad a la única persona que se había preocupado por su bienestar, que le había devuelto lo más valioso que poseía: su vida misma. 

Él, que no tenía pasado, que era solo un ferviente seguidor de las causas de aquel al que le debía tanto, desde hace relativamente poco tiempo. Se sentía cada vez peor de verla así, no sabía explicarse porque se le encogía el corazón de tan solo verla, en ese estado, temerosa, indefensa, débil. 

- No pensarás liberarla- preguntó una voz femenina desde las sombras- ¿O si?   
- Por supuesto que no.   
- Por un momento pareció que sería así.   
- Estás alucinando- dijo algo molesto el hombre.   
- No deberías hablarme en ese tono- alegó sonriente Lied.   
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándola con algo de reproche- Tú no eres la Princesa.   
- Pero podría serlo- su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor, dejando al hombre confundido, y después de mirarlo divertida se alejó del oscuro lugar. 

La miró de nuevo. Dormía, pero aún así pudo ver en su rostro una intranquilidad, una tristeza, una impotencia, mezcladas extrañamente, pero era comprensible, dada su situación. Su semblante cambió, parecía tener una pesadilla, sudaba frío, movía violentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, su rostro se contraía de miedo. Sientiéndose culpable, puso su mano en la frente de la joven, quien se relajó con el simple contacto. 

- Zeit- murmuró Setsuna 

El hombre se levantó de golpe. Ese nombre, se le hacía tan familiar, tan... cercano. En su cabeza rondaron cientos de imágenes borrosas de algo que no entendía. Hasta que en su mente se posó una imagen, o tal vez... un recuerdo... No, era imposible, él nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, un lugar lleno de neblina, donde no se percibía nada, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo. En medio de la nada se encontraba una gran puerta con inscripciones extrañas que no comprendió. No solo eso, algo lejos de esa puerta había otra más pequeña, invisible para los que no supieran mirar. De pronto todo se desvaneció, dejándolo confuso, después de un rato en el que permaneció inmóvil, sin explicación alguna de lo que vió, decidió abandonar el lugar, dispuesto a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba en ese momento. 

- - - - - - - - - 

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de nuevo, dejando entrar a un joven de cabellos plateados.   
- Hola Yosh- saludó Mina sonriendo al verlo entrar.   
- Hola chicas¿han visto a Serena?   
- ¿Yosh?- preguntó Wissen.   
- Tú eres...- dijo Yosh- Lo siento me parecen conocidas, pero no recuerdo de donde- dijo dirigiéndose al resto de las nuevas chicas, disimulando su nerviosismo, ya que desde el momento en el que entro y las vió supo quienes eran.   
- ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas a Liebe?- preguntó Wissen.   
- ¿Liebe?- el joven miró a una sonriente rubia sentada al lado de Seiya, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, pero supo disimularlo muy bien- No, lo siento, disculpen pero debo irme.   
- Pero Yosh...- empezó a decir Lita- Acabas de llegar.   
- Estaba algo nervioso¿no?- preguntó Liebe.   
- ¿De dónde lo conoces Wissen?- preguntó Rei.   
- Ya no lo recuerdo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.   
- ¿Vieron la expresión de su rostro cuando vió a Liebe?- preguntó Kraft.   
- De seguro se asustó- sugirió Befehl.   
- Claro que no se asustó conmigo, sino que le preocupó que me pareciera a 'ella'.   
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Sehen.   
- ¿Qué no saben quien es él?- preguntó a su vez Liebe.   
- NO- dijeron Sehen, Kraft y Befehl al unísono- ¿Quién es?   
- No se los diré.   
- Dinos porfavor- suplicó Befehl.- ¿Tú sabes quien es él, Wissen?   
- Sí, pero no les voy a decir.   
- Por favor- pidieron Befehl y Kraft, los demás solo las miraban con una risa contenida.   
- No- se negó tajantemente Wissen.   
- ¿Ustedes saben quién es?- preguntó Befehl a las chicas.   
- Su nombre es Yosh, pero no sabemos nada más que eso- respondió Amy.   
- Ya me diran más tarde quien es él- les dijo Befehl a Wissen y Liebe quienes sonrieron maliciosamente decididas a no hacerlo.   
- No cuentes con eso- murmuró Liebe 

De pronto, Sehen cerró los ojos lentamente, frunció el entrecejo y después de un rato abrió los ojos tan lentamente como los había cerrado 

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo después de unos momentos, dirijiéndose a sus hermanas.   
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kraft.   
- Luego les explico- Liebe y Wissen se miraron y asintieron, mientras que Kraft y Befehl pusieron cara de no entender.   
- De acuerdo- dijo Liebe- ¿Vienen con nosotras o se quedan con sus amigas? -les preguntó a los chicos, quienes las miraron extrañamente.   
- Creo que mejor nos quedaremos un rato- dijo Seiya.   
- Entonces nos vemos luego- dijo Wissen levántandose de su asiento. 

- ¿Me van a decir que hacen en este lugar?- preguntó Sehen mientras se dirigían a la puerta.   
- Ya te lo dijimos- respondió Liebe.   
- Pero no fue buena idea dejarla sola.   
- Ella nos pidió que vinieramos- dijo Wissen.   
- De hecho prácticamente nos obligó- agregó Befehl.   
- Sí claro, seguro que le fue muy dificil convencerlas- dijo Kraft sonriente y de forma escéptica.   
- Aunque no lo creas   
- ¿Y a donde habrá ido Macht?   
- Ni idea 

- ¿De quién hablaban?- preguntó Amy sentándose en el lugar que antes era ocupado por Wissen. Los chicos se miraron nerviosos, no podían responder esa pregunta... aún.   
- De... su abuela- dijo Taiki   
- ¿De su abuela?- preguntó Mina, que ya estaba sentada en el lugar en el que antes había estado Befehl   
- Sí, ella está muy débil y se suponía que Liebe, Befehl y Wissen debían cuidarla hoy- dijo Seiya pensativamente.   
- Entiendo... - empezó a decir Rei sentada a un lado de Seiya, pero algo en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar   
- ¿Haruka?- preguntó Rei- ¿Qué sucede?   
- ¿Ya encontaron a esa niña?- preguntó por el comunicador sin siquiera saludar.   
- Sí, esta con nosotras, además también hay alguien más.   
- Ah sí¿quién?- preguntó sin curiosidad alguna.   
- Hola Haruka- saludó Seiya con cierto sarcasmo.   
- ¡Kou¿qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó disgustada.   
- De visita Tenoh¿acaso no estas feliz de verme?   
- Claro que no, no te han dicho todo lo que ha pasado, como para que ahora vengas tú a terminar de arruinar las cosas.   
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Seiya, pero escucharon otra voz al otro lado del comunicador.   
- Estan atacando el centro- dijo Michiru con seriedad.   
- Nos vemos allá- dijo Rei levantándose de su asiento.   
- Yo no quiero ir- dijo una voz al lado derecho de Seiya.   
- ¿Por qué no Rini?- la niña no contestó.   
- Se que has pasado por cosas horribles, pero no es el momento de acobardarse -le dijo severamente Rei.   
- Tranquilízate Rei- dijo Amy- No te preocupes Rini, iremos nosotras.   
- Porque no vas al templo y nos esperas allá- sugirió Lita.   
- Nosotros vamos con ustedes- dijo Yaten   
- Gracias- dijo Mina.   
- Amy, ve con Rini, no es bueno que ella este sola en estos momentos- dijo Rei.   
- De acuerdo.

* * *

**STARLET**: Esperamos haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben, esperamos sus sugerencias, críticas (constructivas porque somos sensibles) y regaños (no pueden faltar no??).   
**ALGENIB**: Hasta la próxima!! 


	15. Adiós

**ALGENIB**: Nuevamente aquí trayendo ante ustedes un capítulo más. Mil y un disculpas por la tardanza, pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca. Disfruten de nuestras locuras!!!

* * *

UNA NUEVA BATALLA

XV- Adiós

_Por: Starlet-Moonlight_

_Corrección de estilo: Algenib_

- Rini ¿por qué estás tan seria?- preguntó Amy mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de Rei.   
- Estoy... pensando- respondió Rini mirando el suelo.   
- ¿En qué?, si se puede saber- dijo Amy mirándola.   
- ¿Recuerdas que les comenté que tenía que decirles algo importante?- preguntó Rini sin levantar la mirada.   
- Lo había olvidado- se reprendió Amy- Lo siento.   
- Amy¿te puedo confesar algo?- preguntó la pelirosa mirando al frente.   
- Claro Rini¿qué sucede?   
- Tengo miedo- unas lágrimas intentaban salirse de los ojos de la niña.   
- No tienes porque tenerlo, todo se resolverá- dijo Amy poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pequeña en señal de apoyo.   
- No es eso, es solo que me siento extraña- dijo al fin mirándola.   
- ¿A qué te refieres con extraña?- preguntó Amy confundida.   
- Como si algo en mí estuviera cambiando.   
- No te preocupes, quizás sea que solo estas nerviosa o impaciente o... ambas.   
- Eso espero- murmuró Rini.   
- Ya te lo dije Rini, no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo Amy confiada.   
- _ Pero me temo que algo va a cambiar_- pensó Rini. Tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si era bueno o malo, al fin y al cabo, el cambio no siempre tiene que ser malo, puede ser bueno y más si lo sabemos aceptar.

- - - - - - - - -

- Las patéticas Sailor Scouts. El que hayan traído compañía no las va a ayudar en nada, el resultado va a ser el mismo- dijo una mujer de largos cabellos y ojos verdes, y una sonrisa macabra la cual ya conocían desde el día en que apareció su enemigo, un enemigo al que su princesa conocía y que, al parecer, apreciaba.   
- Quieres probar- la retó Neptune irritada.   
- Aceptenlo no son rivales para mi- dijo la mujer con aires de superioridad.   
- ¡Cállate!- gritó Uranus mientras corría para atacarla.

Así empezó una batalla entre la ninfa y Sailors Scouts, quienes, aunque no podían golpearla, se movían con mayor facilidad para esquivar sus ataques, los cuales de haberlas tocado habrían sido mortales.

- Creí que no podríamos contigo y ni siquiera nos has hecho un rasguño- se burló Uranus.   
- Esto es solo un calentamiento- contestó la ninfa algo frustrada.   
- Entonces hay que empezar con la batalla, no crees- dijo Sailor Mars saliendo a atacarla.

- ¿No sienten algo diferente?- preguntó Sailor Jupiter.   
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó a su vez Sailor Star Fighter.   
- Tienes razón, las otras veces nos sentiamos débiles y era muy difícil combatir- respondió Venus.   
- Entonces que esperan, hay que acabar con ella- dijo Healer.   
- ¡Sí!- dijeron todas las demás.

A pesar de ser más en número y lanzar sus más poderosos ataques, las Sailor Scouts y Lights estaban siendo vencidas. Quedando solo Jupiter, Uranus y Fighter en pie y combatiendo.

- Vaya, vaya, después de todo resultaron ser tan débiles y patéticas como pensé- se burló la ninfa.   
- ¡Cierra la boca!- exclamó Uranus realmente furiosa.   
- Esto se ve mal, muy mal- dijo Fighter respirando agitadamente después de esquivar un ataque.   
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Hasta ahora no hemos podido acertar ni una sola vez, es muy veloz- dijo Jupiter.   
- No sé que hacer- murmuró Uranus, mirando hacia donde estaba Neptune, herida e inconciente. Ella y las demás eran protegidas por el campo defensivo de Saturn, pero tampoco ella resistiría mucho.   
- ¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Fighter- Si logramos distraerla el tiempo suficiente para que una de nosotras esté en posición de atacarla, quizás podamos terminar con esto.   
- Bien, debemos intentarlo- dijo Jupiter levantándose y avanzando unos pasos- Ustedes son más rápidas, yo la distraeré.   
- No. Esta fue mi idea. Iré yo- respondió Fighter poniéndose en pie.   
- Pero...- iba a decir Jupiter.   
- Cuento con ustedes- la interrumpió Fighter. La Sailor del Rayo asintió.   
- Ten cuidado- dijo en voz baja Uranus. Fighter le sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ninfa.   
- ¿Tan pronto se han dado por vencidas? No es divertido pelear con ustedes- se burló la ninfa.   
- Aún no nos has derrotado- contestó Fighter y lanzó un terrible ataque contra la ninfa, quien solo esquivaba los poderes.

La lucha era feroz, tanto Sailor Fighter como la ninfa, atacaban con furia y determinación. Sin embargo, la Sailor era quien recibía el mayor daño. Pero a pesar de no dar en el blanco, el poder de Sailor Fighter consiguió debilitar a su enemigo, dando oportunidad a Uranus y Jupiter de quedar en una mejor posición para atacar a la ninfa.

- ¡Es ahora o nunca!- exclamó Jupiter cuando la ninfa saltó justo frente a ella- ¡Sailor Jupiter. Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!- pero a pesar de que la distancia era corta, la ninfa solo tuvo que levantar una mano para detener la energía de la Sailor. Sin embargo, no contaba con que detrás de Jupiter otra Sailor se preparaba para atacar.   
- ¡Espada de Urano elimina! - gritó Uranus, aprovechando la distracción de su contrincante, quien en un intento desesperado lanzó una esfera de energía que Uranus esquivó con facilidad.

El increíble poder de la Sailor del Viento salió disparado con una fuerza devastadora. La ninfa no pudo esquivarlo ni detenerlo y en segundos desapareció ante la mirada de las Sailors, dejando tras de sí diminutas esferas de luz verde.

- Por fin- dijo Jupiter cayendo de rodillas, exhausta.   
- Funcionó, no era tan mala idea después de todo- agregó Uranus.   
- ¡Oye¿qué quisiste decir con...?- iba a decir Fighter pero se detuvo al mirar hacia donde estaba Uranus- ¡CUIDADO!

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó demasiado rápido. Fighter corría con desesperación, Uranus dio media vuelta y pudo ver una enorme bola de energía dirigiéndose a ella a una velocidad impresionante. Jupiter intentó levantarse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y ni siquiera pudo moverse.

Uranus cerró los ojos y dejó caer su espada, previendo el fin. El último ataque de su enemiga acabaría con ella. En una fracción de segundo su vida pasó por su mente, su Princesa, sus amigas, Hotaru, su pequeña; Michiru, cerró con más fuerza los ojos, ya no volvería a verla...

De pronto pasó. El poder de la ninfa dio en el blanco. Uranus cayó de espaldas, sintiendo alguna clase de peso sobre ella.

- Pero que...- fue todo lo que pudo decir Uranus, se incorporó lentamente y con cuidado depositó a Fighter en el suelo.   
- ¿E-estás bien?- preguntó Fighter con la poca voz que le quedaba, apretándose con fuerza el hombro izquierdo, que tenía una herida bastante profunda.   
- ¿Por qué¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Uranus sorprendida.   
- No podía permitir que algo te pasara. Conozco a ciertas personitas que estarían muy tristes si algo malo te ocurriera- contestó Fighter sonriendo con debilidad.

Uranus mo comprendió en ese momento a que se refería, entonces un grito la volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Haruka¿estás bien?- preguntó la aterrada voz de Michiru, quien ya había despertado.   
- Siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención¿verdad Fighter?- preguntó Healer en tono burlón, aún así no pudo ocultar un dejo de preocupación.

Las demás chicas, comenzaron a incorporarse todavía débiles y asustadas. Y mientras Healer se encargaba de la herida de Fighter, dos pares de ojos observaban con atención el que había sido el campo de batalla.

- ¿Lo tienes?- preguntó una voz grave y profunda.   
- Sí. La próxima vez no les será tan fácil- respondió una segunda voz- Pero ¿era necesario sacrificar a Kaze?   
- Esa fue nuestra orden.

Y sin que las Sailors se dieran cuenta de que eran observadas, los espías desaparecieron.

- ¿Crees que debamos seguirlos?- preguntó otra voz, más suave y notablemente preocupada.   
- No por ahora- contestó otra voz con firmeza.  
- Ellos creen tener ventaja- agregó una tercera voz.   
- Entonces, dejemos que sigan creyendolo- finalizó la primer voz.

- - - - - - - - -

Lejos de la batalla, una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados dormía y en sueños sus recuerdos se iban haciendo cada vez más borrosos. Definitivamente algo estaba cambiando.

_ En una tarde calurosa una pequeña niña de 4 años iba tomada de las manos con dos personas mas grandes que ella, sus padres, en una gran feria con muchos juegos y lugares llenos de gente que se formaban para subirse a los juegos o para comer algo o simplemente a descansar. _

_- Papá¿me compras un algodón de azúcar?- preguntó la pequeña.   
- Claro, vamos- y tomó a la niña en brazos mientras miraba a la mujer a su lado.   
- ¿Tú no quieres mamá?   
- No muchas gracias corazón, creo que ya comí demasiado- el hombre sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer, colocó una de sus manos en la frente de ella.   
- Cariño¿te sientes bien?   
- Muy gracioso- dijo la mujer retirando la mano de su esposo, mientras la niña se reía a carcajadas   
- Vamos papá, quiero un algodón.   
- Ah si, vamos- dijo el hombre. Dirigiéndose hacia al vendedor, momentos después se lo entregó a la niña.   
- Gracias- agradeció la niña cuando lo tomó, pero poco después se le cayó y empezó a llorar.   
- No llores, vamos a comprarte otro- dijo su madre para tranquilizarla. La niña volteó a mirar a su padre pero vió solo sombras. Asustada miró a otros lados y todo estaba borroso, excepto su madre quien le sonreía con ternura.   
- Rini- murmuró una voz desde las profundidades de su cabeza._

-La niña despertó sobresaltada, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.   
- ¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó Rini en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la había escuchado.   
- ¿Estás bien Rini?- preguntó Amy mirándola con preocupación.   
- ¿Qué?- Rini estaba confundida, al darse cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño y que no estaba sola en la habitación.   
- ¿Qué si estás bien?- preguntó Amy aún más preocupada.   
- Sí, solo... solo fue una pesadilla- respondió Rini sin mirarla.   
- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó acercándose un poco a la niña.   
- Sí- respondió con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos.   
- Te traeré algo de comer¿de acuerdo?   
- Sí, muchas gracias.   
- _Es hora_- dijo una voz que salía de ningun lugar en particular.   
- ¿Serena?- preguntó Rini volteando a su alrededor.   
- _Debes irte, corres peligro aquí_- dijo la voz con preocupación.   
- No puedo, las chicas me necesitan- dijo Rini a la nada y poniéndose de pie.   
- _Me lo prometiste, y es hora que lo cumplas_.   
- De acuerdo, pero quiero despedirme de ellas- dijo la niña mirando al piso.   
- _No hay tiempo, debes irte_- la apresuró la voz.   
- Pero...- empezó Rini pero la voz la interrumpió   
- _Por favor, recuerda que yo iré por ti cuando todo esto pase_.   
- ¿Lo prometes?- preguntó la niña conteniendo las lágrimas.   
- _Lo juro, ahora vete_.   
- Sí- se levantó y salió al jardín. Ya afuera levantó una llave y abrió un portal.  
- ¡Rini!- gritó Amy saliendo de la casa- ¿qué estas haciendo?   
- Debo irme Amy, es hora. Despideme de las demás- dijo la niña voltendo a verla mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.   
- Pero¿por qué?- preguntó confundida Amy.  
- Porque ella me lo pidió- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco al portal.   
- ¿Ella? - preguntó aún más confundida- ¿quién¿de quién hablas?   
- Serena.   
- ¿Qué¿la viste?- Amy se acercó un poco a ella.   
- Sí y me prometió que cuando todo esto acabe irá por mi. Por eso debo irme ya- dijo la niña acercándose más al portal que la llevaría a casa- Lo entiendes ¿verdad Amy?- la miró de reojo- Entiende Amy, ella sabe lo que esta haciendo.   
- Sí, lo entiendo- dijo Amy con una ligera sonrisa- Pero debes prometer que estarás bien- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.   
- Claro¿y tú¿y las chicas?   
- Nosotras estaremos bien, esperando a que vuelvas   
- Gracias- Rini entrando al portal con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, con algo en la mano de lo que ninguna de las dos se habían dado cuenta: un pequeño llavero de un oso.   
- _Que raro, no preguntó por Darien_- pensó Amy cuando Rini desapareció en el portal- Rini, cuídate mucho por favor- murmuró al viento   
- ¡¡RINI!!- se oyó el grito de unas sailor Scouts a lo lejos.

* * *

**STARLET**: Hola!!! Pues bien después de dos semanas (sí ya sé que habíamos quedado que actualizariamos la semana pasada, pero se nos complicó todo) de mucho ir y venir, aquí está el capítulo 15. Esperamos les haya gustado.   
**ALGENIB**: Y si no, no duden en hacernoslo saber. Saben que es muy difícil combinar nuestra faceta de escritoras con la escuela y el trabajo y a veces nos tardamos más de lo que queremos. Pero hacemos todolo posible por cumplirle a nuestros lectores P.

**STARLET**:Por cierto!! Antes de despedirnos queremos mandar un muy especial saludo a nuestra querida lectora **Saily**, quien nos hecha porras y además escribe padrísimo (solo chequen su historia _ La union de las sailor y los opalos_, uhhhh, propaganda, jeje).  
**ALGENIB**: Ahh, si es verdad, casi se me olvida, muchas gracias por los animos amiga y continua con tu historia porque esta cada vez mejor. Por el momento no te hemos escrito reviews por falta de tiempo, pero cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.   
**STARLET**: OK, no vemos la próxima! 


	16. Dones

* * *

**STARLET**: Hola!! Repasando los ultimos capitulos de 'Una Nueva Batalla', he decidido recomenzarla, ya que la trama no me ha convencido del todo. Asi que, olviden lo que han leido hasta aqui (no he borrado los anteriores capitulos para evitar la fatiga, jejeje) 

**ALGENIB**: (Desde algún lugar de la casa) Oye!, no me diste el control remoto!!!

**STARLET**: (Con una gran gota de sudor en la frente) Espero que les guste mi nueva historia.

CAPITULO I: UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO

Habían pasado varias semanas de su última batalla, y las Sailors se encontraban descansando por fin, despues de mucho tiempo. Darien se le habia unido ya que se encontraban de vacaciones y en realidad él las extrañaba mucho, en especial a Serena, por lo que la habia citado en una cafeteria, para que pudieran platicar y despues ir al cine.

- Serena ya se esta tardando, espero que no haya pasado nada- pensó Darien, sentado en una mesa con una malteada- Creo que ya me estoy volviendo paranoico.-

-Darien- gritó Serena

De repente vio caminando hacia su mesa, a Serena, vestida con un hermoso vestido azul claro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que tenía los hombros descubiertos y combinando muy bien, una bolsa de mano y unas sandalias blancas.

-Serena, luces muy bien- Dijo Darien levantandose para retirarle la silla.  
-¡Ay Darien! como crees, eres muy amable-Respondio Serena sentandose en la silla y poniendose ligeramente roja  
-No, en serio luces muy bien Serena- En eso llegó la camarera  
-Puedo ayudarles- Preguntó  
-Si- dijo Serena revisando la carta, de repente sintió un escalofrio que nadie pudo notar -Yo quiero una hamburguesa, unas papas fritas, un refresco de naranja y un pastel de fresa de postre- Pidió Serena  
-¿Solo eso?-Pregunto Darien en forma de chiste, -Yo quiero lo mismo. -dijo dirigiendose a la camarera.  
-Te has vuelto más gracioso desde que volviste- contesto Serena con una sonrisa.

Darien se puso a contarle a Serena lo que había pasado en Estados Unidos, hasta que se dio cuenta Serena no le hacia caso. En realidad se veía algo distante.

-¿Qué te sucede Serena?, te ves distraída- pregunto Darien con algo de preocupación.  
-Estoy bien, es solo que...- No supo si terminar la oracion  
-Si? dime, algo te preocupa?- insistió Darien  
-No, es solo que tengo un presentimiento.- contesto Serena  
-¿Presentimiento?  
- Como si fuera a pasar algo, pero no estoy segura de qué.

Llegó la camarera con la comida, y se dispusieron a comer, sin embargo, Serena se veía aún más distraída que antes, dirigiendo la vista hacia un hombre que la miraba desde el otro lado del restaurante. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Quieres ponerme celoso?- dijo Darien riendo.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Serena, que seguia viendo al hombre, que tambien la miraba directamente a los ojos.  
- ¿A quién ves?- pregunto Darien, desviando la mirada hacia el hombre que veía Serena, sin embargo a él lo miró con una cara de odio y resentimiento, por lo que Darien se sorprendió, pues ni siquiera lo conocía.

De repente alguien a un lado de ellos...

- ¡Holaaa!- dijo gritando

Ambos dieron un respingo y voltearon a ver a quien les habia gritado.

- Rini, que haces aqui?- pregunto Darien. Sin embargo, Serena volvió a voltear hacia donde estaba aquel hombre, pero ya habia desaparecido.  
_-¿Quién habrá sido?- _pensó Serena.  
- A caso no van a invitarme a comer algo. O es que interrumpi algo- dijo Rini, sonriendo y volteando al lugar en el que miraba Serena.  
- Si, porque no te sientas aquí- dijo Serena, dejandole su lugar- Es que se me olvido que tenia que hacer algo... importante, los veo luego- y se fue sin esperar respuesta  
-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Rini.  
-No lo sé.

* * *

**STARLET**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (cayendo de la silla)  
**ALGENIB**¿Qué te pasa?  
**STARLET**: Es... que... me... me creyeron (revolcándose en el suelo) OUCH!!! (sobándose la cabeza)  
**ALGENIB**: Una disculpa queridos lectores, no pude impedir que mi 'hermanita' hiciera de las suyas, ya que me volvió a encerrar en el armario (creo que debo llevar conmigo la copia de la llave por si acaso)  
**STARLET**: No te quejes, esta vez te encerré junto con la tele y una bolsa de palomitas!!!  
**ALGENIB**: Da igual!!, te dije que no pusieras esas tonterías!!  
**STARLET**: Ahhh, pero fue divertido (limpiándose las lágrimas del ataque de risa)  
**ALGENIB**: Si claro, PARA TI!!! Bueno, mejor continuemos con el capítulo. Y espero que lo que sigue si sea parte de la historia original.  
**STARLET**: Si, si. Ahora si, aquí les va el capítulo 16 de 'Una Nueva Batalla', por cierto ¿como saliste?.  
**ALGENIB**: Mi mamá me abrió (más bien me corrió, porque tenía que acomodar la ropa limpia. Tan a gusto que estaba y la película que se había puesto interesante, u.u). En fin, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

XVI-Dones

_Escrito por: Starlet-Moonlight_  
_Corrección de estilo: Algenib_

- ¡Rini!- volvió a gritar Sailor Mars corriendo en dirección del rayo de luz que había llevado a Rini a su tiempo.  
- Amy¿qué sucede¿por qué ...?- iba a preguntar Sailor Venus pero fue interrumpida por la peliazul.  
- Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irse.  
- ¿Por qué no la detuviste?- preguntó Sailor Saturn enojada, con lágrimas en los ojos, su mejor amiga la había dejado sola.  
- Porque debía irse¿no lo entienden?, estamos interfiriendo, todo saldrá mal si lo seguimos haciendo.  
- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- preguntó enfadada Sailor Uranus.  
- Ella lo tiene todo planeado, le pidió a Rini que se fuera, ahora lo entiendo.  
- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?- preguntó Sailor Neptune confundida- Explicate.  
- Las Guerreras de Cristal, ella las envió para protegernos.  
- Amy, sé clara- exigió Sailor Jupiter.  
- Tal vez lo mejor sea que no lo sepan... aún- dijo Amy, dando vuelta para entrar al templo.  
- ¿Amy?- preguntó Sailor Mars sin comprender.

- - - - - - - - -

- Tienen información importante que les va a servir de ayuda para acabar con las Sailor Scouts- dijo una chica rubia pensativamente.  
- Tranquilizate, me encarge de que no fuera lo suficiente- contestó una chica de largos cabellos azules.  
- Claro, y por eso Sailor Fighter salió herida- dijo la rubia, enfadada.  
- Eso no fue mi culpa y tú lo sabes bien- se defendió la peliazul.  
- Si lo sé, lo siento, pero tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- se disculpó la rubia.  
- Si, también yo, pero lo resolveremos, hay que hacer algo por Fighter, necesitaremos de su ayuda y no solo en la batalla.  
- No se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso- dijo desde la oscuridad una chica de cabellos violetas.  
- ¿Qué haras Macht?- preguntó la rubia.  
- Ese es mi asunto- contestó Macht y después desapareció.  
- ¿Qué crees que haga?- preguntó la peliazul.  
- No lo sé, pero está preocupada.

- - - - - - - - -

- Acabo de darme cuenta¿dónde están las Star Lights?- preguntó Amy, cuando entraron las chicas al cuarto de Rei.  
- Llevaron a Seiya a descansar- dijo Lita, mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Amy, volteando a verla.  
- Porque salió herido durante la batalla- respondió Mina.  
- ¿Está bien?  
- Si, solo debe descansar.  
- Amy¿de quién hablabas¿quién envió a las Guerreras de Cristal? - preguntó Rei, después de un rato de silencio.  
- Si ellas no nos lo dijeron, es porque no debemos saberlo- respondió Amy misteriosamente mirando através de la ventana.  
- Pero, tú ya lo sabes- aseguró Haruka.  
- Dinos Amy¿fue Serena?- preguntó Rei, acercándose un poco.  
- ¡¿Serena?!- exclamraon las demás.  
- Como te dije, debe haber una razón para que no quiera que lo sepamos.  
- Si lo sabes, debes decirnos- ordenó Haruka acercándose amenazadoramente.  
- Tranquilízate Haruka- dijo Lita, levantándose y cortándole el paso.  
- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! - exclamó Haruka- ¡Ella sabe algo de nuestra princesa y no quiere decirnos!  
- Ella nunca dijo que fuera Serena- contestó Michiru.  
- Es obvio que se trata de ella. Si no, porque Rini tendría que irse- dijo Hotaru pensativamente- Presiento que algo malo va a pasarle a nuestra princesa y por eso envió a la pequeña dama de regreso a su tiempo.  
- Serena- murmuró Amy sin que nadie la escuchara, mirando hacia el cielo.

- - - - - - - - -

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un peliplateado entrando a la habitación.  
- Claro que estoy bien- respondió Seiya tratando de sentarse, lo cual no pudo hacer y permaneció acostado.  
- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- preguntó de nuevo Yaten sin mirarlo.  
- Si van a apapacharme, voy a salir herido más a menudo- dijo Seiya mirándolo sonriente.  
- No juegues, solo quería ayudar- contestó Yaten aún sin mirarlo y algo rojo- No tienes porque tomártelo tan en serio- añadió en voz baja.  
- Solo estaba bromeando Yaten- dijo aún sonriente- Sé que nunca cambiarás tu carácter de amargado.  
- Muy gracioso, entonces ¿quieres algo?- dijo por fin mirándolo.  
- Me encantaría una hamburguesa.  
- Ni herido dejas de pensar en la comida.  
- Nop¡gracias hermanito!  
- Si, si, de nada- suspiró Yaten resignado.  
- ¿Y Taiki?- preguntó Seiya al no verlo ahí.  
- Está buscando a las chicas- respondió Yaten acercándose un poco.  
- ¿Qué chicas?- Seiya lo miró con curiosidad.  
- Las Guerreras de Cristal- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Seiya.  
- Son raras- comentó Seiya después de un rato de silencio.  
- Lo sé- dijo Yaten levántandose y caminando hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Crees que deberiamos decirle a Haruka y las demás?- Yaten lo miró  
- Ella dijo que no debíamos hacerlo.  
- Pero...- Seiya fue interrumpido por Yaten  
- Después pensaremos en eso- dijo Yaten mientras empezaba de nuevo su camino hacia la puerta.  
- Pero...  
- Solo descansa- ordenó Yaten y salió de la habitación.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos ir a ver como está Seiya?- preguntó Mina para romper con el incómodo silencio.  
- Hagan lo que quieran- dijo Haruka, molesta, sin despegar la mirada de Amy.  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos- sugirió Michiru a Haruka del tomando del brazo.  
- Tienes razón.Estar aquí es un pérdida de tiempo- dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Busquemos a nuestra princesa y rescatemos a Setsuna.  
- Pero Haruka...- empezó a decir Lita pero Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru ya se habían ido.  
- Entonces vamos a ver a Seiya- dijo Rei.  
- Si, pero antes cuentenme que fue lo que pasó- pidió Amy.

- - - - - - - - -

- ¿Dónde han estado?- preguntó una chica con una larga cabellera castaña.  
- Tenemos nuestros asuntos- respondió una chica de cabellos rojos.  
- Si, claro- dijo Maker con incredulidad - ¿Y las demás?  
- Aquí estamos- contestó una chica rubia saliendo de la oscuridad.  
- ¿Dónde está Macht?- preguntó la peliroja.  
- Tenía algo importante que hacer- respondió una peliazul.  
- ¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Maker, la rubia y la peliazul se miraron y sonrieron.  
- Pronto lo sabrás- contestó la rubia.  
- Desconfías de nosotras y lo entendemos- dijo una chica de cabellos verdes  
- Pero no hay porque desconfiar- añadió otra rubia, al lado de la peliroja.  
- Pronto todas tus dudas serán respondidas- finalizó la peliroja.  
- ¿Y eso cuando será?- preguntó Maker mirándola  
- Por lo pronto responderemos algunas de tus preguntas y de las otras Sailor Star- dijo la peliazul.  
- El resto se descubrirá por si solo- agregó la rubia, Maker las miró con desconfianza.  
- Entonces siganme, tenemos muchas preguntar- dijo Maker, empezando a caminar.

- Aquí esta tu hamburguesa- dijo Yaten entrando a la habitación- Ya se durmió, debe estar muy cansado- pensó, y colocó una bandeja con la comida de Seiya en la mesita de noche. De pronto notó la presencia de alguien más en la habitación- ¿Quién eres tú?  
- No te preocupes no es mi intención lastimarlos- contestó una voz desde la penumbra de la alcoba.  
- Eso no responde a mi pregunta- dijo Yaten transformándose y poniéndose en guardia.  
- Solo quiero ayudar- dijo una chica de cabellera violeta, saliendo de entre las sombras  
- No te crep- dijo Healer- Responde¿quién eres?  
- ¿No me recuerdas?- preguntó la joven acercándose a la cama donde Seiya dormía.  
- No te le acerques- amenazó Healer lanzando un poder que la chica ni siquiera tuvo que evitar, pues se desvaneció con solo mirarlo.  
- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó confundida Sailor Healer.  
- ¿Estás segura de que quieres enfrentarte a mí?- preguntó la chica acercándose aún más a Seiya.  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- Como ya te dije solo vengo a ayudar- dijo la chica colocando una mano en la frente de Seiya, la cual comenzó a brillar, poco después Seiya abrió los ojos y la miró.  
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó confundido.  
- Solo vine a ayudarte- respondió ella sonriente, después desapareció.  
- ¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó Seiya mirando a todos lados.  
- No lo sé- dijo Yaten después de destransformarse.  
- ¿Me trajiste la hamburguesa?- preguntó Seiya sentándose en la cama.  
- ¿Como puedes pensar en eso en estos momentos?  
- Fácil, tengo hambre.  
- Veo que ya te sientes mejor.  
- Ahora que lo dices, ya no me duele nada.

- ¿Van a decirme quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Taiki entrando en la sala  
- ¿No quieres ir por tus hermanos primero?- preguntó a su vez Befehl.  
- Seiya está herido y no está en condiciones de...  
- Al fin llegaron- dijo Yaten entrando a la sala seguido de un Seiya totalmente recuperado  
- Seiya¿no deberías descansar?- preguntó Taiki con preocupación.  
- No, estoy perfectamente- Taiki lo miró con desconfianza.  
- Es en serio Taiki, ya se comió diez hamburguesas y dice que todavia tiene hambre- añadió Yaten.  
- ¿Hamburguesas?- preguntó Liebe- ¡Yo quiero!  
- No es momento para eso, vinieron aquí para decirnos todo lo que saben¿recuerdan?- dijo Taiki duramente.  
- De acuerdo- dijo Liebe derrotada- ¿Qué quieren saber?  
- Primero¿quienes son ustedes?  
- Bueno, eso es complicado- empezó a decir Befehl.  
- ¡Hablen!- exigió Taiki.  
- De acuerdo, como no hay otra forma de decirlo, somos parte de Serena contestó Befehl.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
- Les dije que era algo complicado.  
- Pero¿cómo?- preguntó Seiya confundido y mirando especialmente a Liebe- Explíquense.  
- Hace tiempo, en el antiguo Milenio de Plata, existían magos y hechiceros, los cuales eran los consejeros de los reyes. Los principes debían aprender a manejar la magia... -empezó a relatar Kraft.  
- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Yaten  
- Todo, es por uno de los antiguos hechizos del Milenio de Plata que estemos aquí- respondió Sehen  
- Nos referimos al _'Seeles'_, un hechizo de división- dijo Liebe.  
- ¿Hechizo de división?  
- Si, es un hechizo que permite la separación de los Cristales Sagrados- contestó Kraft.  
- Y no solo de los Cristales, también de las personas que los posean- agregó Wissen.  
- Nosotros esas divisiones, y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos las divisiones del Cristal de Plata- continuó Befehl  
- Aunque el hechizo de división no solo hace eso, si no que despierta las cualidades dormidas de las personas y esas son las que se dividen junto con el Cristal- añadió Sehen.  
- No entiendo- dijo Seiya  
- Queremos decir que somos las cualidades dormidas de Serena, no partes de ella en sí- explicó Wissen.  
- ¿Cualidades?- preguntó Taiki  
- Si, cada una representa un poder escondido de Serena- dijo Liebe- aunque preferimos llamarlos dones.  
- ¿Y cuales son?- preguntó a su vez Yaten.  
- Bueno, yo represento el don de liderazgo, el valor y la confianza de una reina- dijo Befehl.  
- Yo, la fortaleza, el espiritú y la nobleza de una guerrera- continuó Kraft.  
- Yo, el coraje y la decisión, también poseo el don de la predicción de una diosa- añadió Sehen.  
- Yo, la sabiduría, la inteligencia y el poder de la mente de una hechicera- dijo Wissen.  
- Yo, el amor y la amistad, además del poder de la empatía, propia de los humanos- siguió Liebe.  
- ¿Y esa tal Lied?- preguntó Taiki. Las chicas dudaron en responder.  
- Lied representa todo el dolor y la tristeza, es el lado oscuro del corazón de Serena- contestó Wissen al fin, provocando que todos quedaran en silencio.  
- Un momento¿qué hay de Macht?- preguntó Yaten.  
- Ella... ella es...- iba a decir Liebe, pero alguien la interrumpió.  
- Yo soy el poder del Alma del Fenix

* * *

**STARLET**: Bueno, esto si era parte de la historia.  
**ALGENIB**: Esperamos les haya gustado y que perdonen a la cabeza de pollo de mi hermana.  
**STARLET**: Ya dije que era una inocente bromita.  
**ALGENIB**¿Inocente? Ya verás, bueno en fin, esperamos sus comentarios y ... por cierto¿dónde está mi mamá?, hace rato que no la veo, ¬.¬.  
**STARLET**: O.O, mmmm, creo que mejor voy a revisar el armario!!!  
**ALGENIB**: Voy contigo (ojalá que no se haya terminado la película). Hasta luego!!! 


	17. Verdades

  
**ALGENIB**: Hola!!! Después del pequeño incidente con el capítulo anterior me he dado a la tarea de no permitirle a mi hermana acercarse a no menos de dos metros de la computadora por un rato (no mucho porque ella ya salió de vacaciones y debo dejar que sus ideas vuelvan y termine de una buena vez la historia no??). Bien, ahora los dejo con el capítulo 17, ya saben que todas sus críticas, ideas, regaños y todo eso son bien recibidos. Ahora, a leer!!!

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

XVII- Verdades

_Idea original:_Starlet-Moonlight 

_Colaboración:_Algenib 

- ¿El Alma del Fénix?- preguntó Yaten sin comprender.   
- ¿Quieres decir que tú eres la legendaria Alma del Fénix?- preguntó a su vez Taiki asombrado. Macht asintió en silencio.   
- Vaya, veo que conoces la leyenda- dijo Liebe.   
- ¿Cuál leyenda?- preguntó Seiya.   
- ¿No lo recuerdan? La Princesa Kakyu nos habló de ella hace tiempo- contestó Taiki seriamente- El Alma del Fénix es un poder que va más allá de los que conocemos o podemos imaginar. Se dice que quién la posea está destinado a hacer el bien- añadió al ver el rostro de desconcierto de sus hermanos.   
- Eso quiere decir que...- comenzó a decir Yaten, pero fue interrumpido.   
- ¿Bombón¿ella poseía el Alma del Fénix?- preguntó Seiya.   
- Sí. Desde el Milenio de Plata ella es la portadora del Alma del Fénix- respondió Sehen.   
- Todas las batallas en que ha peleado, han despertado poco a poco su verdadero poder- añadió Befehl.   
- Ahora lo entiendo- murmuró Seiya, bajando la mirada.   
- Creo que las explicaciones tendrán que esperar para más tarde- dijo Wissen.   
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Yaten.   
- Sus amigas vienen en camino.   
- ¿Amigas?- preguntó de nuevo Yaten. 

Justo en ese momento dos golpes en la puerta los hicieron voltear, y la inconfundible voz de Mina les indicaba que las Sailor Scouts estaban afuera. 

- - - - - - - - - 

- ¿Aún no habla?- preguntó un hombre.   
- No, insiste en que no sabe en donde están- repondió otro.   
- ¡Maldición!, eso solo nos está retrasando.   
- Por eso te dije que deberías utilizar otros métodos más efectivos- dijo una tercera voz.   
- No voy a hacerle daño¿me oyes Fee? A pesar de todo lo que está sucediendo, no es mi intención lastimarla.   
- Siempre tan compasivo Leben¿acaso no entiendes que no lograrás nada si sigues actuando de esa manera?- preguntó Fee.   
- Escúchame bien, no la lastimarás, ella de entre todas las Scouts es la que menos lo merece. No te le acerques- amenazó Leben.   
- Está bien. Pero se nos acaba el tiempo y todavía no encontramos los demás Tesoros.   
- Tiempo es lo que tenemos de sobra- dijo Leben mirando al hombre con el que había estado hablando- Aún así, tus tácticas tampoco han funcionado. Las ninfas que enviaste no cumplieron con su misión- añadió el joven sonriendo.   
- Eso fue solo una prueba- contestó Fee molesta- La próxima vez las Scouts no tendrán tanta suerte.   
- Si tú lo dices. Continúa con la búsqueda e informame de cualquier pista que encuentres.   
- Como digas- dijo Fee y se retiró de prisa.   
- Entonces¿qué haremos con la Scout?- preguntó el hombre.   
- Quédate con ella. Estoy seguro de que puede decirte algo que nos ayude.   
- ¿Por qué me lo diría a mí?   
- Pronto lo sabrás viejo amigo, solo no la dejes sola, no confío en las intenciones de Fee, podría intentar lastimarla.   
- Bien.   
- Llama a Feuer y Eis, quiero saber que fue lo que averiguaron. 

El hombre hizo una reverencia y después se fue por una puerta a espaldas de Leben, mientras él emprendía su camino hacia otra, justo al lado opuesto. Antes tenía que hacer una visita. 

- - - - - - - - -

- Veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz desde las sombras.   
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó una joven asustada.   
- No necesitas saberlo.   
- Quiero saber contra quien nos enfrentamos.   
- No voy a lastimarte, si eso te preocupa.   
- ¿En dónde estoy?   
- A salvo.   
- Eso lo dudo.   
- Siempre fuiste directa Sailor Plut.   
- Yo... yo te conozco- dijo Setsuna incorporándose lentamente.   
- Quizás alguna vez me hayas conocido, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, un milenio para ser precisos- contestó un hombre saliendo de su escondite y mostrándose ante la Scout.   
- ¡Tú! tú eres... ¡Leben!   
- Me alegra que me hayas recordado.   
- Jamás podría olvidarte- dijo Setsuna con tristeza- ¿Qué haces aquí¿qué está sucediendo?.   
- Lo que debe pasar Plut, estoy aquí para cumplir una promesa hecha hace siglos, estoy aquí para asegurarme que Serena no sufra más- respondió Leben acercándose a la joven mujer.   
- ¿Para que no sufra?, no entiendo a que te refieres. ¿Acaso? Serena¿está bien¿qué le han hecho?   
- Tranquilízate, sabes que yo nunca la lastimaría, ni dejaría que alguien lo hiciera. Lo que hago es para evitar que vuelva a ser herida. Aunque no lo creas, siempre he estado con ella, de una u otra forma, he visto sus crueles batallas, he sido testigo de sus sacrificios y no voy a permitir que vuelva a combatir.   
- Si has estado con ella¿por qué no la ayudaste?, ese era tu deber ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Setsuna con seriedad. Leben sonrió tristemente, luego, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo desaparecer las cadenas que ataban a la Scout.   
- Sí, ese ERA mi deber- contestó él, haciendo enfásis en la tercer palabra- Pero las cosas cambian Plut. Yo he cambiado.   
- Ya lo veo. Pero aún no me respondes ¿qué está sucediendo?   
- Pronto lo sabrás. Sí estoy aquí, frente a tí es porque necesito tu ayuda. Tú sabes en donde están ocultos los Tesoros Místicos, necesito que me digas su ubicación.   
- Ya se lo he dicho a tus ayudantes, no lo sé- contestó Setsuna desviando la mirada.   
- Algo me dice que estás mintiendo. Te conozco.   
- No, no me conoces. No sé en donde están. Después de la muerte de la Reina Serenity, los guardianes de los Tesoros decidieron esconderlos, yo nunca supe en donde. Lamento que tu visita haya sido en vano.   
- No fue en vano. Me permitió hablar contigo de nuevo, como antes.   
- Dime¿para qué necesitas los Tesoros Místicos¿por qué te has convertido en nuestro enemigo?- preguntó Setsuna mirando a Leben fijamente.   
- Es la única manera de lograr mi objetivo- contestó él.   
- ¿Cuál objetivo¿Destruirnos?   
- No. Simplemente no quiero que Serena vuelva a estar sola.   
- Ella jamás ha estado sola.   
- Sí, si lo ha estado. Ya te lo he dicho, yo he presenciado sus batallas, al final ella combatía sola, abandonada por las que se suponen debían protegerla, sin la ayuda de aquellos que dicen quererla.   
- No, nosotras siempre hemos estado a su lado. Siempre peleamos junto a ella¿acaso no pudiste verlo¿no pudiste sentirlo? Si luchábamos era solo por ella, porque no queriamos que resultara herida, y, en nuestro afán por cumplir con nuestro deber, entregamos nuestras vidas a cambio de la suya, quizás de esa manera la hayamos abandonado- Setsuna bajó la mirada- Aún así la muerte no fue impedimento para estar junto a ella. ¿Es que no entiendes qué tan importante es Serena para nosotras? 

Leben no respondió. Solo se limitó a mirarla con intensidad. Setsuna reconoció aquellos ojos verdes, brillantes, intensos, aquellos que en su niñez reflejaban tanta ternura y nobleza, pero que ahora solo expresaban tristeza, melancolía, soledad. Por un momento, la Sailor del Tiempo quizo abrazar a aquel joven, como cuando era niño, cuando lo confortaba y le daba palabras de aliento; y también, por un momento, Leben quizo rodearla con sus brazos como antes, para recibir ese cariño que añoraba y extrañaba siempre. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada. 

- Señor, lo están esperando- dijo una voz grave, sacando a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos.   
- Ahora voy- contestó Leben y después se dirigió a Setsuna- No te preocupes, pronto todo acabará. Mientras tanto aquí estarás a salvo.   
- No podrás mantenerme aquí por siempre. Mi deber es proteger a mi Princesa y haré lo que sea por cumplir con él.   
- Lo sé, por eso te traje. No quiero que salgas lastimada, jamás me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte, aún recuerdo como cuidabas de mí cuando era un niño, y he visto como cuidas de Serena también. Sólo tú, de entre todas, merece ser llamada Sailor Scout.   
- Leben, por favor detente, Serena no querría que te enfrentaras a sus amigas.   
- Aún así, debo hacerlo- dijo Leben dando media vuelta. 

- Quédate con ella, no la dejes sola por ningún motivo. Recuerda lo que te dije de Fee- le ordenó al hombre al llegar frente a él.   
- Entiendo.   
- Confío en tí, viejo amigo. 

El hombre asintió y Leben salió de la habitación dejándolo a solas con Setsuna, quien observó fijamente la puerta por unos segundos, después bajó la mirada con resignación, para volver a subirla y dirigirla al desconocido frente a ella. 

Era alto, más que ella, vestía una capa oscura con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Setsuna lo reconoció, era con quien se había enfrentado anteriormente, el que la llevó a ese lugar. La Sailor del Tiempo pudo sentir un poder muy grande proveniente de aquel sujeto. Un poder extrañamente familiar. 

- - - - - - - - -

- Eso quiere decir que son mucho más fuertes de lo que pensábamos- dijo un joven de cabellos blancos.   
- Sí. La batalla fue dura, pero al final las Sailor Scouts lograron derrotar a Kaze. Son muy hábiles- contestó otro de cabellos azules.   
- Entonces, deberemos tener más cuidado- señaló un hombre de cabello castaño.   
- Definitivamente esto cambia nuestros planes. Hasta ahora creíamos que serían fáciles de manejar, pero ya no estoy tan seguro- agregó un pelirrojo.   
- ¿Qué piensas Leben?- preguntó el peliazul a otro joven que se había mantenido en silencio.   
- Creo que debemos continuar vigilando a las Scouts hasta encontrar sus puntos débiles, solo así podremos obtener alguna ventaja sobre ellas. La información que reunieron Eis y Feuer nos será de mucha ayuda.   
- Tienes razón. Si nos enfrentamos a las Scouts en estos momentos, posiblemente no podamos vencerlas- aceptó un joven rubio.   
- Correcto, entonces Eis, Licht y Feuer, ustedes seguirán a las Scouts, mientras que los demás continuarán buscando los Tesoros- ordenó Leben levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.   
- Leben, hay algo que no entiendo- dijo un joven de cabello azul marino.   
- Dime Teich.   
- ¿Habíamos visto a las Sailor Scouts antes?   
- ¿Cómo?   
- Cuando nos enfrentamos a ellas, parecieron conocernos, incluso nos llamaron por nuestros nombres- afirmó Teich, poniéndose de pie.   
- Es verdad. A mí me ocurrió lo mismo. Sailor Saturn parecía conocerme- añadió un chico de cabellos negros. 

Leben los miró fijamente. No podía evitar que ellas los reconocieran, ya había pensado en eso. Sin embargo, no era el momento de decir la verdad. 

- No Teich, ustedes no las conocen. Ni ellas a ustedes.   
- Pero ellas parecían conocernos- insistió Teich.   
- Se confundieron. Ellas creen que son otras personas- contestó Leben seriamente- Escuchen, ustedes se parecen a esas personas, pero a quienes ellas conocieron murieron, ya no existen- añadió con tristeza- ¿Comprenden?   
- Entendido- dijo Dunkel y los demás asintieron.   
- Bien. No quiero que se distraigan. Si hacemos bien las cosas, todo esto terminará pronto.   
- ¡Correcto!- exclamaron todos al unísono. 

Leben los miró y después abandonó el salón donde estaban reunidos. A los pocos segundos, los presentes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, sin percatarse de que fueron observados mientras hablaban. En las sombras una persona sonrió complacida. Había llegado el momento de iniciar su plan. 

El desconocido en aquella habitación la observaba fijamente. Algo le decía que él no le haría daño, pero en esas circunstancias no podía confiarse. Sin embargo¿qué podía hacer¿cómo saldría de ahí? Sin poder hacer otra cosa, se sentó, recargándose en la pared y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. 

Él no se movió, ni dijo palabra alguna, se limitó a quedarse ahí, de pie. 

- ¿Es verdad que no sabes en dónde están los Tesoros?- habló por fin el hombre.   
- Sí, es cierto- contestó Setsuna.   
- Tú eres la única persona que conocía el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban.   
- No, ya no. Ya se lo dije a Leben, los guardianes escondieron los Tesoros para evitar que cayeran en manos equivocadas.   
- Leben me pidió que...   
- Él te pidió que averiguaras en donde están- interrumpió Setsuna- Pero aún sabiéndolo no se los diría- agregó levantándose y mirándolo con decisión.   
- Lo suponía- dijo él resignado. 

Después de un par de horas, Setsuna volvió a quedarse dormida. Su situación la dejaba exhausta, entre lidiar con las personas que la mantenían cautiva y pensar como rayos podría salir de ahí, sus energías se consumían rápidamente. Esa vez, a pesar de luchar contra su cansancio, no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el sueño. 

El hombre se quedó ahí, observándola. Hacía un tiempo que había 'desaparecido' de la vista de la joven, para no importunarla con su presencia que, al parecer, le inquietaba de alguna manera. Y nuevamente volvió a tener esa extraña sensación de conocerla, esa necesidad de sacarla de ahí, de protegerla. 

De pronto alguien entró a la habitación. Era Fee, quien pensó que la Scout se encontraba sola. Se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta, para después avanzar hacia Setsuna. Estaba resuelta a sacarle la información que quería, de una forma u otra. 

Setsuna pareció presentir el peligro, porque despertó sobresaltada y se puso de pie inmediatamente dispuesta a pelear, pero su firmeza fue sustituída por el asombro. Fee la observó sonriendo. 

- Veo que sigues siendo la misma de antes Sailor Plut. Tus instintos aún son igual de agudos.   
- Fee- dijo Setsuna en un susurro- Creí que habías muerto.   
- Pues te darás cuenta de que no es así- contestó Fee.   
- No entiendo como es que estás aquí, ni que es lo que te propones- logró decir la Scout.   
- Leben y yo reunimos los Tesoros místicos.   
- ¿Para qué?   
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Si he venido es porque quiero que me digas en donde están.   
- No.   
- Bien, siendo así, creo que utilizaré algunos de mis 'trucos' para hacerte hablar- dijo Fee y lanzó un aro de luz de su mano derecha en dirección de Setsuna, quien lo esquivó justo a tiempo- ¡Excelente! Pero si he esperado hasta este momento para venir aquí es porque necesitaba que tus fuerzas se debilitaran- añadió sonriendo aún más. 

Un gran número de aros de luz salieron despedidos a gran velocidad en contra de la Sailor del Tiempo, pero ella los esquivaba uno a uno. Sin embargo, en un descuido uno de los aros logró aprisionarla por el cuello. 

- ¡Te tengo!- exclamó Fee triunfante- Ahora hablemos. Los Tesoros Místicos, dime ¿en dónde están?- preguntó impaciente, y al no recibir respuesta, ordenó al aro que estrechara con mayor fuerza el cuello de la joven. 

Aún así, Setsuna no habló. Fee volvió a preguntar en un par de ocasiones, pero recibió la misma respuesta. La presión del aro asfixiaba a Setsuna, quien caía poco a poco en la inconciencia. Al cabo de unos momentos, en un arranque de ira por no lograr su cometido, Fee hizo aparecer una daga de luz y cuando estaba lista para lanzarla en contra de la Scout una voz la detuvo. 

- ¿Qué haces¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?   
- Vaya, vaya. Aquí estás- contestó Fee en tono burlón- Tengo mis propias habilidades, y no pueden ocultarme este tipo de cosas.   
- Leben te ordenó que no la lastimaras.   
- También me ordenó encontrar los Tesoros y ella es la única que nos puede llevar a ellos.   
- Suéltala- ordenó el hombre plantándose frente a Fee.   
- ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?   
- No te gustará verme enojado Fee. Más te vale dejarla- contestó el hombre en un tono amenazador.   
- Correcto- dijo Fee y con un movimiento de la mano hizo desaparecer el aro- El tiempo se nos acaba y ustedes lo pierden en estupideces- añadió furiosa y enseguida salió del cuarto. 

El hombre se acercó a Setsuna para cerciorarse que estuviera bien. Estaba inconciente, pero aún respiraba. 

- Estuvo cerca ¿no?- preguntó una voz femenina desde la entrada.   
- ¿Qué haces aquí?   
- Seguí a Fee. Sabes que la Scout no estará a salvo en este lugar, mientras Fee esté cerca.   
- ¿Y eso por qué te preocupa?   
- ¿A mí? Te equivocas, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Pero a tí sí debería. Después de todo ella es una Sailor.   
- No entiendo a que te refieres Lied- dijo el hombre incorporándose con Setsuna en los brazos.   
- ¿No lo recuerdas? Es una lástima. Han pasado tantas cosas.   
- Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Yo no conozco a esta mujer- afirmó el hombre.   
- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Lied sonriendo y dando media vuelta para después desaparecer de la vista. 

El hombre se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Observando el lugar donde había estado Lied. Sus palabras lo habían desconcertado. ¿Era cierto que él conocía a la Scout? y si era así ¿por qué Leben no se lo había dicho? 

Decido a obtener respuestas, salió de aquella habitación y llevó a Setsuna a un lugar seguro. Uno que solo él conocía. Nadie, ni siquiera Leben y mucho menos Fee, sabía de su existencia. Ahí sabría al fin que es lo que sucedía. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Y al lograr enfocar su vista, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la celda donde la habían aprisionado. Se levantó despacio, mirando a su alrededor. La habitación era diferente, más grande y mejor iluminada. Ella estaba recostada en una suave cama y cubierta por una fina sábana. Notó que alguien había curado las heridas que las cadenas le provocaron en las muñecas. Entonces, recordando algo, se llevó las manos hacia el adolorido cuello, y en cámara lenta los anteriores sucesos pasaron por su mente. Pero de pronto, una presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

De pie, frente a ella, estaba el hombre encapuchado que estaba encargado de vigilarla. La joven tuvo una extraña sensación. Como si su energía hubiera cambiado. Él dio unos pasos hacia adelante hasta posicionarse justo al lado de Setsuna. Entonces bajó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Setsuna se quedó helada al observar de frente los ojos grises del hombre. 

- Quiero saber quien eres en realidad- pidió con firmeza- Y quién soy yo. 


	18. Revelaciones, Primera Parte

**ALGENIB: **Holaaaa!!!! Tanto tiempo, no?? Antes que nada una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. La verdad este capítulo estaba listo desde hace rato, pero ni mi hermana ni yo habíamos tenido tiempo de subirlo ( ella por la escuela y yo por el trabajo) Así que GOMEN!!!

**STARLET: **Siiiiiii, lo sentimos mucho. Pero ya estamos trabajando arduamente (se escuchan unas risas por ahí) ¬¬U Qué fue eso?... Bueno, como iba diciendo estamos trabajando mucho en los próximos capítulos. Solo pedimos un poco de paciencia

**ALGENIB:** Y reviews para darnos ideas porque últimamente (--, mirada asesina de Starlet)... Ejem!! Mejor lean el capítulo y disfrutenlo, ;).**  
**

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

XVIII- Revelaciones (Primera Parte)  


_Idea original:_Starlet-Moonlight

_Colaboración:_Algenib

- ¡Hola!- exclamó una rubia muy animada.  
- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Yaten con cierta molestia.  
- Si, tambien nos da gusto verlos chicos- contestó Rei en el mismo tono.  
- Queríamos ver como sigue Seiya - dijo Lita.  
- Esta perfectamente, quieren pasar- respondió tranquilo Taiki.  
- Claro, gracias.  
- Hola chicas, que bueno que vinieron - dijo Seiya desde el sillón de la sala, acompañado de las mismas jóvenes de la cafeteria.

Mina y las demás les dirigieron miradas curiosas, por alguna razón la presencia de aquellas chicas no les molestaba en absoluto.

- ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó Lita.  
- Lo siento no recuerdo sus nombres- dijo apenada Amy.  
- No te preocupes, no son fáciles de aprender, soy Liebe.  
- Hola, yo soy Kraft - dijo la chica de cabellos verdes.  
- Wissen - dijo una peliazul.  
- Befehl - dijo una rubia.  
- La amargada de allá es Sehen y ella es Macht, es muy seria, pero les caerá bien - dijo Liebe al notar que no se presentaban.  
- ¡Te escuche Liebe! - gritó Sehen desde la esquina en la que se encontraba junto con Macht.  
- Acabo de recordar que tengo hambre, aún hay hamburguesas - dijo Liebe ignorando a Sehen.  
- En la cocina están todos los ingredientes para prepararlas- dijo Taiki  
- Pero yo no sé cocinar.  
- Será la única forma de que comas algo- advirtió Yaten.  
- Está bien. Ahora vuelvo- dijo Liebe mirándo al peliplateado con reproche, y después entró a la cocina.  
- Un momento, entonces las que me comí¿las hiciste tú Yaten?- preguntó Seiya sorprendido.  
- ¿Y quien más?- dijo Yaten algo rojo y desviando la mirada.  
- Pues para no cocinar nunca, te salieron muy ricas,¿ por qué no haces más?  
- Porque no quiero.  
- Vamos Yaten que te cuesta- dijo Mina como si fuera una pequeña niña.  
- He dicho que no- dijo Yaten sin mirarla.  
- ¿Por favor?  
- No.  
- Anda Yaten.  
- Que no.  
- ¿Huelen a quemado? - preguntó Lita después de un rato de que Mina y Yaten empezaran a discutir.  
- Ahora que lo dices...- dijo Rei acercandose a la cocina, de la que poco después salió Liebe.  
- Liebe¿qué es eso?- preguntó Kraft.  
- Les dije que yo no sabía cocinar - se defendió Liebe, cuando todos notaron que llevaba un plato con algo negro.  
- ¿Eso es una hamburguesa?- preguntó riendo Befehl  
- La verdad sabe a carbón - dijo Liebe sinceramente al darle una mordida a su 'hamburguesa', ante lo cual todos empezaron a reír.  
- Entonces qué, Yaten nos complacería que nos invitaras algunas de tus hamburguesas, o acaso quieres que nos envenenemos con la comida de Liebe - dijo Befehl, acercándose demasiado y haciendo que Mina se molestara.  
- Vamos Yaten, muestranos tus cualidades culinarias - dijo Taiki sonriente.  
- Pero Lita cocina muy rico¿para que quieren que lo haga yo?  
- Lo siento Yaten, pero quiero ver que tan bueno eres en la cocina- lo retó Lita sonriendo.  
- De acuerdo, pero después no se quejen.  
- ¡Genial¿dónde tiro esto?- preguntó Liebe

- - - - - - - - -

Fue como si todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento desapareciera completamente. Él estaba frente a sus ojos, vivo. Había regresado a ella. Había cumplido su promesa.

- ¡Zeit!- gritó con el corazón desbordandose de alegría. Corrió a abrazarlo, quería sentirlo, aspirar su aroma, asegurarse de que no era solo una ilusión.

Mientras sentía la suave presión de los brazos de aquella joven, la misma visión de la extraña puerta volvió a su mente y un gran número de imágenes le siguieron. Imágenes de un imponente palacio, de una mujer de cabellos plateados, un hombre rubio y una niña de ojos celestes. Imágenes de un anciano de blanca cabellera, de un grupo de jovenes guerreras y de una habitación que parecía albergar al universo entero. Sin poder soportarlo más, él cerró los ojos, intentando en vano borrar aquellas visiones, y rompió el abrazo retrocediendo unos pasos para alejarse de ella.

- ¡Basta¡No lo soporto!- gritó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y dejándose caer de rodillas.  
- Zeit- susurró Setsuna asustada.  
- ¿Qué sucede¿quién eres?- preguntó sin levantar la mirada- ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy cerca de tí tengo estas visiones¿quienes son todos ellos?  
- Zeit...¿qué pasa?- preguntó Setsuna acercándose a él. Pero el hombre se levantó de pronto, la Sailor notó que su mirada había cambiado, él había cambiado.  
- Quiero que me digas quien soy- dijo seriamente, con voz suplicante.

La joven no pudo articular palabra, sorprendida ante aquella petición. Él la miró fijamente, inmóvil, esperando la tan anhelada respuesta. Sin embargo, ésta nunca llegó.

- Responde- ordenó desesperado, tomando a la joven de los hombros- ¡RESPONDE!  
- No... no sé que...  
- Dime quién soy.  
- ¿Acaso no lo sabes¿no lo recuerdas?  
- Creí saberlo, pero desde que te conocí, todo en lo que yo creía se ha convertido en niebla. Nada está claro.  
- Entonces ¿no me recuerdas?- preguntó Setsuna mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
- ¿Debería hacerlo?- preguntó él a su voz con voz fría y distante.

Setsuna dio media vuelta y regresó hacia la cama, se sentó en una esquina y bajó la mirada con tristeza. Algo así se había imaginado, era la única explicación para que ellos, los poderosos Centinelas, leales guerreros del Reino, levantaran los puños en contra de sus Princesas. Pero aún así¿qué significaba todo eso¿que había pasado para que no las recordaran?

- ¿Tampoco recuerdas a la princesa Serena¿a las Sailors Scouts?  
- No sé a que te refieres. Lo único que sé es que mi obligación es proteger a Leben y obedecerlo- contestó Zeit sin moverse de su sitio- ¿Qué tenemos que ver con ustedes¿qué tengo que ver contigo?  
- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Leben?  
- Te lo pregunto a tí. Sé que hay algo que nos une, puedo sentirlo, pero no logro averiguar que es.  
- Antes, respóndeme algo ¿por qué pelean en nuestra contra¿qué pretenden al enfrentarse a las Sailor Scouts?  
- Solo seguimos órdenes.  
- ¿De Leben?- preguntó de nuevo Setsuna, Zeit asintió- Pero¿no sabes por qué lo hace¿por qué los envía a pelear?  
- Tiene sus razones. Nosotros no estamos aquí para juzgarlo. Le debemos lealtad.  
- Y aún así, él no les dice quienes son realmente.  
- ¿Quienes?  
- Tú, Dúnkel, Himmel, Teich y los demás- contestó Setsuna, Zeit la miró asombrado.  
- ¿Qué sabes de nosotros?- preguntó él.  
- Hace mucho tiempo... luchamos en el mismo lado.  
- Imposible. Leben nos aseguró que ustedes no nos conocían, ni nosotros a ustedes.  
- Entonces, sí tanto confías en él ¿por qué me preguntas quién eres¿por qué dudas de lo que él te dijo?

Zeit guardó silencio. Si la Sailor tenía razón... eso quería decir que tenían un pasado, una vida anterior a la que ahora estaban viviendo.

_- ¿No lo recuerdas? Es una lástima. Han pasado tantas cosas.  
- Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Yo no conozco a esta mujer.  
- ¿Estás seguro? _

Las palabras de Lied ahora significaban algo. Aquellas visiones, eran recuerdos, SUS recuerdos, SU vida. Pero ella ¿qué papel jugaba¿quién era Sailor Plut para él?

- Si nos conocimos antes¿quién era yo¿como estaba relacionado contigo?- preguntó con voz apremiante. Setsuna tardó en responder- Porque tenemos alguna clase de relación ¿cierto?  
- Eras mi guardián, el encargado de cuidar de mí- contestó Setsuna bajando la mirada. Sus palabras sonaron tan tristes, y a la vez tan cálidas. Él no se movió, su mente estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedía.  
- N-no es verdad- susurró después de unos momentos.  
- Lo es. Tú y yo eramos los encargados de vigilar la Puerta del Tiempo. Peleamos juntos en incontables batallas, lado a lado, por un mismo ideal. Ustedes, los Centinelas, tenían el cargo de guardianes de las Princesas, de las Sailors Scouts.  
- Estás mintiendo.  
- ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? Me pediste la verdad, esa es la verdad. ¿Ahora entiendes¿comprendes por qué no queremos pelear en su contra? Son nuestros amigos. Ustedes quizás no nos recuerden, pero nosotros a ustedes sí y no podemos luchar contra aquellas personas a las que queremos, en contra de quien... amamos.  
- Yo... no... no puede ser cierto- dijo Zeit dándole la espalda. No supo que fue lo que más le afectó, el hecho de que Leben les hubiera mentido, o que ella admitiera que... - _No, no, es imposible, es imposible_ - se repitió a si mismo intentando convencerse.  
- Sin embargo, es cierto. Aunque duela es cierto- murmuró Setsuna cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. La situación cada vez era más complicada- Te he revelado la verdad que tanto ansiabas conocer. Creerme o no depende solo de tí.

Zeit dirigió su vista hacia ella. Al verla así, triste, exhausta, un sentimiento que le era ajeno comenzó a surgir. Algo tibio en su pecho, que comenzaba a recorrer poco a poco su cuerpo. Con paso titubeante se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, fijando la mirada en el piso.

- No sé que pensar de esto. Debería creer que todo es una absurda mentira. Debería confiar en Leben. Pero algo me dice que no puedo, que no debo. Aunque no lo entiendo del todo- dijo él, su voz temblaba- Cuéntame, dime lo que sepas. Quiero saberlo, quiero saber tantas cosas, quiero... creerte.

- - - - - - - - -

- Yaten, están realmente deliciosas- admitió Lita.  
- Si, lástima que Serena no las pueda probar - dijo Mina provocando que todos se entristecieron al recoradarla, menos claro las nuevas chicas.  
- Siempre tienes que meter la pata, no es así Mina - dijo Rei más triste que molesta.  
- ¿Quién es Serena?- preguntó Liebe inocentemente, los chicos se sorprendieron, pero disfrazaron muy bien su reacción ante la mirada perspicaz de Amy.  
- Es una amiga nuestra, que por cierto se parece mucho a tí- contestó Amy tranquilamente y mirándola algo extraño, a lo cual Liebe solo sonrió.  
- ¿Con la que Rini me confundió?- preguntó llevándose el refresco a la boca- Por cierto¿dónde está Rini?  
- Volvió con sus padres- respondió Rei.  
- Tal vez sea lo mejor- murmuró Macht para sí misma.

- ¿Por qué debemos ir?- preguntó una rubia a su acompañante  
- Porque gracias a él estás viva, y a mi lado.  
- No tienes porque repetirmelo, pero tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.  
- Si, pero solo será un momento.  
- Es más importante buscar a nuestra princesa y...  
- Rescatar a Setsuna, ya lo sé, pero tienes que relajarte un poco.  
- ¿Y crees que ir con los hermanos Kou me ayudará a relajarme?  
- Siempre lo haces cuando estas con Seiya.  
- No digas tonterias.  
- ¿Acaso no lo has notado?  
- Mmmm

- Oye Yaten ¿a mi no me vas a hacer una?- preguntó Seiya al notar como su 'hermano' se sentaba y no le había dado nada de comer.  
- Tu ya comiste demasiadas, así que no, no te voy a hacer otra- contestó maliciosamente.  
- Pero quiero una- dijo Seiya poniendo cara de niño pequeño.  
- He dicho que no voy a hacerte nada, si quieres hazla tú.  
- Si quieres yo te doy de la mía - propuso Liebe.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que si quieres te doy de la mía- repitió con una sonrisa al momento que tocaban la puerta.  
- Yo voy- dijo Yaten levántandose, sin percatarse de que Mina lo siguió- ¿Ustedes?- preguntó al abrir.

Un silencio inundó el departamento...por un segundo, hasta que Mina lo rompió.

- ¡Haruka¡Michiru¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la rubia con tono alegre y animado.  
- Venimos a ver como sigue Seiya- respondió la Sailor del Mar.  
- Por lo que veo esta muy bien de salud y además muy bien acompañado- dijo Haruka, viendo como Liebe le ofrecia un pedazo de su hamburguesa a Seiya.  
- Pasen- pidió Yaten.  
- Gracias.  
- ¡Vaya!, que sorpresa ¿que hacen aquí?- preguntó Lita.  
- Solo queriamos saber como estaba Seiya, y a agradecerle, después de todo salvó a Haruka- dijo Michiru sonriéndole a Haruka, quien desvió la mirada. La verdad no le agradaba en lo absoluto deberle la vida a ese 'patán'. Entonces miró fijamente al pelinegro.  
- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Haruka haciendo gala de su falta de tacto.  
- Unas amigas- respondió Taiki.  
- ¿Acaso sales con ella, Kou?  
- Claro que no- contestó Seiya sonrojado.  
- Eso no sería posible- dijo Liebe con una seriedad inusual en ella- Porque él ya tiene su corazón ocupado y yo tengo el mío dividido- al instante se soltó riendo al igual que el resto de sus hermanas y Taiki, quienes fueron los únicos que entendieron el doble sentido, incluso Macht, desde su apartada esquina, comenzó a reir. Liebe sorprendida la miró  
- Yo...- dijo Macht recuperando la compostura al sentirse observada- Ehm, lo siento.  
- ¡Vaya!, hice reir a Macht, parece que es un gran día.  
- No entendí¿qué fue tan divertido?- preguntó Mina  
- ¿Ah?, si, fue solo... un chiste local- respondió Sehen.  
- Oigan, ustedes me resultan familiares- dijo Befehl pensativa.  
- Sí, a mí también- añadió Kraft.  
- ¡Pero es que no ven televisión!- exclamó Liebe- Ustedes si que me sorprenden. Michiru Kaioh, la violinista prodigio- continuó señalando a la aludida- Y Haruka Tenoh, el mejor corredor de autos de Fórmula 1- concluyó señalando, esta vez, a Haruka.  
- Vaya, tú si que estas muy bien informada- admitió Wissen.  
- Demasiado, ya no deberíamos permitirle que viera tanta televisón- propuso Sehen.  
- ¡Ni se les ocurra!- exclamó Liebe indignada provocando que las Sailors Interiores y los chicos rieran divertidos.

Pero Haruka y Michiru observaban con aprehensión a aquellas chicas. Algo en ellas, que era sumamente familiar, les hacía sentir. Y esa extraña sensación las ponía nerviosas. Las dos Sailors fijaron su mirada en Macht, quien les regresó el gesto. Al cabo de unos segundos de mutua observación, Macht se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Debo irme- dijo al fin.  
- Bien, te acompaño- añadió Sehen levántandose de su asiento.  
- Yo también - terminó Kraft - Fue un placer- dijo sonriéndoles a Haruka y Michiru y salió tras Sehen.  
- Hasta luego- se despidió Mina.  
- Por cierto Liebe- dijo Amy- ¿cómo sigue su abuela?- Liebe y Befehl la miraron sin comprender. Liebe notó el nerviosismo de los chicos y entendió.  
- Pues... como decirlo, ella...  
- Prácticamente nos hechó- aclaró Wissen, que ya sabía de la pequeña mentira de los chicos.  
- ¿Como?- preguntó Amy intrigada.  
- Dijo que casi no estabamos en casa, y como se suponía que veniamos a cuidar de ella, lo mejor seria que contratara a alguien que la ayudara y la atendiera todo el tiempo - respondió Wissen.  
- Así que... contrató a una enfermera - concluyó Liebe- ¿No es así Bef?  
- ¿Eh?, a si , es cierto. Así que ahora no tenemos mucho que hacer después de tan largo viaje.  
- ¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó Michiru extrañada.  
- Alemania- respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡Que interesante¿No lo crees Haruka?  
- Michiru, creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Haruka caminando hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Tan rápido?, ni siquiera les hemos podido pedir un autógrafo- contestó Liebe con un tono de niña pequeña que provocó que la Sailor del Viento se detuviera.  
- _Esa forma de hablar. ¿Por qué siento que la he visto en otro lado¿acaso la conozco?_- pensó Haruka- Lo siento, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, es hora de irnos- afirmó en un tono que no admitía réplicas.  
- Bien. Fue un placer- se despidió Michiru y ,acto seguido, ambas abandonaron el departamento.  
- Ahhh, es una lástima- suspiró Liebe- Me hubiera gustado platicar un poco más con ellos. En especial con Haruka.  
- ¡Pero qué tonterías dices!- exclamó Befehl.  
- Ehhh... nada, yo no he dicho nada.  
- Creo que ya debemos irnos- dijo Wissen- Me dio mucho gusto verlas de nuevo. Hasta luego- se despidió de Rei y las demás, Liebe y Befehl la imitaron y después las tres se fueron.

- Bien- dijo la Sailor del Fuego- Es momento de ponernos de acuerdo. Nuestros enemigos volverán a atacar y debemos estar preparados.  
- Concuerdo contigo- aceptó Taiki.

Los momentos de diversión habían quedado atrás. Era hora de la batalla.


	19. Revelaciones, Segunda Parte

* * *

**ALGENIB: **Hola!!! Tanto tiempo sin leernos. Un millón trescientasmil disculpas por tooooodoooooo este tiempo sin actualizar. Han habido demasiadas cosas en nuestras vidas. Pero en fin, ya estamos aquí. Con un nuevo capítulo, y con nuevas ganas de terminar esta historia y de que ustedes disfruten, que es lo importante. Esperamos que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y les deseamos un excelente año nuevo. Sin más por el momento, a leer!!!

* * *

**UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

_Por: Starlet _

_Colaboración: Algenib_

XIX- Revelaciones (Segunda Parte) 

Una tenue luz iluminaba la enorme biblioteca del antiguo palacio. Cientos de libros cubrían sus estantes, que eran tan altos como la propia habitación. Al centro, sobre una mesa rectangular, antiguos pergaminos y libros se encontraban abiertos, algunos formaban pequeños montones en algunas partes de la mesa.

- Lo logré- dijo una rubia de coletas, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la ventana más cercana a ella- ¿Qué estará pasando en la Tierra?- se preguntó en voz alta dirigiendo su mirada cansada al planeta azul.  
- Deberias preocuparte por otras cosas- respondió una voz entre las sombras - ¿No lo crees?

La rubia se giró para ver al recién llegado de frente.  
- Si, lo sé - dijo la joven suspirando. Su acompañante la miró fijamente- Al fin he terminado mi investigación sobre los Tesoros Místicos- agregó la rubia.  
- Bien. Parece que esta batalla está llegando a su fin.  
- Eso espero, pero ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Vine a ver tus progresos.  
- Macht, deberías estar en la Tierra.  
- Creo que las chicas se las arreglaran sin mi un rato, ¿o acaso no confías en ellas?- preguntó Macht.  
- Desde luego que confío en ellas, pero al parecer eres tú la que no confía en mí- acusó la rubia.  
- A veces puedes ser tan poco perceptiva Serena- dijo Macht negando con la cabeza.  
- ¿Cómo está todo allá abajo?  
- Todo va como esperabamos. Aunque Leben no ha hecho ningún movimiento, y eso es peligroso.  
- Si, lo entiendo. Debe estar planeando algo- dijo Serena.  
- Es lo mas probable  
- ¿Y Setsuna?- preguntó Serena con notable preocupación.  
- Ya lo tenemos cubierto. Te repito que por el momento no debes preocuparte.  
- Está bien- contestó Serena sonriendo.

Macht fijó su vista en la larga mesa cubierta por una buena cantidad de escritos. Arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que algunos pergaminos parecían haber sido escritos recientemente. Definitivamente, Serena se había tomado la investigación muy en serio.

- Ahora, ¿me dirás lo que has descubierto?- preguntó Macht mirando a Serena.  
- De acuerdo.

Serena tomó algunos pergaminos y los colocó uno después de otro, rigurosamente ordenados, a lo largo de la mesa. Macht pudo observar entonces las palabras escritas en aquellos papeles. Era una lengua extraña, pero al mismo tiempo le era familiar.

- Esto es...  
- El antiguo lenguaje de los _Arafinwë_- la interrumpió Serena.  
- ¿De los Guardianes?- preguntó Macht sorprendida, Serena asintió.  
- Sí, de los Guardianes de los Tesoros Místicos.  
- Increíble- dijo Macht observando los pergaminos- ¿Y qué es lo que dicen?  
- En este primer escrito, se describe el nacimiento del primer tesoro.

_«Valandil elanessë erestor, huor Súrion, elu of dorthonion lólindir eärfalas, galdor tulcakelumë, lólindir súrion ewë númenessë, elladan silimaurë inglor tasartir, elros coamenel angaráto-amandil, caranthir linwëlin taurnil calafalas. Finwë Fëanor Númenessë.»_

Debajo del texto original se encontraba su traducción:

_«Antes del principio, al Este, que es la dirección del crecimiento y la fructificación, se creó un tesoro, el elemento del que surge la vida, la energía que baña la materia; aquello que nos permite caminar, hablar, que podamos decirnos vivos. Era llamado 'el agua de vida'.» _

- No lo comprendo- dijo Macht pensativa.  
- Habla del primero de los Tesoros, la Fuente de la Vida. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de donde salió. Algunos relatos aseguran que se creó antes que el mismo Universo, y que de ella nacieron innumerables estrellas y otros poderosos astros. También se le atribuye un poder de renovación. El último lugar donde se tiene la certeza de que estuvo, fue el Olimpo, donde era custodiada por aquellos a quienes los humanos llamaron 'dioses'. Después, ellos decidieron otorgar la custodia de la Fuente a un grupo de guerreros elegidos.  
- ¿Guerreros?  
- Sí. Se supone que era una antigua y poderosa familia terrestre quien fue la encargada de cuidar de la Fuente, ya que habían demostrado que no la utilizarían de una forma incorrecta. Eran poseedores de una gran sabiduría, y de corazones limpios y nobles.  
- ¿Familia?, ¿qué familia?  
- Los _Silinde_, los primeros Guardianes- respondió Serena con tristeza- Los antepasados de mi padre.  
- ¿Así que el rey Febiad era un Guardián?- preguntó Macht-  
- Sí. Toda su familia cuidó de la Fuente por generaciones, hasta que una guerra entre los diferentes reinos de la Tierra ocasionó su expulsión del planeta.  
- Pero, ¿por qué fueron expulsados?  
- Los jefes terrestres codiciaban la Fuente de la Vida. Querían apoderarse de una fuerza tan grande que les daría el control del planeta y quizás del Sistema Solar entero. Los Silinde se rehusaron a ceder, entonces se desató un terrible enfrentamiento. Los Guardianes, para evitar una lucha sin cuartel, huyeron al Reino de la Luna, donde fueron bien recibidos por la familia real, pero la Fuente de la Vida fue escondida en algún lugar de la Tierra.  
- Entonces sigue en ese planeta.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Por qué dejar la Fuente en un sitio tan peligroso?  
- En realidad, era donde estaba más segura. Los reyes de la Tierra pensaron que los Guardianes se habían llevado la Fuente a la Luna, así que no la buscarían en la Tierra. Además, la protección que dejaron los Silinde es muy poderosa. Ni siquiera Fee podría llegar a ella, así que por el momento está a salvo.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'por el momento'?  
- Hay solo una manera, y quizás Leben pueda llegar hasta ella. Si averiguara como hacerlo se adueñaría de uno de los Tesoros con mayor poder- contestó Serena dirgiéndole a Macht una mirada seria.  
- Lo impediremos, no importa a que precio, pero no permitiremos que eso ocurra.

Serena sonrió y asintió ante la decisión de su guerrera. Después continuó con su relato.

_«Finwë, Anwamanë elessar sîrfalas, eros ringëril, faelivrin Maglor Isilrá, líndal Ringëril; elros ancalímon turgon lossëhelin, eros nólatári líndal alcarin lenwë, rúmil tinúviel fëanáro tasardur tulcakelumë, Elessar Celebrindal findecáno silimaurë amrod elanessë.» _

_«Luego, en el Oeste, dirección de la renovación, del conocimiento y la sabiduría, nació el Brillo de Plata, y su gemela, la Sombra; el conjunto de emociones y de sentimientos; aquello que nos inclina hacia las cosas, a favor o en contra de ellas: lo que nos mueve en el plano del sentimiento. Esto es el Aire: la expresión de lo que se siente, el mundo de la emoción.» _

- _'El Brillo de Plata'_- dijo Macht pensativamente- ¡El Cristal de Plata!  
- Así es. Lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue el enterarme de que el Cristal de Plata y la Sombra del Cosmos se crearon al mismo tiempo- dijo Serena con seriedad.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Macht sorprendida, entonces releyó el texto y confirmó lo que Serena le dijo- _'y su gemela, la sombra'_. No puedo creerlo, ¡es verdad! Pero, ¿cómo es que el Cristal llegó a este reino?  
- Una antigua leyenda del Reino de la Luna explica que en algún lugar del universo habían dos brillantes estrellas binarias, las cuales, al llegar a su punto de máxima energía y fusionarse, produjeron una supernova. De esta explosión surgieron ambos tesoros: el Cristal de Plata, que fue creado de la luz máxima de la supernova, y la Sombra del Cosmos, que se originó de la profunda oscuridad, una vez que la luz se extinguió. Después de creadas, ambas fuerzas se repelieron y comenzaron un largo viaje através del universo, hasta que el Cristal llegó a la Luna y la Sombra al planeta _Geheimnis_, hogar de los Alquimistas.  
- Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante- dijo Macht leyendo nuevamente ambos pergaminos.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

- Creí que Serena estaría con ellas- dijo en voz alta un joven de cabello plateado- _Serena, ¿en dónde estás?_- pensó para sí mismo.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, con la vista clavada en el piso, sin mirar siquiera por donde iba.

- Que rostro tan serio- dijo una voz con suavidad que provenía frente a él. Al levantar la mirada, observó a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes sonriéndole con calidez.  
- ¿Serena?- preguntó confundido el chico.  
- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó a su vez la joven.  
- En tí.  
- Mentiroso.  
- Jamás mentiría en algo así- contestó el chico mirándola con calidez.  
- ¿Ah sí? Y dime, ¿que es lo que quieres de mí _Yosh_?- preguntó ella haciendo énfasis en el nombre de él.  
- Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien. Tus amigas estaban preocupadas porque no aparecías en ningún lado.  
- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que no sabes mentir?- se burló ella- Tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la razón por la que me buscas.  
- No te entiendo- aseguró Yosh.  
- Pensé que teniamos un trato. Yo no me interpondría en tu camino y tú no lastimarías a mis amigas- dijo ella con un tono serio.  
- Serena, no sé de que estás hablando.  
- Realmente me decepcionas- añadió la chica con tristeza. Él la miró sin atreverse a hablar- Ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer quien soy.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Porque yo sí sé quien eres...**Leben**.

El joven se sorprendió. Se acercó a la chica con cautela, quedando a escasa distancia de ella. Entonces comprendió a que se refería. Ella NO era Serena. Se parecía, sí, y mucho, pero no era **ella**. Se maldijo en silencio por no haberlo notado.

- ¿Quién eres y dónde está Serena?- preguntó con rudeza.  
- De cierta forma, _soy_ Serena- respondió la chica.  
- No tengo ni ánimo ni tiempo para jugar contigo. Dime dónde está Serena.  
- No. Ella no quiere que lo diga, aún.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Tiene sus razones.  
- Entonces ¿quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó Leben con desesperación.  
- Mi nombre es Liebe. Estoy aquí para proteger a las Sailor Scouts- respondió Liebe con seriedad.  
- ¿Protegerlas?, ¿por qué?  
- Porque tú querías lastimarlas- contestó una voz a sus espaldas.  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- Befehl. Es un placer conocerte _Yosh_- dijo la recién llegada mirándolo a los ojos.  
- Tú también eres...  
- Soy una guerrera enviada por la Princesa de la Luna para proteger a sus amigas. Y ella es Wissen- agregó Befehl señalando hacia la derecha de Leben.  
- ¿Cómo saben quien soy?- preguntó el joven. Befehl rió.  
- Ya te lo hemos dicho, somos guerreras enviadas por la misma Princesa. Nosotras podemos ver más allá de lo que aparentas Leben. Poseemos algunos poderes otorgados por _ella_- respondió Befehl.  
- Entiendo- contestó el joven.  
- Me sorprende que 'ellas' no se dieran cuenta- dijo Wissen- Creo que aún conservas tu toque mágico, ¿no es cierto? tú evitaste que vieran quien eras realmente.  
- Aún tengo algunos trucos- respondió él con una media sonrisa.  
- Nos damos cuenta de ello- dijo Befehl.  
- Así que debo suponer que Serena planea enfrentarse a mí y proteger a este planeta y a sus inútiles amigas- inquirió Leben con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.  
- ¿Te sorprende?, ¿realmente esperabas que se hiciera a un lado y te permitiera continuar con esta locura?- preguntó Liebe- La conoces menos de lo que pensé.  
- ¡Suficiente! ¡Diganme en donde está Serena!- exigió Leben furioso. Sus ropas cambiaron en un destello de luz, convirtiéndose en las de guerrero.  
- No- dijo Befehl con absoluta seriedad.  
- Bien, entonces obtendré esa información por las malas.

Leben comenzó a lanzar poderosos rayos de energía en dirección de sus contrincantes, quienes los esquivaron con sorprendente agilidad.

- No es nuestro deber pelear contra tí Leben- dijo Befehl- Y sabes muy bien que no podrás dañarnos.  
- Aunque lo quieras, no puedes hacerlo. En tu corazón sabes que somos parte de Serena, y tu jamás harías algo para lastimarla- añadió Wissen.  
- ¡Basta!

Otro ataque siguió al primero, más rápido, más devastador, pero con el mismo resultado.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó Leben frustrado. Dándose cuenta de que no podría contra ellas.  
- ¿Te das cuenta?, no puedes lastimarnos. No puedes luchar contra nosotras- dijo Liebe.  
- Quizás yo no. Pero aún hay quienes les pueden hacer frente. Esto no ha terminado. No han ganado nada- contestó Leben con dureza y desapareció en un destello dorado.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la habitación. Una persona se encontraba de pie, inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

- _¿Por qué?, ¿acaso así debe de ser?_- se preguntó el joven con una profunda tristeza- Ha sido tu decisión Serena.

Levantando la cabeza comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, en dirección al salón de reuniones. Con tan solo pensarlo, llamó a sus guerreros. Cada uno de ellos escuchó el llamado. Todos respondieron de inmediato, incluso Zeit.

Entró en el gran salón, donde ya lo esperaban sus guerreros.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Feuer observando el rostro abatido de Leben.  
- Debemos adelantar nuestros planes. Atacaremos de frente a las Sailor Scouts.  
- ¿Atacarlas? Creí que eso esperaría hasta tener mayor información- dijo Dunkel.  
- Por desgracia, se nos agota el tiempo. Se ha presentado un inconveniente. Si esperamos, les daremos la oportunidad de recuperarse y volverse más fuertes. No podemos permitirlo.  
- ¿Cuál es el inconveniente?- preguntó Zeit, Leben lo miró un poco extrañado.  
- Más enemigos. Al parecer las Scouts tienen aliados con los que no contabamos- respondió Leben con sequedad.  
- Si te refieres a las Sailor Star Lights, he analizado su poder. Son fuertes, pero nos podemos encargar de ellas- dijo Eis.  
- No, no son solo ellas. Son... oponentes formidables.

Leben les dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia una de las ventanas del salón, al llegar a ella se volvió a mirar a sus guerreros.

- No quiero darles la oportunidad de que incrementen sus poderes. Hemos de actuar rápido- dijo Leben- Vayan a la Tierra y saquen a las Scouts del camino. Yo me encargaré de los demás.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que debemos hacer?- preguntó Zeit preocupado.  
- Sí, parece demasiado arriesgado- añadió Teich.  
- Lo sé, sin embargo, debemos hacerlo- dijo Leben mirándolos fijamente, un poco sorprendido por sus cuestionamientos.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos, uno que duró solo un par de minutos hasta que el sonido de la puerta los sacara de sus pensamientos. Desde el umbral Fee los observaba con interés.

- ¿Me llamaste?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Leben.  
- Sí, prepara a tus criaturas más poderosas. Nos enfrentaremos a las Scouts.  
- ¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que nos dejáramos de juegos- dijo Fee sonriendo malévolamente y retirándose de inmediato.  
- Adelante, acompañarán a las bestias de Fee. No importa que es lo que tengan que hacer, derrotenlas de una vez por todas, ¿entendieron?- ordenó Leben.  
- ¡Entendido!- respondieron todos al unísono.

Los guerreros abandonaron el salón rápidamente. Leben se quedó nuevamente solo. Estaba hecho, aunque le pesara, la decisión estaba tomada.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

_«Angrod melwasúl elessar Nénharma elrohir inglorion, taurnil elendil finwë, elanessë Lólindir Ciryatan lólindir tathar elros dínendal anárion elladan númenessë, beren tinehtelë elladan elanessë, taurnil anárion olwë of dorthonion Beren coamenel Fëanor Tinúviel.» _

_«Más tarde en el Sur, dirección de lo nuevo, de los comienzos, del nacimiento, apareció el Fuego de Oro, el elemento de la iluminación y el esclarecimiento, de la purificación y de la fuerza de la vida; es el que contiene el poder de la fuerza espiritual, es la energía, la pasión y la acción. Al que pertenece la Antigua Corona.» _

- Esto habla del Halo Solar, ¿no es cierto?  
- Sí. Aunque no está claro su origen y mucho menos su paradero- respondió Serena- Desde hace milenios que el Halo Solar ha permanecido oculto. Algunas leyendas cuentan que fue robado, otras que fue destruído, pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta que fue de él.  
- Quizás sea mejor así- dijo Macht.  
- Tal vez.

Macht tomó un cuarto pergamino y leyó en voz alta el texto.

_«Taurnil, Felagund, elessar tasartir, valandil nólatári, elros Tinúviel, fëanor elwë faelivrin, lólindir fëfalas tulcakelumë, fëanáro anwamanë saeros eledhwen valandil ancalímon finrod tasartir, beren inglor vardamir, erestor ciryatan saeros númenessë.» _

_«Después, al Norte, en la dirección de la madurez, de la cosecha y de las recompensas, se creó el Cáliz, en alguna luna lejana, el elemento de lo misterioso y lo secreto, de lo que muere para nacer; con él las formas se hacen materia, y contiene en sí la belleza del cambio, y de lo dinámico como parte de la vida.» _

- El Cáliz- murmuró Macht pensativa, mientras Serena la veía sonriendo- _'en alguna luna lejana'_. Espera ¡la Copa de la Luna!- exclamó sorprendida. Serena asintió.  
- La Copa de la Luna también era conocida como el **'Cáliz Sagrado'**.  
- ¿Eso significa que la Copa no es originaria de la Luna?  
- No lo sé, la información es confusa. Al parecer la Copa estuvo en el Reino de la Luna durante mucho tiempo, pero no hay datos de como llegó aquí. Por desgracia, la información de los tesoros restantes es más escasa- comentó Serena con solemnidad.  
- ¿Así que no hay pistas de dónde puedan estar?- preguntó Macht.  
- No. Sabemos que tres han sido destruidos. Cuatro más ya han sido localizados. Pero el _Halo Solar_ y la _Fuente de la Vida_ aún no han sido encontrados.  
- ¿Qué dicen los escritos?  
- No mucho.

_«Dínendal culnámo, angrod elendil golradir linwëlin, Angrod Linwëlin, Aegnor Tasartir, Lenwë Lossëhelin, fëanor ancalimë finrod vardamir, fëanor culnámo finrod tinehtelë, maeglin tulcakelumë, erestor ancalímon Taurnil Telemnar.» _

_«Y en el transcurso de las creaciones, hubo otras creadas de las primeras, el mundo de las pesadillas, el origen de la magia, la nación de los sueños, cada creación un complemento, cada tesoro un poder, todos son uno, y al centro de ellos el espíritu inmortal.» _

- Esto solo puede significar que quien reúna todos los Tesoros obtendrá un poder enorme- dijo Macht preocupada.  
- Casi infinito. Es por eso que debemos impedir que Leben y Fee continúen con sus planes- repentinamente Serena giró sobre sí misma y corrió hacia la ventana.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Macht alcanzandola.  
- Algo ocurre en la Tierra. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Macht cerró los ojos y se concentró. Unos segundos después los abrió, su mirada reflejaba seriedad y preocupación.

- Ya comenzó- contestó la guerrera.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo al escondite. Tenía que decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir. No debían perder tiempo.

Se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de acero forjado. Parecía inamovible, indestructible. Sin embargo, él sabía como abrirla, después de todo, él la había creado. Levanto su báculo con la mano derecha, el reloj de arena al extremo de este brilló un poco, ante esto la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Apenas se hubo abierto lo suficiente, la cruzó con impaciencia. Llegó a la habitació solo unos segundos. Ahí estaba ella, sentada frente al escritorio, con un libro en las manos, pues solo la lectura había podido evitar que cayera en la desesperación y la angustia de la situación que vivía en ese momento. Al escucharlo llegar, ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Pero ese gesto desapareció tan pronto como lo vio a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella dejando el libro en el escritorio y levantandose de su asiento para luego caminar hacia él. Su rostro no ocultaba su preocupación.  
- Tengo que sacarte de aquí- fue su respuesta.  
- Zeit, ¿qué pasa?  
- Debes ir con la Princesa, debes informarle que la guerra ha comenzado.

* * *


End file.
